Help!
by chunks
Summary: Employing his old nemesis' best friend to look after his dead cousin's child seemed easy enough for Draco Malfoy. What he wasn't expecting was the trouble that ensued.
1. Bet Me

Ming here (: new story because it's the hols and I'm bored.

Help!

Chapter 1: Bet me

Firstly, FAQ:

Hermione does not turn into a pink llama

Ron does not have pink hair

Draco does not pierce his navel

Harry doesn't die of a heart attack

Pigs do not fly. Seriously, not even in real life. Period.

The last day of school. Seventeen year olds setting out to make a fortune. And there she sat; blowing a random wisp of hair that was blocking her view. In front of her, sat the rows and rows of students, each one whispering excitedly, having a heated discussion. Their futures were set in front of their eyes, each one with that bright spark waiting to explode. Tomorrow, when they boarded that train, it would be the last time she would be seeing so many familiar faces.

"You know, you might want to stop blowing your hair. It's kind of flinging in my direction. Hey look! I have brown hair! Brilliant!" The red head sitting next to her joked. She turned her head to see her two best friends guffawing. "Not funny, Ron. You do know that coming of age means that I can hex you right now, in front of all these people, and turn your hair, say purple?" Ron choked back a peal of laughter and straightened his tie. "Right you are Hermione, no jokes. This is all serious matter."

Hermione arched her eyebrows and stared at the boy sitting next to Ron. His jet-black hair looking messier than usual, and his glasses slightly askew. Hermione gave a small cough and stared on pointedly. Finally getting the idea, Harry rubbed his glasses and sat straight. This was no laughing matter when Hermione got serious.

"And now students, we will be welcoming our Head Girl and Head Boy on to the stage," Professor McGonagall called out over the crowd's murmurs. Hermione took this as her chance to stand up and walk towards the stage. Following behind her was Ron. The crowd roared with applause, especially from the back where the Gryffindors sat.

Up on the stage, she smiled at the crowd and took out a piece of paper. " Good Evening, students of Hogwarts. If you were to just look to the left or right of you, you will notice familiar faces that might be gone very soon. They are your seniors. From Hufflepuff, the hardworking, to Ravenclaw, the bright, to Gryffindor, the brave and to Slytherin, the cunning, there are those who are older, and probably wiser than you who will be leaving the school. Everybody, I believe, will miss them sorely. They leave this school, in search of a bright future. They set out with big dreams and aspirations. And who knows, one just might end up as the Minister of Magic."

From there, Ron took over, " So everybody, start taking out your quills and extra pieces of parchment and start getting signatures from everyone. Who knows, that new Minister of Magic could be the person sitting next to you!" The crowd rumbled with laughter. Ron ruffled his hair and stood straight. " All you seventh-years, this, is for you." He said seriously as he flicked his wand. The curtains that were behind him, on the conjured outdoor stage, opened with a quiet swoosh. Behind them, was the silhouette of three people. The crowd started murmuring, when they heard a loud twang from an electric guitar. The lights went up, lighting the darkened stage and the first voice emitted.

There was a large shout from the back; " The Weird Sisters!" before the first vocal on stage was heard. A huge stampede to the stage occurred, hats lay on the ground forgotten. Amidst the blaring music and the piercing sounds, Hermione threw up her hat and grabbed Ron and Harry's hand. " This was brilliant you guys!" She screamed to make herself heard. "I know! How did you get in touch with them?" Harry yelled at Ron. " They owed Bill and favour!" Ron shouted and gave a grin. Losing themselves in the crowd, they sang and rocked their heads to the beats of the drums, thoroughly enjoying it.

* * *

On the train, she sat in the prefect's carriage for the last time. Surveying her surroundings, Hermione flopped onto one side of the seats and sighed. Man, was she going to miss this train. And the trolley laden with snacks and candies. She heard the door open and close. Sitting up, she was met with a cold stare from across the carriage. "What do you want, Malfoy." She spat out. " Nothing. What about you, Bucktooth?" Draco Malfoy replied with a snide remark. " My oh my, still with those insults? How childish can you get?" Hermione smiled. Draco gave a shrug and lay down on the seats. " So where is Weasel? Still having a go with the Patil twin? Or was that Brown? Or, could it be you?" Draco asked coolly.

" None of your business, Malfoy. But if you really want to know, he isn't attached, and he isn't about to."

"Why not? His little mummy won't let him? Or mummy couldn't feed an extra mouth?"

"Shut up. Stop trying to throw verbal insults at him. I don't think it works anymore. After seven years, how would it?" Hermione scoffed. Draco grinned, " Tell you what mudblood. Let's make a pact. We'll meet somewhere in the next 5 years, we'll see how successful the other is. The winner gets a 1000 galleons, the loser, well, let's just say that the loser will start feeling pretty empty in the vault."

Hermione thought it over in her head. There didn't seem to be a catch. She was willing to risk a thousand galleons, heck! She already has a thousand galleons from her parents. It won't hurt playing this game would it? And what were the chances that she would end up sweeping roads or serving at a bar right? With her brain, it could take her anywhere. "It's a deal, Malfoy." Hermione shook hands with Draco.

The train pulled to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. "See you in 5 years, Granger." Draco smirked as he pulled on his jacket and walked out of the carriage. This would be an easy buck to earn. Hermione smiled grimly and waited for the throngs to pass.

* * *

Hermione pulled back her hair into a high ponytail. Gulping down black coffee, she pulled on a shirt and a pair of her cleanest jeans and rushed to the coffee table where a two stacks of papers sat. Picking up the stack on her right, she double-checked for errors, before whipping out her wand. With a crack, she was gone.

"Jesus! Granger, you have got to stop doing that!"

Hermione smiled, " Sorry sir, just trying to rush the papers." Hermione handed the papers to the editor of the Daily Prophet. The editor checked through the papers, scanning his eyes over the words. With a flick of a wand, he conjured out a mug of hot tea and dipped his tea bag constantly into the mug. "What can I say Granger, another good work. Here's your fifty galleons. You do know that your column is pretty much one of the most read articles in the Prophet," the editor admitted, " Sit, sit." The editor waved his hand in a random direction in front of his desk and conjured a hard looking chair. Hermione straightened her T-shirt and jeans and sat on it, willing herself to stop slouching.

" You also know that, if the press likes this, you can be earning yourself a book with all the past columns," the editor said over his mug of hot tea. Hermione nodded her head, sending her hair into a whirl. " Well, you know the rules, every weekly column for the weekend Prophet is 50 galleons. Get another one down here by next Saturday alright?" Hermione smiled and with another crack, was gone.

Hermione appeared a few moments later in her own apartment. This life sure was hectic, she thought. So maybe she wasn't top witch in the cabinet in the Ministry, not that she wanted to be, nor was she some young entrepreneur, like the Weasley twins, but she sure wasn't a witch sweeping the lanes of Knockturn Alley at 12 midnight. Sighing, she picked up her clothes strewn all over her bedroom. With a quick spell, they were sent to the washing machine.

Hermione suddenly remembered something. Shoot! Where were those flyers? I thought I had them printed out last night. Walking over to her coffee table, she found another stack of papers and soon disapparated to the near by post office.

The post office had a huge signboard where notices were placed. Hermione walked unhurriedly to it to find most of the board filled with requests already.

BABYSITTING ON TUES NIGHTS, 10 POUNDS / HOUR.

NEED HELP WITH YOUR BABY? CALL SHARON AT 675349201.

The flyers were stuck haphazardly. Sighing again, Hermione pulled out her own and stuck one of them carefully on top of some of the papers, trying not to block out the flyers below hers. Hermione had been doing this for years. Four to be exact, and soon five.

Being 17 when she met the real world, she was hoping to earn herself a buck. Or rather, a galleon. But by the time she had filled up her own application forms, most of the jobs had been taken. Thankfully, she had journalism to fall back on. The editor had been kind enough to start her off on some regular cases, but when her popularity rose within the newspaper community, she soon got her own column. Last time, she worked three jobs. In the morning, there was the gardening, followed by her paper job, and in the evenings, she worked at the bar.

Truth be told, she didn't enjoy it. But once she got her own column, things took a better turn. Now, she was a trusted babysitter, or in better terms, an au pair. Except she did less housecleaning (not that she wasn't good), and more taking care of the children. Parents dropped their children of at her apartment, muggle or wizard, from nine to six. At 15 pounds an hour, or 5 galleons an hour, it was a pretty okay job. Flexible hours, and more pay especially on weekends or late nights, she was quite contented. The money earned from baby-sitting fluctuated monthly, but with the journalism job backing her up, she always had enough for food and rent, and even a pair of suede heels every once in a while. All she had to do was get the column done and hand it in at six in the morning, and the rest of the day, she just spent it with the little 'beasts'.

Hermione shook her head slightly and smiled at the flyers. After 4 years, she knew how to make a proper flyer. It meant as few words as possible, big uppercase letters, and bright fonts. People didn't take your flyer even if it did smell of lavender or it had a floral border. She knew. She'd tried.

Turning away from the overcrowded board, she walked leisurely towards the near by park, randomly sticking the flyers on the lamp post or the random rubbish bin and bought herself a cinnamon roll. She'd be heading to the wizarding post office soon, so a little breather wouldn't kill her business. Sitting on a park bench whilst eating her breakfast, Hermione sure was content. That was until she heard a wail. It pierced the cool morning air, causing the birds from the trees to squawk and take off. Hermione turned her head to the origin of the sound. There, in the sand box sat a small boy with platinum blonde hair. Walking over to the boy, she squatted down next to him by the sand box.

"Alright honey, what's the problem? Did you hurt yourself?" Hermione said soothingly. The little boy stared back at her with the most shocking blue eyes. "It's a cut," he sobbed, pointing at his knee. Hermione smiled at the young boy, " There there, that's nothing to be worried about. Let me show you something." Hermione placed her hand over the cut, murmured a few undistinguishable words and slowly lifted her hand. The blood was gone, and so was the sand. Instead, it was replaced with a bright green plaster. The small boy grinned with delight and pointed at her, " You did magic!" Hermione lied with a smile on her face, " No it wasn't, I just have quick reflexes. So what's your name?" She'd done this so many times with the rest of the other children it was almost second nature.

"Finn."

"Really? That's a nice name. So where's your daddy?"

"Not here. He's gone away."

"Oh, so who brought you here?" Hermione asked. The little boy looked over her shoulder and pointed. "Him. He's my uncle!" Finn said delightedly. Hermione turned to see where Finn was pointing to see a young man jogging towards the sandbox. His blonde hair, just like the young boy, was in a mad tussle. When the man reached the sandbox, he scooped up the young boy with one arm and chided, " Benjamin Michael Murray! What did you think you're doing running off like that? You almost had me in a tizzy!" The little boy glared at him and crossed his arms, " I'm Finn! I'm Finn! Who's Benjamin? I'm Finn Murray!" The young man laughed and turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for finding him. He just ran off all of a sudden. Thanks again," The man smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth, his grey eyes twinkling. Hermione smiled and shook the hand warmly. "It's not a problem, just have to be careful. Oh, by the way, is he Finn or Ben?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's Ben. Don't be fooled by him. He keeps on thinking he's Huck Finn. You know from that muggle—" The man halted and said, " I mean famous, famous book." The young man ruffled his already messy hair and looked away. Hermione laughed, " It's alright. I'm a witch too." The young man looked back at her in shock. "Right, well thanks again. Have to go off. This young man has piano lessons with Madame Eleanor to attend at 9. Right Michael?" Ben pouted and sealed his mouth. The young man sighed and smiled wanly at Hermione. Hermione bid Ben and the young man goodbye and walked away, accidentally dropping one of her flyers on the ground.

Curious, the young man picked up the paper only to see red, font 70 alphabets screaming at him: NEED HELP WITH YOUR CHILD? JUST DROP HIM/HER OFF AND LET HIM BE LOOKED AFTER WHILE YOU SPEND A WELL DESERVED BREAK AT ONLY 5GALLEONS/HOUR! That was just the start, below the rest of the bold uppercase words was her address to be owled to.

He folded up the paper neatly and kept it in his pocket. He just might deserve that break after the past week of his crazy life.

* * *

Just the start but I thought it was okay. Read and review yeah? (: Ming 


	2. One Week

Thanks for the reviews!

Help!

Chapter 2: One week

* * *

_Ring! Ring! RING! _Drat that stupid felly-tone, Draco thought. Of all things, he had found that maybe Muggles were okay to live with. But some of the inventions were just plain stupid. So when he got this felly-tone he wasn't expecting it to do anything. He had given out his phone number except to a few close contacts, like cousins, and his mother. Now that his mother was gone, that only left his cousins. And it was only for emergencies. Who that hell would want to use a felly-tone when they now had Instant-owls? Just tap the owl and it would fly anywhere and be received on the other side. It was a simply trick created by the Weasley twins that included Apparating owls.

When the ringing grew constantly louder by the moment. Draco cursed himself and forced himself to get up. Even if it was 7 in the morning, on a Sunday to say the least. "Hello," Draco all but growled. "Is this the Malfoy residence? This is Jenkins, the lawyer representing Simon and Nicole Murray." Draco became alert. Why would the lawyer of his cousin call so early?

"Yes it is, what do you want? This is Draco Malfoy speaking, by the way."

"Well, Mister Malfoy. I am sad and regretful to say that your cousin and her husband passed away in a car accident a few hours back."

"Shit."

"Yes, uh, shit sir. Well, the good news is, their only son escaped the accident unscathed."

"Crap."

"Sir, would you kindly let me explain without anymore brutalities?"

"Carry on Jenkins."

"Well sir, as you are the only living Malfoy present around the world, you are to be in charge of this child."

"Hold on. Me? Why me? Doesn't Simon have any relatives too?"

"Yes sir, he did. But in the will that Mister Murray and his wife made, they clearly stated that responsibilities of the child would be handed over to you."

"Holy crap. But why me? I mean, Simon has perfectly healthy relatives living in New York."

"Well, sir, apparently, the two of them rather have you bring up their son in London and also because Mrs. Murray was closely attached to you. Would you like me to read out a part of the will sir?"

"Yes, yes, do please."

" If harm is to occur to both Simon Murray and Nicole Malfoy, please ensure that our son, Benjamin Murray is well taken care of by the willing hands of Mr Draco Malfoy. And after that, it states your address and phone number. Hello? Hello? Is Mr Malfoy there? Hello sir?" The phone line went dead.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Still dressed in his pyjamas, Draco answered the door in a daze. Standing on the steps to the Malfoy Manor was a small boy with blonde hair staring back up at him. His blue eyes were teary and swollen. "Uncle Draco?" he stuttered, on the verge of crying. Draco bent down and hugged the little boy, murmuring comforting words to ease the boy's pain.

Carrying him easily, Draco hoisted him up and sat him on the couch. "Well Ben, I'm really sorry," Draco said softly. Ben sniffed a bit and replied, " At least Mum said I could stay with you. I don't want aunty Murray. She scares me a lot." With that, Ben started bawling.

Draco kneeled down awkwardly and patted Ben on the back. Well, at least the work at the Ministry wasn't so hectic. Maybe he'll be able to get a few days leave to get used to this kid. Draco could sense that this child had the magic streak in him. Even though he was half a muggle, it would still be okay. At least, when he was living here, he would be able to get used to the magic. Maybe Nicole had already started using it. Great move Nicole, he smiled up at the ceiling, as if Nicole was smiling down at him. At least with Ben here, he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of receiving letters by owls and having them chucked out by the aunts on the other side of the family. Simon understood magic, but his sisters and the rest sure didn't.

But now with this whole fiasco, it meant he had to get paperwork done for the child at court, and he had to attend to other matters like the funeral. Shit, the funeral. He would have to arrange it as soon as possible. Draco rushed up the stairs, only to appear a few second later to check on Ben. "Ben, could you just stay there for a while? Don't touch anything. Uncle Draco needs to change okay?" Ben nodded and lay on the couch sniffling even more.

A few minutes later, Draco appeared again, dressed immaculately in jeans and a white shirt. "Ben, do you know your mummy was a witch?" He asked Ben casually. "Yes. Daddy said it was cool. I think so too. Can I do magic Uncle Draco?" Draco nodded his head and smiled, " Sure Ben, you sure can. Come on, let's get breakfast."

While pouring cornflakes for himself and sugar puffs for Ben, Draco assessed his situation. Firstly, he had to deal with the Ministry. He had to explain what had happened, give a 1500 word 'essay' on why this 'break' was so terribly needed, then he had to arrange the funeral, after that, he was sure the muggles would be asking him to be sent to some place where they would have to check on him and make sure he was mentally sound before he could actually take care of little Ben. And during all this, he had to take care of Ben. Right. Ben in the meantime was happily munching away on his sugar puffs, clearly unable to understand the seriousness of the whole she-bang. Maybe he might get presents!

* * *

"Sure thing sir. We'll make sure they get on it right away." Jenkins had called about an hour later on the felly-tone. Draco was just checking whether Ben had to go for some appointments with the lawyers. Later that afternoon, Draco received a letter from the lawyers. He needed to appear in court to receive custody of the child. And what's more it would be on the day of the funeral! Yay!

It was raining on Friday. Just a slight drizzle but it made Draco worry about Ben. The little boy had started sneezing a lot and no amount of medicine from Draco's store could make him stop. Dressed from head to toe in black, Draco stepped out into the silent drizzle, his hand wrapped tightly around Ben's, and with a crack, disappeared.

Only moments later, Draco and Ben appeared outside the solemn looking graveyard. There already, stood the Murray family. Draco was the only one left in line of the Malfoy. Grabbing Ben tighter by the hand, he walked up stately and heard the last few sentences of the pastor. "…May they find peace in the next life," it ended. It wasn't long before Ben had lost interest in the funeral procedures and had started to poke the wet grass.

"Hello Benny, long time no see Benny Wenny," cooed one of the ladies. Ben glanced up at the large face before retreating to the back of Draco. Draco held on tightly to his hand and patted his head with a slightly wet glove. "It's all right Ben, I'll take care of it," Draco said reassuringly. "And you Malfoy, what do you think you're doing? Why do you get the boy?" One of the older ladies snapped.

"It was stated clearly in the will, I have one copy here, would you like to hear it?" Draco replied coolly.

"Enough of this nonsense! This can be easily settled in court!"

"Not in this case, ma'am. Both wills and the combined wills stated very clearly, that I held custody of Ben. And he is not 'the boy', he has a name. Please use it."

"Keep your mouth shut. As the paternal grandmother, I think my family should be looking after the child."

"I have heard enough. If you would want to, please be at court in the next 10 minutes to discuss. And I have to say, it's lunch hour, wouldn't the streets be filled with traffic jams? I have my own means of transportation for Ben and myself. Good day." Draco replied curtly and turned away, Ben still at his knees. Ben stuck out his tongue at the old lady. That lady was mean, she never gave sweets and she always forced Ben to stop playing when he clearly wasn't. At least Uncle Draco was so much more fun.

"You wretched man! Just because you can use that power of yours!" The old lady screeched to deaf ears. A few seconds later, she heard a crack and found the spot where Draco and Ben was standing empty.

* * *

An hour later, Draco was sitting on a very tight chair facing two very stern scientists. " So, Mr Malfoy, after attaining custody of Mr Murray we set you this 'test'. Let's see how you perform shall we?" the uptight lady scientist said. Her black hair was pinned up tightly into a bun and her hawk-like eyes seemed to follow Draco's every move. The other scientist was a man, with huge glasses, which seemed to magnify his eyes ten times. Draco nodded and stared at his hands. Why did he have to do this?

"Mr Malfoy, when we asked you to fill in question 34, it clearly stated: Pick two of the following. So why did you pick only one?"

"Well, if I'm not wrong, the options were limited and I think I should know myself better than both of you do. If I like running, and not anything else, what is there you can do?"

"Okay, Mr Malfoy. Then why did you shade two options when you were supposed to shade only one in question 47?"

"Because I liked them both as much. I do one as often as I do the other. So are they not of equal statues?"

"If you were stranded on a deserted island with only one palm tree, what would you do? Mr Malfoy, it didn't state you have tools, so how would you make yourself a boat and direct yourself in the correct way to land?"

"Does this have anything to do with raising a child?" Draco wondered aloud. This test was ridiculous! How would they be able to assess how good he was at looking after a child if all they did was ask silly questions like what was your favourite colour? Or maybe, if you had a computer (what the hell was a computer?) what kind of games would you load onto it?

Just then, the door burst open and Ben rushed in with tear-streaked eyes. "Uncle Draco! They made me play with Barney! I don't like Barney!" he screamed. Draco patted the boy's head and smiled at him, " Me too. Isn't he so ugly and purple? Tell you what, I'll bring you to Florean later to get an ice-cream okay?" Ben immediately stopped crying and grinned widely at Draco.

"Hold on just a moment Mr Malfoy. You aren't done here yet," The lady said.

"I sure think I am. How is finding out whether I liked Barney and Coco Puffs going to help Ben?" Draco glared at the two scientists. "Well, in the least, we need to ask Ben some questions. Ben, I'll give you some sugar-free candy later," The man said, trying to tempt Ben. Ben nodded his head warily. Sugar-free didn't sound all that good.

" Ben, has Mr Malfoy been nice to you?"

"Yes he has. He brought me to see a giraffe yesterday!"

"That's very nice Ben. Does Mr Malfoy give you sweets?"

"Yeah. He gives me candy. But only if I behave myself."

"Good, good. Now Ben, can you tell me, what is 5 plus 6?"

Ben stuck out his fingers and counted slowly. " It's 11!" he finally said, grinning.

"Very good Ben. Now, what do you see in this picture?" The lady asked Ben as she held out a picture card with some inkblots.

"That's a car. And that's a cow. But why is the cow purple?" Ben asked Draco questioningly. "It's a special cow. When the milk comes out, the milk is purple." Draco joked. Ben giggled and carried on with the inkblots.

"Well Mr Malfoy, I guess you passed." The two scientists said grudgingly after Ben had left the room. "Finally. Well, goodbye," Draco stood up from the small seat and rubbed his back.

Back at home; Draco cooked some sloppy spaghetti (it was eventually thrown away), and ordered in some Chinese food. For the past 5 days from Sunday, Draco had been ordering in food over the owl service. Sometimes, it was Korean or Japanese, but most of the times, it was Chinese.

After the first Sunday night with Ben, Draco found out that Ben couldn't sleep at night if he didn't have his teddy bear, milk and cookies, a storybook and night light. To make do with what little things Draco had at the Manor, Draco transfigured a table lamp into a green teddy bear, bought some food, told his stories when he was child and to make do with not having a night light, Draco had bought a small lamp which he cast a spell upon so that it never toppled and went out once Ben fell asleep.

The next day, Draco found out that over the past years, he had always eaten out and couldn't cook for peanuts. No matter how many times he had tried, he just couldn't get the fire working properly, or the eggs were burnt. Eventually, he settled for bringing Ben out for breakfast and lunch and ordering in something for dinner.

This went on for the subsequent three days, and by Friday, he was pretty much sick of this 'life'. He had a little boy to take care of! And this little boy was only 6! He had to start school soon, plus, Draco had his own work to take care off. He wouldn't be able to keep on taking leaves from the Ministry. He might as well be kicked out. Being one of the Aurors meant that he had to keep his eyes peeled for any movement. It was a tough job, but it was worth it. Even if he had to work with Potter. Actually, come to think of it, Potter wasn't so bad in the end. After the whole Voldemort fiasco had ended, Potter was just like anybody else.

Draco sighed. After school, he had come out into this world and was immediately spotted by Moody to go for Auror training. A few months after excelling the exam course, he had started as an assistant to one of the top Aurors, helping with the whole vanquishing-evil act. It was not bad actually, to be able to help 'rid the world from evil' once in a while. Yeah, 5 years sure passed quickly. Until this week that is.

Ben became hyper pretty quickly. The amount of sugar must be sky-high in this kid, Draco thought, amused. Ben had started jumping around on the furniture, ruining some curtains with chocolate stains, and breaking one of the antique vases. Thanks goodness for magic. This house was Draco's last valuable asset. Except, the asset was becoming dirty very dangerously. The white tiles were slowly turning brown and yellow from the chocolate spills and mud, and the walls too. Draco rubbed his temples and decided to go to the owl post office on Saturday. The bulletin board would surely have some things about house cleaning and people desperate for jobs to look after children.

* * *

"All right you little monster, stay right there while I buy you breakfast," Draco growled menacingly at Ben, tickling his stomach. Ben giggled and laughed. Coming to the park sure was a good idea. Up and early by 6 due to Ben's incessant chatter about seeing dogs at parks and going to the sand pit, Draco had lugged himself out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and another polo shirt, and left once he had downed some black coffee to keep himself awake.

Going to the post office to check for notices was a brilliant idea. By 6.45, he had found at least 5 flyers about baby-sitting and house cleaning services. He'll just call them up and check their prices. Ben grabbed Draco's polo shirt and gave a mighty tug causing the shirt the stretch far more than it was supposed to. Draco sighed heavily, this kid sure was adorable, but it sure would take a special person to control him.

A few minutes after Draco had left, Ben was becoming tired of waiting for Draco to come back with breakfast. Spotting a sand box in a far corner, he rushed over to play. And that's when he got himself hurt when he tripped over the ledge and landed face first into the sandbox. Draco heard the scream from where he had bought breakfast. Hurriedly keeping the change, he rushed over to the bench to find Ben missing. "Ben! Where are you?" Draco yelled as loud as he could.

Finally, after 10 minutes of searching, he spotted Ben at the sandbox with a young lady kneeling next to him. He hurried over, accidentally dropping his breakfast (crap!), to the little boy. He saw Ben pointing randomly in his direction and saw as the young lady followed his finger. From the distance already, he could tell that she was quite pretty. Her hair was tied up in a messy high ponytail but what was so charming about her was her smile.

"Thanks for finding him. He just ran off all of a sudden. Thanks again," Draco said with a large smile after scooping Ben up into his arms. Draco noticed that after that short run, he was slightly out of breath. When the lady asked a question about Ben, he noticed that she had a brilliant set of teeth, "It's Ben," Draco replied hurriedly, " Don't be fooled by him. He keeps on thinking he's Huck Finn. You know from that muggle—", Draco mentally slapped himself and looked away, running his free hand through his hair, trying to keep his cool. The worst that could happen was the lady was ask about what muggles were and he would come up with a lame explanation about ships and boats, and bore the life out of her. But instead, the lady laughed and smiled back. "It's alright. I'm a witch too." She had said. Draco smiled again and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. Man, was he lucky.

"Right, well thanks again. Have to go off. This young man has piano lessons with Madame Eleanor to attend at 9. Right Ben?" Draco lied through his teeth. Even if it were true, the lawyers hadn't sent a copy of his timetable yet. The lady eventually left, accidentally dropping a piece of paper on the floor. Curious, Draco picked it up only to be met with large red words screaming on the page. Folding the paper up, he knew he would need it in the near future.

"I saw an angel today!" Ben grinned at Draco from his high perch. "Really now? What did that angel say?" Draco grinned back. "She said, "My, aren't you a beautiful child?" Ben sang. Draco laughed and replied, " Yes you are a beautiful child, and I think this child would want some breakfast!" Ben nodded his head vigorously. In a matter of seconds, a loud crack echoed through the silent park.

* * *

YAY. With so much free time, there is so much to achieve. Ahahaha. :D hope you enjoyed this one too! Don't expect a super fast update because the exams are looming. Bye for now! Ming. 


	3. 50 Galleons Worth

RAWR. Ming here (: I found evidence that I haven't been very correct with my dates. So I changed a few here and there. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: 50 Galleons worth

"_Good morning. I do hope that I have not intruded in your sleep at 8 in the morning. I have a question which I hope you can answer as quickly as possible."_ Hermione rubbed her eyes and gave a loud yawn. She was stilled dressed in her pyjamas. Making an instant coffee, she combed her messy hair and tied it into a loose chignon. A small piece of parchment had popped in front of her along with a small black owl. Apparently, the person had decided to go with the faster messaging Apparating owls.

Reading the note quickly, she pulled out a quill and dipped it into a small pot of ink beside the kettle. _"Good morning to you too. I just woke up. Shoot your question." _Hermione scribbled hastily. Her eggs would be burnt if she weren't careful. Flipping her eggs casually over in the frying pan, she twiddled with her hair. A reply popped up next to her head.

"Thank you for your co-operation. I am a father looking for a baby-sitter. May I ask, do you think it is possible if I came an hour earlier to your house just to confirm some enquiries that I may have? If it is too intrusive, I will appear at nine."

Hermione scrunched her nose up. This person really must have a long list of questions to ask then. Besides, she had some particulars for him to fill up. An hour wouldn't kill her would it? It was only 7 anyway. An hour to change and have lunch, yeah, it was okay.

"_Sure. I'll see you at eight then." _Hermione replied and tapped the owl lightly with her wand to make the owl disappear to its owner with a poof. Chewing thoughtfully on her slightly rubbery eggs, she wondered what she could do with the extra money. Maybe a new bag she's been wanting from FCUK, or maybe those boots she saw at Prada. What about that Jigsaw suit? Hmm, choices, choices.

* * *

Over at the Malfoy Manor, chaos was being let loose. Draco, silly enough to give Ben an entire box of Fruit Loops and a toy, had his house upturned into a big mess. It was as if Ben was an equivalent of fifty hunger-crazed chimpanzees. There was a cracked lamp lying low on the floor, the cushions were scattered all over the house, and one had even found its way into the toilet bowl. The couch was lumpy for too much jumping over a soon to be six year old child, and the lights were becoming dim from constant on-and-off activities in the span of 10 minutes.

Draco sighed. Propping his head on his right hand, he wondered whether the baby sitter he just owl-ed would be able to handle Ben. Already, he had tried four of them yesterday in the afternoon. One had practically broken down after half an hour, and that was in the Manor. Another had stormed out of the manor with scratches on her arm. The others were just as disappointing.

Draco blew a random strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. This girl was his last hope, if she didn't work out, he might have to send Ben to the boarding school. The will didn't say anything about the boarding school right? Until Ben was 11, he would be staying in the Manor. Maybe, just maybe, the boarding school wouldn't be such a bad idea. He can be like the muggles and study Math-ticks, and Senesce. Then Ben would learn more than an average wizard. It would be good for him right?

With a small pop, Eros, Draco's black owl appeared. Small and compact, Eros was the most appropriate Apparating Owl that Draco had found in the Weasley's shop. He was quite delighted to find that he had snagged the only black owl that day. He just didn't want an outrageous orange or pink one that he saw some girls carrying. Tied securely on Eros' leg was the reply from the babysitter.

When he had first written to her, he hadn't expected a reply that fast. Her words were small and neat, whilst Draco's was a thin slant, and usually in green ink. Surprised that she was awake at seven in the morning, especially on a Sunday, he had replied almost immediately, hoping that he had not seemed to eager. The reply he received was a simple _"Sure. I'll see you at eight then." _

Smiling slightly, Draco ran a hand through his hair and almost fell asleep with his face in his coffee. Another hour…just one more hour…I've been up since 6. I haven't slept more than 6 hours for the entire week, give me a break, Draco thought, willing Ben to stop his loud shouts and screams.

* * *

"Ben! Stay still! Please, please, for your uncle. Stop fidgeting and stop clinging to my jacket! AGH! NO BEN! NOT THE FLOWERS!" Hermione heard muffled shouts and then silence. Hermione heard a tentative ringing of the doorbell. She had expected it. Almost all the wizards that visited her wasn't sure whether the doorbell was going to bite them if they touched it, except Mr Weasley who was so amused by it he pressed it constantly until the button jammed up.

Hermione brushed the invisible fluff off her sweater and faced the door. Breathing out slowly, she twisted the doorknob and smiled. "Hi! I'm—" Hermione stopped short. In front of her, her flowerpot had cracked and soil had spilt over the doormat, and behind the mess stood a small blonde child smiling genially, and holding the child's hand was an embarrassed looking blonde young man who she found very familiar.

"Uh, I'm really really sorry about this, Miss. Ben is quite hyper and he kicked the plant over," the young man apologised. Hermione gave a wide smile and with a flick of her wand, cleared up the mess. "It's alright, really. It's easily fixed. Come in, come in," Hermione said as she ushered the two of them in.

"Wow!" was the first word uttered by the young boy as he entered the apartment. He immediately rushed towards the toy train he spotted near the window. Soon, he was absorbed in his imagination. Hermione smiled and walked towards the kitchenette. "Tea or coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee would be fine. No milk, one sugar please," the young man replied. Hermione nodded and whipped out the coffee maker. "Have a seat please," Hermione waved her hand at two plush black chairs behind the bar. "I'll bring it over in a moment."

"Thanks, Ms, uh…"

"Granger."

"You sound very familiar… have I met you before?"

"I think it was at the park yesterday morning," Hermione smiled and brought the two cups of coffee over to the man. Whipping out a pen and a few sheets of paper Hermione asked the first question on the top of the paper, " Name, sir?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Hermione choked upon hearing the name and spilt the hot coffee down her front. "Shit," she swore. "Is my name that amusing?" Draco asked surprised, " Here, let me help you with that." Taking out a handkerchief he walked towards Hermione, only to find her backing off. "I'm fine, I really am," Hermione said quickly, with a flick of her wand, her sweater was clean. Taking it off, she revealed a white polo tee.

"You sure I don't know you?" Malfoy asked sceptically, "it seems I've seen you even before yesterday."

"No kid, Malfoy," Hermione replied with an edge in her voice.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ms Granger?" Malfoy asked again, " Wait… Granger. Granger, you say. You're not related to Hermione Granger are you?"

"I am Hermione Granger," Hermione snapped.

"Crap, you? Granger?" Malfoy choked.

"I kid you not, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Granger? A baby-sitter? You've got to be shitting me! I thought you would end up being the head of some Ministry quarters! And now you're a baby-sitter? Damn, I thought you were made of better stuff Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes, "What do you want? What are you? Oh wait, you don't have to answer that. You're an Auror."

"Yes I am, and you're just a baby-sitter. God Granger, get a life!"

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm here to look after your kid. Whose kid is this anyway? Parkinson's?" Hermione hissed. Draco looked momentarily stumped before replying icily, "Go to hell bucktooth. It's my cousin. If you want to know, I practice safe sex. I don't go round laying any girl I get my hands on. I have high expectations. I don't lay just any Mary, Jane, Anne."

Hermione laughed this time. "You? Are you sure? Rumours were you laid almost every girl in Slytherin." Draco scoffed, " No shit. I didn't okay? I'm pretty clean myself. So are you here to interview me or my love life?"

Hermione flicked her hair and shuffled the papers, "I'll just skip question 2 then. Questions 3, Do you have any— What Malfoy?"

"What's question 2?"

"Your personality. But I think we both know what your personality is. Probably along the lines of jerk, egoistic, blah de blah." Hermione rattled on.

"No I'm not, I am a sincere, polite gentleman," Draco replied hotly. Hermione grinned at Draco, "Yeah, and I am the Queen of England." Draco shrugged his shoulders. Hermione wrote down in the questionnaire: _Big head ego that thinks one is the perfect gentleman_, sarcasm dripping heavily.

"Question 3: do you have any STDs?" Hermione said clearly, " State." Draco spluttered and stared angrily at Hermione, " NO, I do not, Granger! Who do you think I am? The male version of a slut?" Hermione shrugged and left the questions blank.

"Question 4: Do you have any allergies to food, medication?"

"No."

"Question 5: Do you practice good oral hygiene?"

"Yes."

"Good. Okay. Next bit is about how well you know your child."

"He is not my child! Be damned Granger! This is my cousin's child!" Draco hissed angrily at Hermione. Hermione nodded with a flat smile and carried on, " Does your child respect you?"

"How would I know? I tell Ben stuff and he says okay and the next thing you know, he's gone."

"Short attention span. It's okay for kids his age. Questions 7: Does he behave?"

"Yes, he's okay. Just a bit hyperactive."

"You've been feeding him food with too much sugar. Question 8: Does your child eat the correct types of food? E.g. enough vegetables etc."

"Last time? I don't know. But he's a pretty healthy kid. Even though we've been eating take out for the past one week."

"Mm. That's okay I suppose. Does he eat vegetables? Like coleslaw? Or the stir fried Chinese ones?"

"Yes. He likes them actually."

"Okay. That's really good. Question 8: Have you ever beaten the child?"

"No!"

"Don't have to get so huffy about it, ferret. Question 9: Does your child enjoy company?"

"I think so. He gets on pretty well with the kids at the park."

"We'll find out later. The next few questions are on your personal particulars. Question 10: How old is your child?"

"Going 6 I think. His birthday is June the 14th."

"Pretty soon huh. When is your birthday?"

"August the 9th."

"Last question: is your child allergic to any food or medication?"

"Uh… I'm not really sure. I don't think he can eat prawns though."

"Okay. You're done!" Hermione plastered a big smile on her face and stuck out her hand. " You can go now and leave Ben here!" Draco shook his hand lightly and replied stonily, "How can I trust you that this kid is going to be taken care of well?"

"You can stay," Hermione sighed.

"I'll stay for an hour. I have work to do."

"Fine. But there won't be a lot of children until nine plus."

"Fine. I'll stay till nine plus. Plus, I'll make a wager with you, Granger."

"What? And why?"

"Why? Because I don't trust you. Yet. You might end up like the other four baby-sitters I interviewed yesterday. The longest one lasted was an hour. How are your skills going to be any better than theirs?"

"Because I care? And fine. What's the bet?"

"I bet you a dinner that Ben won't last the hour."

"Sure! Tell you what. It's 8.30, when the kids start coming in around 9, we'll see how Ben lasts okay?"

"Deal. If the kids get along with Ben, you win. If even one, I mean one; muggle-born kid starts crying because Ben won't share the train or whatever, you owe me a dinner. And it's a 50 galleon one. Got it?"

"It's a done deal, Malfoy. Prepare your wallet for tonight. I've got a dinner with Ginny and you're going to be paying for it." Hermione grinned and walked to Ben. On the way, she gave her wand a few casual flicks and transfigured most of the apartment's furniture into lurid green, pink, blue and yellow furniture. Most were made for children and there were a lot of toys and books lying around.

Hermione cast a spell over the kitchenette so that nobody under the age of 5 could enter. She flung open the curtains and let the natural warm sunlight spill into the room. Draco sat on the now lime green plush chair and drank his black coffee. Eat my dust Granger.

* * *

An hour later, Draco got out of his seat. The 'playroom' was noisy from the happy shouts of children, racing each other from one end to the other. Some children were quietly reading books; others were playing with the toys. Ben was happily content with his toy train, occasionally talking to some of the other children. Ben was happy. And Draco felt his wallet become lighter.

"So, where's my money?" Draco heard a triumphant voice from the opposite chair. Hermione was grinning mightily, her cheeks pink from the exercise of running around to help with the children.

Draco grudgingly took out his wallet, and kept it again, almost immediately, a cunning smile on his face. "Okay, I admit it. You're good Granger. You've got 10 little snotty beasts happy under your wings."

Hermione glared at him nastily. "They aren't snotty beasts. They are good children. They hardly ever fight, and always say please and thank you. Even your mum can't have trained you that well."

"Au contraire Granger. My mother did a good job bringing me up. And anyways, keep my family out of this." Draco said curtly. "Where's my winning?" Granger asked.

"With me. For now. I'll pay for your dinner. I will personally go to the restaurant and see that my 50 galleons are wroth it. I am not giving you 50 galleons to be splurged on boots or whatever. That's the deal. 50 galleons on a dinner, no more, no less." Draco smiled.

Granger stared at Draco stonily. This idiot was certainly a jerk. The bad thing was, he was a cunning jerk, making these bets trickier than she thought they were.

* * *

"Hermione! I can't believe you actually got us into the Blue Lotus! I've been wanting to get in here for ages!" Ginny hugged Hermione. Hermione smiled at the red head. She had gone to see Dean to get this favour. And boy, was his deal hard. For this 'favour' she had to put in a good word for the restaurant in the Prophet. What was more surprising was how Dean Thomas had ended up being one of the best chefs in London.

Hermione had changed into an asymmetrical burgundy top, and a black skirt. Hermione pointed Ginny to her hearth. With a flourish of green powder and a yell of 'Blue Lotus!" the both of them disappeared through the Floo Network.

Ginny landed in the Blue Lotus' hearth with a loud thump on her behind. Rubbing it sorely, she got up and found herself facing about a dozen other men and ladies. Apparently, the Blue Lotus' hearth was just outside the entrance of the restaurant. Hermione soon came out but landed not so gracefully on her feet. Wobbling a bit, she patted off as much Floo powder as possible before eventually pulling out her wand to clean the rest off.

"Are we going in yet?" Ginny questioned Hermione. Hermione nodded and pulled her friend's hand. A waiter soon led them to a table inside one of the quieter areas. Their menus floated from under the table and were laid out beautifully. Opening the menu, Hermione scanned the prices. Good. If they both ordered the noodles, and a martini each, there would still be enough for a dessert. "Oh yeah, Ginny, I'm on a 50 galleon budget. You think you can manage that?" Ginny spluttered, "50? That's way more than I need!"

"I meant as a total."

"Oh." Hermione shook her head and looked through her menu again. Eventually, she tapped the table with her wand and spoke into it. " I would like a dry Martini, the duck and lobster uh…thing? It's number 97, and the herbal soup please. Thanks!" Ginny followed suit and they both relaxed in their seats.

The surroundings were quiet even though it was full of people. The panels were a dark brown with intricate Chinese carvings on it of roses and phoenixes. The wallpaper on the top of the ceiling shone with bright blue lotus and sparkling clear water. They moved around in never ending cycles, giving Hermione a headache. The lights were dim and the old Shanghai music drifted around the area like a wispy cloud.

Their martinis arrived shortly and as the liquid touched Hermione's lips, she knew she deserved this. After so many months, she had finally been able to relax and drink, not slurp, not choke down, a good martini. Not only that, she didn't have to worry about the bills or the taxes, with Ben, everything would be much better.

Ginny eventually broke the silence with a hushed whisper, " Hermione, is that a paedophile there? He's playing with a kid." Hermione craned her head to the right and saw a young blonde boy happily bouncing on the cushions in one corner. Next to him was a young blonde man, calmly patting the boy's head and smiling. When he caught sight of Hermione staring, he raised his glass of wine to her and gave her a snide smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and was tempted to send a hex over. "That's Malfoy. As in Draco Malfoy." Ginny giggled a bit and looked at Hermione. "How'd you know?" Hermione sighed, " He's not a paedophile. That blonde kid over there is his nephew. His parents died in a car crash so Malfoy is in charge of him. I'm starting to baby-sit the kid from tomorrow onwards from 9 to 7. Tres cool huh?"

Ginny kept the shocked expression on her face for the rest of the dinner. When they were eating the delicious mango pudding from dainty china cups, Hermione pointed out, " Malfoy is paying for this dinner, by the way." Ginny almost choked on the chunk of mango. "Why?" she spluttered. "I bet with him that I was a good baby-sitter," Hermione smiled genially. "Come on Ginny. Let's go. The bill's on Malfoy today. Didn't know he was such a gentleman!" Hermione laughed. Interlocking their hands, the two walked out of the restaurant.

Over on the other side. Draco mentally slapped himself for the fifth time in the evening. He couldn't find a baby-sitter fast enough to look after Ben, so he decided to bring Ben. Mistake number one. When he came to the restaurant, he had to get Ben food that he would eat. The second mistake was he forgot the time he was supposed to be at the Blue Lotus and got there an hour early. Mistake number three. Draco had forgotten that Ben couldn't eat shellfish. When he had ordered the lobster bisque, Ben had scoffed the lot and eventually spent about half an hour in the toilet retching. Mistake number five, he couldn't control Ben and he started jumping on the cushions. He almost had to leave. And the worst mistake he could make that got him into so much trouble was he had bet with Granger. Damn you Granger.

* * *

Read and review yeah! Didn't expect myself to do this anyway. Very impromptu! Ming. 


	4. Letters

Hey again! Exam's are almost over, so I've taken an hour and a half to complete this chapter. Hope you like it and review! This story is in dire straits! Ming.

Chapter 4: Letters

_Now I'm out here counting airplanes_

_Trying to make sense of the changes_

_I don't want to be just anybody_

_So don't try to figure me out_

_Counting Airplanes, Train_

* * *

A large parliament of owls flew in through the large white windows of the Malfoy Manor. Within them, they held parcels and papers, cloths and shoes, almost everything from New York.

Yawning, Ben woke up and spotted the flurry of activity playing in front of his eyes. Pushing aside the duvet covers, he sprinted out of his room and rushed down the stairs. There, the owls were swooping left and right, leaving a flurry of feathers everywhere they went.

Draco heard them too. He thought he was dreaming. One moment, he was dressed in purple holding a teacup and all of a sudden, a huge wind blew, it's tempest blowing away the table, the teapot and the business counterparts. Clutching his hat on his head, he forced himself to wake up to stop the noise. Yet, the loud noise carried on from down the corridor.

Groaning, Draco pulled on a green sweater and a pair of white pants and trod downstairs. Down there, Ben was standing in the middle of the grand foyer, about a hundred owls whorled around him like he was the eye of the hurricane. Holding up his hands, Ben let two owls rest on both sides, untying the strings on their legs. A piece of parchment fell from them and he waved it eagerly at Draco. "UNCLE DRACO!" Ben screamed over the noise, "Letters!"

* * *

Draco and Ben were sitting cross-legged on the white marble floor. All around them, letters littered the floor. "Okay, so this one says that Ben: come back to New York! Grandma, and all the aunts will look after you! Leave England Ben! Love, Aunt Susan," Draco said out clearly to Ben. Ben pulled a face and complained, " Aunt Susan complains and complains and complains, and she won't let me have sweets before dinner, not like Mum."

Draco laughed and tossed the letter to his right. Already, the mound was quite large, with many useless letters. Apparently, Simon Murray was smart enough to teach his family about owl post, or else, Draco would have never received so many. Draco never particularly liked Simon. Firstly, he had jet-black hair and wore spectacles, which reminded Draco painfully about Harry. After that flaw, came another one. Simon was British by birth, but a New Yorker. His whole family had moved when he was a child, leaving their roots behind, changing their voices to a slang that hardly made sense sometimes. To him in the least. Well, at least Nicole was happy.

Nicole Murray, or rather, Nicola Vera Black. Cousin from his mother's side, Nicole had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. What was different from most Blacks was her brilliant smile. Draco and her had hit off almost immediately.

"What do you want?"

"Trying to say hello?"

"Go away. I don't know you."

"I'm your cousin Nicola. Nick for short."

"Fine Nick, bugger off, you're not needed here."

"Suit yourself."

"Hmph."

"Was just going to say that there's pudding downstairs if you want any."

"Pudding?"

"Yes pudding, as in strawberry shortcake. I made it myself!"

"Ick. I bet it tastes horrible."

"How would you know? Here's a piece." Nicola had held out her hands, revealing a large chunk of the shortcake. Her white frock was stained with jam and juice and her face had smears of flour and her hair looked as if she had powder in it. Draco looked at her apprehensively. She wasn't like any other Black. Taking it carefully, as if it was going to bite, Draco peered from all corners. Nicola laughed. "It's really okay, I didn't hex it or anything. I'm not allowed to use a wand." Draco bit into the shortcake and savoured the shortcake, melting in his mouth as it touched his tongue.

"How is it?"

"Hmm."

"Huh?"

"It's good."

Draco was four; Nicola was eight. Being an only child, Draco had hardly any friends to play with. So when Narcissa decided to visit her sisters and brothers, Draco tagged along, hoping that someone his age would at least talk to him. It was his first time seeing another girl older than him. Nicola was a distant cousin from his mother's side. Pretty and strong-minded, she was constantly being chased by wizards of all ages as the years passed.

"You know Draco."

"Yes?"

"I want to get married."

"You're ten!"

"Yes, yes, but I still want to get married. When I'm older, I want a child. Doesn't matter whether the child is a girl or boy. But I want my child to grow up in a family of love."

"Is your family not of love?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It is cold, hard stone."

Draco should have known better. His family was no different. Being the only child, his father put a lot of pressure on him to do well. Not just in grades, but in many other things as well. He had to be the first to own the Nimbus 2001, he had to become a prefect, he had, he had, and he had. Nicola was different. Nicola had warm eyes, not distant ones like most he knew. Nicola laughed and said what she thought, she got angry easily, but she forgave just as fast. Draco thought that Nicola was perfect.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"I'm 21 now."

"And I'm 17. So?"

"I'm getting married."

"Oh."

"I have a baby already."

"So fast?"

"I love this man, Draco."

"Is it that New York man?"

"Yes. The one that you hate because he reminds you of Harry Potter."

"Suit yourself."

"Aren't you going to say anything to me? You haven't even replied my RSVP and it was sent a week ago!"

"Never got round to opening it. I just left school. Owls are being redirected back to the Manor"

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Draco, do you think you could come?"

"Why?"

"You're the one who still talks to me."

Nicola had been disowned at the age of eighteen. Just after her birthday, she had announced she would not be Nicola Black anymore. It would be Nicole. Just Nicole. She said she hated the family. The family that had suppressed her for so long, the family that kept so tight a reign on her, she was choking with every move she made, the family that would hold on to her for the rest of her life if she did not make her move. It was simply the matter of zapping her name off the large tapestry, leaving a charred mark just next to Tonks' mother. It was scorched off two years later when she announced she was getting married to a muggle.

Nicole loved it.

"It's called freedom Draco!"

"Freedom? Don't make me laugh."

"I like sugar coated words Draco."

"Even if they tell lies?"

"Yes, even if they do. He's Ben. Benjamin Michael Murray."

"Ugh. Sounds like a muggle name."

"Not everybody is called Draco Malfoy. Know the name well, because we're coming to visit you in say, another five minutes?"

"What? Wait! I'm not ready!"

CRACK. Draco held the dead telephone next to his ear. The next thing he heard was the door opening, echoing through the lifeless rooms. "Draco! We're here!" A cheery voice called out. Ruffling his hair with a sigh he walked down the stairs. In the middle of the main foyer stood a beautiful woman, her blonde hair like a bright spark in the dim room, her blue eyes lively in the dark. And in her hands were a small blue bundle and her wand. "So, Uncle Malfoy, what does it feel like?" she smiled.

"Nice to see you too Nicola." Draco bowed slightly and peered apprehensively at the bundle. Inside, was a little baby with a large tuft of hair. His blue eyes smiled happily and he showed a toothy grin. "Got your eyes and hair," Draco said gruffly. Nicola laughed, " You think? I see you've taken to the young child already, Uncle."

"You bring him to me when he's one year old?"

"You didn't turn up for the wedding until we were just about to make the vows!"

"I still turned up!"

"Too late for that Draco." Silence radiated from the room like a harmful ray before Draco spoke again. "How's life with a muggle?"

"Great. You get to use electricity; you don't have to make potions. It's brilliant Draco. Get a muggle girlfriend for yourself, I say you need one."

"You have no right to preach me, cousin of mine."

"I do, because if I die, this child is going to you and he needs a mother."

* * *

Draco snapped back into reality. He had been staring idly at a piece of parchment for the past ten minutes. Looking at the parchment, he tossed it to one side. This time, he picked up a plain envelope. On the front, he saw his name written out in dark green ink, in a cursive smooth handwriting. Flipping it to the back he saw the seal of the Blacks. _Nicola. _He hurriedly opened the envelope and pieces of thick parchment of fine material dropped onto his lap.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_By the time you get this letter, I would have been long gone. No matter the reasons of my death, please heed to this letter, like you would to a will. The proper will from the lawyers will come to you later. For that matter, I have to entrust you with my son, Benjamin Michael Murray. _

_I am sure you have met him with my wife, and this is the first time I am addressing you personally. I know about Nicola's past, and I know that you are the only one she would entrust my child with._

_There was an inky splotch next to the next sentence, which made the words illegible. Murmuring a charm, the splotch disappeared to form the actually sentence._

_You are my only chance Draco Malfoy. My family knows little about Nicola and find her as far as witches go in storybooks, evil, demented and bent on world domination. I would rather you take care of Ben as I am sure that my family would not be so understanding and will be hell bent on making Benjamin grow up as a 'normal' child. I respect your culture and would never dare try correcting it._

_This is the reason I entrust you with my child. I am sure you will take good care of him and if he were only a few years old, take care of his needs until he enters Hogwarts, where I am sure your headmaster would take brilliant care of him. You are his guardian, Draco Malfoy._

_I place my trust in you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Simon Murray_

Draco closed the letter and massaged his temples. This letter was supposed to come immediately after the death of the Murrays! Was it intercepted? As he looked around, he saw the owls unscathed but looking dreadfully tired. A non-stop trip for New York with so much baggage weighing them down must have been a killer. Pulling out his wand, he pointed at an empty space and conjured up a few large bowls of water and pellets. The owls rushed to the food in frenzy, leaving part of the main foyer empty with the furniture and letters.

Draco found himself intrigued by a large box under some letters. Pulling it out with a grunt, he laid it down gently on the marble floor and unwrapped the paper. Was this a gift? He thought. When he had undone the wrapping paper, he found himself staring at a large red box. Pulling off the cover, he peered at the contents. There were books and more books and a single piece of rolled up parchment. Letters again? Draco thought, amused.

_Dear Draco, _

_It is I, your cousin Nicola. I know you must be feeling very sad right now what with our deaths. I saw it coming Draco. They would have come in the end, to take control of me. I write this with a heavy heart but I know that my time will be coming soon. Signs have been appearing, more frequently than ever. _

_But what I leave you is the wish for hope, that you can take care of our Ben and have him grow up in a loving family. I hope that what has happened to me and you would never happen to any other child._

_In this box, contains all that you need to know about Ben. There are photo albums, folders, information, everything. I hope that you will be able to understand that I was not born to become a burden. I was born so that I could rebel, get the best out of life, and form another human being, which will become your happiness. _

_Love, _

_Nicola Vera Black_

Draco smiled. Become your happiness eh? We'll see Nicola, we'll see. Draco turned to the child sitting next to him. Ben was busily folding paper aeroplanes from the junk parchment. Draco stared at the mess in front of him. Feathers, furniture, junk, parchment. And that was just the start. He needed a cleaner.

* * *

"Ring!" The shrill bell cried again. Hermione yanked the door open. Draco was leaning casually to the side of the frame, looking bored. In one hand, he held Ben's hand. "Sorry I'm early, Granger," Draco drawled, giving Hermione a smirk. Hermione gave a forced smile and bent down to Ben's height. Ben rushed into Hermione's arms with a shrill "Herb!"

"Herb?" Draco asked cynically, with his trademark eyebrow raised.

"Ben! I said Hermione! Her-my-oh-knee. Or Herm, just not Herb. Okay Ben?" Hermione said exasperatedly to Ben. Ben nodded his head eagerly and replied, "Okay Herb!"

It had been two weeks since Draco had started to drop Ben off at Hermione's apartment. "I have no choice Granger, or I wouldn't even leave myself in your hands. I have to work you know." He had said. Hermione brushed the memory aside angrily. Five years had passed and he was still having a go at her. Making her embarrassed, making her feel useless.

"Agh! Malfoy! What have you been feeding Ben!" Hermione cried out when Ben pulled something out of his trousers' pocket and stuffing it into his mouth. Draco stared at Ben chewing. "Nothing, really!" He replied truthfully.

"Ben, take it out from your mouth this instant," Hermione said, going McGonagall. Ben reluctantly spat it out from his mouth. On the carpet, lay two toffees. "Sweets? Sweets?" Hermione said shrilly, turning it Draco, "You feed him sweets at eight in the morning? What is wrong with you?" Hermione looked disgusted and ushered Ben to the toilet to wash his hands and mouth.

Draco rubbed his temples for the second time that morning. Yesterday, he had spent the whole day trying to clean up the mess left by the owls and sort out as much as he could, and he was only half done. He didn't know where to put the furniture, should he even keep them? The Manor had more than enough of antiques and other odds and ends; it was just a matter of hiding them. And all those letters that he had yet to read.

Eventually, he found the will, which showed that Ben owned all the money his parents had, and practically everything, except the house in New York that went to Simon's family. Now, he had to find the key to the Gringotts Vault and make sure that Ben didn't lose the key. Or maybe, he'll just keep it and give it to Ben when he went to Hogwarts.

The bell gave a shrilly ring a few minutes later. "Could you get that for me, Malfoy? Even you have some basic courtesy right?" Hermione yelled out when she heard the bell. She was busily trying to get Ben to get his shirt off so she could wash the stains of toffee off it.

Draco gave a non-committal grunt and pulled open the door. "Hermione!" A voice said cheerily, before stopping short. "You're not Hermione. Where is she?" Draco stared at the man in front of him. He was dressed in smart red wizard robes and was holding the hand of a young girl. "'Course I'm not," Draco replied, "I'm not even a woman."

"Karl!" Hermione said cheerfully and nudged Draco aside. Kissing both of her cheeks, Karl straightened up. "Well, here to drop Kate off. A bit early I know, but I'm in a rush. The warlocks down at St. Mungo's are growing crazy again," Karl said as he straightened up. Kate gave Hermione a big hug and stared at Draco. Hermione nodded knowingly, "I know, I heard from Seamus about that too, trying to rebel huh? He's doing a piece on them." Karl nodded back and kissed Kate on the head, " Be a good girl okay, Kate? Mum is off in Egypt covering a report on the mummies. She'll send you a mummy hand if you behave okay?" Kate nodded and waved goodbye with a toothy grin. There was a loud crack and Karl had disapparated.

Draco looked at the little girl clinging onto Hermione amusedly. "Got yourself a girlfriend there, Granger," Draco sniggered. "Whatever Malfoy, you can go now, Ben's safe with me." Draco shrugged and nodded and with a crack, was gone. "I don't like him Hermione," Kate tugged at the hem of Hermione's skirt. "Me neither Kate honey, me neither."

* * *

"Granger, I'm calling in a favour," Draco announced when he picked up Ben at seven in the evening. "What makes you think I'll do it?" Hermione spat back almost immediately. "Because it's worth 75 galleons." Hermione stopped short of slamming the door in his face. "I knew you would fall for that," Draco smirked.

"I don't have to take it you know," Hermione said as she examined her fingers, "I'm taking care of Ben because he needs taking care of. I'm not doing it for money or because of you. What do you want?"

"House cleaning."

"House cleaning?" Hermione chortled, "You have got to be kidding. You're paying 75 galleons for house cleaning services?"

"The Manor is really big, if you must know," Draco protested, "And if you take it, you'll be doing much more than just house cleaning." Hermione curiosity piqued. "If I take this job, I get 75 galleons."

"Yes."

"No strings attached?"

"No strings attached," Draco ensured Hermione. "Let's make a bet shall we? You clean my house in one day along with all the crap in there and I'll add in another ten galleons." Draco held out his hand. Hermione took it firmly, "Deal."

* * *

Thank you to all those who read and review. (: 


	5. Picture Talk

Chapter 5: Picture Talk

"Okay, I'm here. What would you have me do?" Hermione spoke quickly once Draco had opened the door. She had tied a bandana around her forehead to keep her fringe out of her house and she was dressed in loose fitting clothes for easy bending and stretching. Draco looked at her amused. This girl was getting all worked up over cleaning?

"Come in, come in," he said airily, leading Hermione in through the large mahogany doors. Hermione was so preppy; she could have formed a one-man cheerleading squad for the Quidditch Finals. That was until she saw the main foyer and almost dropped dead.

"Watch your step Granger, you won't want to step on owl droppings at seven in the morning," Draco snickered as he looked back at the dazed Hermione and accidentally stepped into a pile of droppings. Swearing, he zapped the droppings off his shoe and indicated for the currently giggling Hermione to follow him. "It's not funny," he snapped over his shoulder.

In the kitchen was Ben, happily munching away on his sugar loaded cereal and playing with a toy. When he saw Hermione he gave a loud burp and ran towards Hermione's leg with a large scream, "Herb!" Hermione was slightly knocked back and tried to balance herself on the kitchen ledge. "It's Hermione, Ben. Hermione. Not Herb," Hermione smiled and tried to correct Ben for the millionth time. Draco had poured two cups of coffee and added in a sugar cube for each cup. "One sugar right?" He asked over his shoulder. Hermione nodded and tried to untangle herself from the messy hyper lump that was tightly wrapped below her knees. "Ben, leggo, let go of me, Ben! I'm going to fall, AGH!" Hermione gave a small shriek and toppled into a colourful mess on the slightly sticky floor.

Draco looked at the crumpled lady on the floor and placed the two mugs on the table. He bent down and offered a hand, which Hermione willingly took. Hoisting her up, Draco gave a weak smile and gave her instructions about the house. "Okay, firstly, clear up the crap on the main foyer. Clean the walls, do something about the broken windows and tiles, clean the tiles, make sure no lamps are found in the toilet bowls, dust the couches and the furniture upstairs and wipe them clean. Wash the bathrooms, there are eleven by the way, then go to the bedrooms and guest rooms and dust them out as much as you can. Don't ever, I repeat, don't ever get into the rooms that are locked because they probably contain Dark Art artefacts and antiques. Oh yes, the kitchen needs cleaning too, and if you have time, please stock it up, here's the list of stuff we need and this is a hundred galleons which is only to be used for restocking the household items. And I want to see the receipt. Clear?"

Hermione nodded her head mutely. Did she even remember what he had just said? "You sure you don't want me to repeat those instructions all over again, Granger?" Draco raised his eyebrows and put on a look of mock concern. Hermione albeit slightly rattled replied as coolly as she could, "No thank you Malfoy. All I need to do is clean and clear, don't touch locked rooms and stock the kitchen. Easy." Malfoy bent in towards Hermione and stared at her. "This Manor is more than just two storeys," He said mysteriously for added effect. "Then expect the levels to be spanking clean when you get home," Hermione matched his stare and gave a wide grin, "Because, I have my ways." She gave a dramatic fling of her arms as wide as she could, almost toppling over a vase with wilting flowers. Draco snickered and grabbed his cloak.

"Off to work!" He announced and with one swift move kissed Ben on the forehead and disapparated. "A tad dramatic isn't he?" Hermione mused. "Uncle Draco is always like that. He's a nice uncle, Herb. Why don't you like him?" Ben asked curiously. "In school, honey, he made my life a living hell whenever I was around him. Let's just say he wasn't a nice person to me," Hermione sat on the ledge of the kitchen and sipped her coffee. "What's a living hell?" Ben asked again. "Something you shouldn't know about," Hermione smiled back. Hermione jumped off the kitchen ledge and gave a winning smile towards Ben. "Let's get this house clean Ben! And make your uncle proud of you!" Hermione yelled and rolled up her sleeves. Ben gave a delighted shout and clapped his hands wildly.

Hermione rummaged through some boxes and eventually found an old wireless radio. She turned it on and tuned it to her favourite station. "And for all you old bats out there stuck at home, go out and have fun! This is the Scottish rock group, Screwed Sparks playing their hit single!" The DJ announced before playing the loud music. Hermione transfigured a mop and a bucket full of soapy water and directed it to the main foyer. With a quick spell, the mop stood erected and was soon set cleaning the excrements of the thousand owls.

With an arm round the radio, and the other hand used as a makeshift microphone, Hermione half jumped her way up the main stairs. When she opened her eyes, only one word could describe what she was seeing, "Wow." The area was huge, like a large football pitch with numerous rooms lining each side and atriums at specific locations. And that was only the front. Behind her, Hermione found large ceiling to floor glass panes that glimmered slightly in the morning sun. There were artistically arranged flowers put in large crystal vases and huge paintings on a wall. And all around, lining the floor was a thick white carpet. It was so thick; it covered Hermione's toes. As she looked carefully at the portraits of the Malfoy family, they began to move too. Some were coughing as they tried to get the thick layer of dust off the canvas. With a flick of a wand, Hermione cleared the dust and found herself staring at a straight back lady in Victorian clothing.

"My, my, what do we have here? A muggle born?" The lady asked with a thick accent as she peered at Hermione through her binoculars. She was sitting on an uncomfortable chair and her grey dress pooled around her like a fluffy umbrella. "Yes, ma'am, I am," Hermione replied curiously. The lady laughed and put her binoculars down daintily on her lap. "Well, this is the first time I've seen a muggle-born, is it not Charles?" Somewhere, from a few paintings down, Hermione heard a loud grunt and wheezes following. Hermione followed the coughs and found herself in front of painting larger than the other. Again, she cleared the dust but to find herself being scrutinized by a man in a tight dark green waistcoat and a pair of stunningly fitting black trousers.

"Yes, yes m'dear. Indeed, it is a muggle born," The man whom Hermione presumed was Charles said and gave a small cough, which he covered politely behind his hand. "Well, I certainly did not stop them from coming. Who did?" There was a loud answer from a painting on the other side of the wall. "I did! Who wants the Malfoy family be tainted!" Came a large bellow, "The muggle born are worth nothing more than servants!" Hermione made a hiss like an angry cat at the portrait and pointed her wand at it.

She cleared the dust and saw a stout man and huge bulging eyes smoking. From the way he stood, or rather, squatted inches from the ground, Hermione thought he was an exact replica of an ugly toad. "Say that again, you twit," Hermione hissed again, an angry glint in her eye. The toad man looked down at her with supposed superiority and smirked, "Mudblood. You bloody mudblood. You are worth only a few knuts, to be traded, to be bought, to be our servants even when—" The toad had hardly finished when a curse was muttered from Hermione, causing his throat to constrict, and him to gasp for breath. Hermione looked at him with a grin like cat on her face. "Anymore to say, sir?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from every word. The toad waved his hands frantically as he clamoured for breath. Hermione lifted the curse easily leaving the man gasping. "Care to explain?" Hermione questioned the dishevelled man.

The man shrugged and called out another name. "Thelonius!" There was a grunt not far away and another wheeze. Sighing, Hermione said a spell and removed the dust from all the paintings. "Over here, m'dear!" An old voice called out to Hermione. Hermione traced the voice to find it belonged to a bent old man dressed simply in monk's clothing. "Yes sir?" Hermione asked cautiously. She never knew when this man would start spouting nonsense like the frog. Even if he were a monk.

"Nothing to fear m'dear. I am Thelonius Malfoy. And also, the only monk in the whole Malfoy history. And I am history. I know the details of everything in and out of this house. The—" The toad made an impatient noise. "Right. About muggle borns." Thelonius flipped an archaic brown leather bound book on his lap. "Ah, here it is. Muggle born wizards were not common in the wizarding world centuries ago. Everybody was of a pureblood. However, a few purebloods felt that intermarriage would lead to disastrous effects on the newborns, thus mixed marriages were allowed, leading to the half blood wizards and witches. In the later years, slightly later than the Victorian era, there were a few uncanny happenings occurring in the muggle world, where wizards were found but off a muggle descent. They were, of course under scrutiny of the Ministry and many purebloods. It was irregular and uncommon to have 'tainted' blood living among wizards. And also, because they looked different." Thelonius read from the book.

"Different how?" Hermione asked curiously. "They were unpleasant looking in the least," Thelonius said meekly, looking slightly embarrassed. Hermione felt like as if she wanted to burst into tears for such discrimination, yet it was slightly amusing to find purebloods so wont to beauty. "You have got to be kidding," Hermione eventually choked out. "Yes, well m'dear! This is very true in the least. The Malfoys have always been a good-looking family, except for _him _over there," The Victorian lady spoke again. The toad made another angry noise in his throat. Hermione laughed, clutching her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut. Malfoy? Good-looking? Please tell me you're joking! But when Hermione opened her eyes again and saw the people in front of her, she realised that it was indeed the truth. Yes, most were harsh looking with their porcelain white features, and sleek blonde hair. Many, or rather, almost all had piercing grey eyes and a tight-lipped look on them. Yet, all of them looked elegant and well poised, and yes, good-looking. Except for the exception of the toad.

"But you haven't told me what is wrong with muggle born wizards!" Hermione demanded impatiently. "Well, an important thing is, not many wizards have blonde hair, so it's difficult what with genes. And, nobody wanted to marry down the ladder, so it was a tad difficult," A young lady said softly from behind Hermione. "But…did you not say that purebloods did marry muggles?"

"Well, that was a bit different. You can't stop true love sometimes, m'dear but in the Malfoy family, most marriages were pre-arranged so nobody had much of a choice right?" Thelonius said apologetically. A few voices spoke up with agreement.

"We certainly thought that intermarriage was a good idea, but the Malfoy family have been doing pre-arranged marriages for so long, it is hard to break the tradition. But, all muggle borns and half bloods were welcomed as second wives!" Thelonius carried on brightly. Hermione gave a loud sigh and sat on the lush carpet, which was now turning grey from dust. "Let me get this straight. You people, married purebloods with blonde hair, and were allowed second wives even if they weren't purebloods. So where are their pictures?" Hermione asked loudly. "Second wives do not get their pictures up," the toad hissed nastily with a cackle, "And anyways, we Malfoys never kept second wives."

Losing her patience, Hermione yelled a curse and blasted it at the toad. Yet, the portrait still remained, with the nasty toad still cackling louder than ever. Hermione swore quietly and looked at the other pictures. "Can anybody tell me why this toad was even in your family? He certainly does not have platinum hair." The other pictures laughed and the toad fell quiet. "He'd adopted, child," Charles, the Victorian wizard called out. "Adopted? I see. So, sir, were you ever married?" Hermione asked smoothly as she fingered her wand and walked towards the toad. The toad gulped and backed away as far as he could with his eyes bulging. And then he realised that he could actually move from frame to frame.

Hermione grinned at the panting toad as he ran as quickly as he could away from Hermione. The other portraits laughed too until he ran past them which caused them to look disgruntled as their space was overtaken by the toad. Hermione soon bid goodbye to the portraits until she came back to clean them later. Well, at least we now know why Malfoy is so stuck up.

Hermione laid her back on the cool marble floor and gave a wide smile as she looked up. The ceiling was free from spiders and lizards and was a bright brilliant white it almost blinded her. She had spent a few hours on her back cleaning the high ceilings, levitated off the ground along with a few rags and a bucket full of water and soap. Before that, Ben and her had been cleaning the toilets. To her surprise, Hermione had found a few waterlogged pipes full of blonde hair. Whom they belonged to and where, Hermione would rather find out. The mirrors had to be cleaned from dirty stains like toothpaste and black smudges. The tiles were yellow around the edges and the crème coloured shower curtains were turning black at the bottom.

After the talk with the knowledgeable portraits, Hermione had rid the main foyer of owl droppings and replaced all the wilted flowers and cleaning the vases. She had dusted the lights and chandeliers and scrubbed the tiles clean of chocolate stains and mud. She then went on to the kitchen, which was full of unwashed plates and mugs. Soon, the kitchen was clean too. After cleaning the washrooms and the ceiling, it only left Hermione with the bedrooms, the portraits and the restocking of the household items.

Deciding to tackle the portraits first, Hermione tied her hair into a loose chignon and walked up the stairs. The first thing she heard when she got close the first few portraits was a squeak followed by a few disgruntled snorts. Hermione called out to the portraits with a grin on her face, "Sorry to intrude again, but I'm just here to dust the frames and the canvas. So hold your noses!" Hermione heard a few loud breaths and then immediate silence. Hermione chanted a quick spell and pointed it to all the hundred portraits one at a time, causing the dust to fly in the air and making some of the portraits sneeze. She then took a few rags and with a quick jab, made them fly, damp, to the frames and set them cleaning. "All done, you can let go now," Hermione announced. She heard them let go of their breaths with relief. "I'll come back and check later," Hermione said as she walked away from the portraits.

The beds, Hermione soon found were large king-sized beds in every one of the rooms. Some were, of course, more elegant and extravagant. There were varying hues of green and beige in all of them. The one she found most stunning was a large bed covered in vine green covers. The pillows were encased in the finest silk and the wardrobe was made of a rich oak. On one side of the room was a locked door but on the other side adjoining the room, was a big bathroom that could have been big enough to be made into a slightly smaller bedroom. There was a huge, wide tub in the centre lined with unused scented candles and a few plants. The dark green towels were monogrammed with a cursive slant 'M' on the edge of it.

As she wiped the mirrors gently, she heard somebody coughing. Hermione spun around frantically, trying to locate the voice. "You're pretty," came a voice. Hermione held her wand tightly and dropped the cloth she was holding. Hermione soon found it to be the mirror talking to her. "What do you want?" Hermione demanded as she prodded the mirror with her wand. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't see girls in the bathroom anymore," the mirror replied wistfully. "Then who do you see?"

"The master of the Manor." Hermione gasped and dropped her wand. "Draco Malfoy?" she eventually choked out. "Yes, that's him. All he ever does is sit in the tub, or shave, or brush his teeth. He doesn't talk much innit?" The mirror carried on. Hermione picked up her wand and looked around her. She had found Draco Malfoy's room? And his bathroom is so clean! "Is he a neat freak?" She muttered to herself. "Actually, yes," the mirror replied honestly, " He clears the tub of suds and water, wipes up the spilt water around the sink with his towel, and gets his house elf to wash the dirty towels. Did you know he doesn't use the same towel more than once a day?" Hermione made a small squeak. "He still has a house elf?"

"Yes, she's no good. All she does is do the laundry," the mirror replied, bored. Hermione could almost imagine the mirror dangling its feet off the sill, slouching. "But I thought that house elves weren't supposed to touch clothes?" The mirror gave a scrutinising gaze. "How should I know? I'm just a mirror." And that was the end of discussion.

* * *

"Malfoy! Office!" Draco heard his surname called out and perked up. He straightened his robes and got off from his seat in his cubicle. Draco hated walking down the long aisle with the two neat rows of office cubicles flanking his sides. The strip was narrow with random things jutting out a certain points in front of him like wood, cloak hangers, hats, anything. And people would stare out from their own cramped space choked with messy pieces of random parchment and the odd quill here and there. They would stare and whisper, to the people in front of them, to the people behind them, to anybody around them. 

Draco hated it. It was like judgement day. So Draco had to keep calm and composed, give the odd haughty stare like most Malfoys would do and keep his heart from bursting into a tap dance. And every time he walked past a the Weasel's table or Pothead, he would make sure to give the normal snide sneer and the raised eyebrow. It was bad that a third of the Golden Trio was in the office, it just made it worse that the girl was cleaning his house and the Weasel's sister was here to replace her brother as another third of the Trio. God, could they not crowd his already cluttered life?

But today, both Scarhead and his girlfriend weren't at their tables. He quickened his pace as he neared the chief's office. He gave a sharp rap on the frosted glass panel with the sign peeling off and heard a short bark for his name again. Draco sighed heavily, now what did he do?

When he entered, Draco gave a short bow and found that he was not alone. " Here's your new partner, Potter and Weasley. Draco Malfoy." Draco stood aghast at his chief. He craned his head ever so slightly before he found two wands pointed at his neck. "Anything but him, chief. We've got a bad history between the three of us." Draco assumed that was Potter.

The chief glared at all three men in front of him. "No can do, sorry. You three are the best I've got on the whole squad and for this mission, nothing less than the best will do."

"What's so special about this mission that I cannot do with Blaise, or even alone?" Draco asked coldly and pointed his wand towards Ginny Weasley's eye. Harry Potter turned towards Draco and directed his wand towards his brain. "Harm her and you die, Ferret," Harry said softly, danger slick in his words. Draco lowered his wand and challenged Harry to meet his gaze. "You're in front of the chief, Potter. Where are your manners?" Draco replied smoothly. Harry stumbled slightly when he realised where he was. He lowered his wand and inclined his head towards Ginny to do the same. Ginny did so grudgingly, her knuckles turning white from gripping her wand too hard, and her cheeks flushed.

"Listen," The chief barked, " I have no time for games." He pulled out a thick cream coloured folder, bulging with parchment. As he placed it on the wooden table, it flew open and the contents spilled out. Inside, Draco saw the many photographs of the Servants of the Lord. Many were taken in the day, where all of them were dressed in casual robes, walking on the streets. "What is the mission, sir," Draco asked.

"These are the remaining few Death Eaters who have yet been caught because there isn't enough evidence yet. But there have been rumours that they are planning to do something big in the next few months or so. Now, I know that rumours are hardly every correct. But this time, my gut feelings are screaming that these rumours just might be true. We need evidence, people, we need hardcore evidence to reel these men in. We will go through extraordinary lengths to prove that these men are guilty. Do you here me?"

" Yes sir!" the three men stood ramrod straight and shouted out. The chief gave a grin. "That's what I wanted to hear, men. For now, we've only got this much information. We have some working undercover, but they aren't working fast enough. They just might pull a Guy Fawkes on us, do you get it? We have no idea what's going on, sources are limited. We need to do something about it."

The chief eventually let all three Aurors go, each carrying a bulging folder which was preparing the split any moment. At lunch, Draco was bent over the folder, intent on finding out more about everything. Had he not 'betrayed' his family, he wouldn't even be alive.

Draco saw a small purple heart drop in front of him a few minutes later as he reviewed the blurred photographs on his table. The heart burst into a flurry of smaller hearts varying from blue to purple. "Not now Blaise," Draco snapped irritably. The hearts vanished instantly. "Aw, c'mon Draco. Enough is enough. Get some shine on yourself already. You look liked you've been cooped in this hole for way to long," A honeyed voice floated above him. Draco waved in a random direction to make Blaise get lost. Yet, the voice didn't sound like voice, no matter how gay he was.

Draco looked up and instantly regretted his own actions. In front of him stood a stunningly thin woman with breasts the size of melons stuck on her chest. Her black hair was wavy and sleek, and her dressing unconventional. The lurid pink robes looked a few sizes too small, accentuating her breasts even further, and they looked as if they had been torn on purpose. "Hello, Pansy," Draco sighed. Pansy Parkinson gave a delighted shriek and wrapped her thin hands around Draco's neck and pulled his head to his bosom. "Why, Draco, I thought you wouldn't recognise me! After going to Egypt for this whole lose weight thing, I thought you wouldn't even know that I was Pansy from school."

Draco pulled his head away from the woman and gasped fro breath. "You were only gone for a week or so." He eventually said after regaining his normal breathing pace. Draco looked at the woman in front of her. It was almost every man's dream to bed this person. Almost every man. She had gone on a diet almost straight after leaving school ("How can anyone not eat the school's food?"), and had done weird things to her face. It looked like it had been pulled back. Her nose was straight, too straight to be normal, her lips were fuller and stretched from one cheek to the other, and her eyes just looked too big.

Pansy had sworn not to see Draco until she became 'beautiful', yet every time she popped up in front of him, the more Draco disliked how she had tried to transform herself. Pansy had gone off into one of her loud speeches about what had happened to make herself more 'beautiful', all the money that had been put into this 'project' of hers. Draco tried to shut out the noise in front of him but to no avail. Eventually, he closed the folder and placed it into his suitcase. "Lunch, Pansy?" Draco plastered on a fake smile.

* * *

Draco reached home exhausted. It was nine, and it was all because of Pansy. "I want dinner with the Draco Malfoy," Pansy had whined, and being the gentleman he was, he obliged. Before that, he had lunch with her in one of the many roadside cafés, enduring the torment of Pansy non-stop chatter. Following that, he was almost killed by Potter and Weaselette in the toilets, just so that they could 'set things straight'. 

Draco took out his set of keys and opened the door. Darkness greeted him as silence made a thick blanket around him. There was no sound coming from anywhere, and his footsteps echoed on the cold marble floor. "Hello? Granger? Ben?" Draco called out, becoming slightly worried.

Draco dropped his suit case on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. The larder was full with fresh foodstuffs, and the sink was clean except for a plate and some utensils. He then walked up the stairs slowly and found an odd lump huddled outside one of the doors.

"Granger?" Draco called out. The lump moved and gave a small moan. Hermione got up from where she had been seated for the past hour and a half. Her limbs were numb from the cold and her stomach growling for food. "Malfoy," Hermione said fearfully as Draco approached her and hauled her up. " I'm sorry."

* * *

WOW! Finally got round to completing this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update. It's just that I've got a really bad case of writer's block and every time I want to try and carry on with this, something else crops up. Hope you guys enjoy this piece though. Read and review okay! Really, this story has been getting tons of hits and views but close to none reviews for each chapter, so please, please, think about reviewing the story, okay! Thanks, ming. 


	6. Three Sickles' Question

It's been a long time and I apologise to all readers for updating so slowly. And once again, thanks to all reviews sent in. I'll answer some misconceptions at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Three sickles' question

"Granger?" Draco called out. The lump moved and gave a small moan. Hermione got up from where she had been seated for the past hour and a half. Her limbs were numb from the cold and her stomach growling for food. "Malfoy," Hermione said fearfully as Draco approached her and hauled her up. " I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I truly am. I just don't know what to do!" Hermione wrapped her arms around her body tightly and rocked to and fro on the balls of her heels.

"Sorry for what?" Draco repeatedly clearly, enunciating every syllable as if he were talking to a small child. He gripped Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to his face. This was fear etched in her eyes. "You're hurting me, Malfoy," Hermione bit her lip, refusing to cry. Draco released his grip on her arm and hissed, "Where's Ben." Hermione's lip trembled violently, her eyes focused on the door behind Draco and she pointed with shaky fingers. "He won't come out," Hermione said hoarsely.

Draco turned and placed his ear to the door. There was nothing coming from the other side. "As he eaten?" Hermione nodded her head. "I brought the food to the door but he wouldn't open. After I went to use the washroom and I came back, the whole tray had disappeared." Draco nodded his head and beckoned for Hermione to follow him.

Draco led Hermione down to the main foyer and switched on the lights. "Sit," he commanded and pointed to the dark green couch. Hermione listened obediently. "Speak," Draco ordered simply. Hermione interlocked her fingers and rubbed them. "I was trying to get Ben to change out of his clothes because they were all dirty from the cleaning today and he refused. So I told him to go to his room and stay there for fifteen minutes, like detention. Ben went to his room and started shouting at me. Even after I apologised he refused to come out. I'm really sorry, Malfoy."

Draco massaged his temples and gave a loud sigh. He flopped down on a chair opposite the couch. "Tantrums," he said bemusedly and gave a lopsided grin. Hermione looked at him shocked. "Are you not worried?" Hermione asked him. Draco shook his head and grinned back, "No. Why should I? It's the not first and it certainly will not be the last. I say we trick him out of the room; it's the easiest, okay? So listen…"

Ben lay grumpily on his bed. His hair was mussed and his shirt dirty and sticky. The tray was bare of food and licked clean. The duvet was crumpled and there were brown marks staining the beige lining. He stared up at the ceiling above him angrily. "Stupid Herb!" Ben shouted for the millionth time. Herb insisted on changing out of his clothes. Herb insisted that he needed to be clean. Herb insisted that he ate his vegetables (which he did out of hunger). Fine. Herb can insist as much as she wanted to because he was staying in this room forever, until he was an old man. By then, Herb would have died! _Died…_ Ben's eyes welled up with tears. Mum and Dad wouldn't want it that way, would they? Mum had special powers: she was a witch. Yet, she couldn't protect Dad. Ben plunged his face into his pillow and gave a small wail. _They're gone. _Ben rubbed his eyes vigorously. No, he wouldn't cry. He would be strong. Just like Uncle Draco, Uncle Draco that Mum had told him all about. The brave Uncle Draco who helped fight a war, the brave Uncle Draco that would take care of him until he was old enough to go to school and next time, get a job to help Uncle Draco.

Ben sat up in his bed suddenly. He could hear violent scrambling from outside his room. Suddenly, frantic knocks came from his door and the voice of Herb. "Ben! Ben! Your Uncle Draco is back, and he's bleeding! Ben! Come help me! I can't do this on my own! Ben! Ben! Help!" The voice came out in short gasps. Ben ran to his door and flung it open to find Hermione crouched next to the door. She looked surprised when Ben came out, but Ben was already halfway down the stairs.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!" Ben yelled and rushed down the stairs to the main foyer. He could see a pair of feet sticking out from behind the couch. As he approached the body, he saw blood splattered all over the couch. Ben crept slowly forward and eventually found himself staring at Draco's body, the blood trail led to his mouth and his eyes were closed.

Ben grabbed Draco's hand and tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes. "Uncle Draco…Uncle Draco, don't leave me, Uncle Draco…" Ben sobbed softly and hugged Draco's body. As he lay on Draco's chest, he felt the slight 'bah-dump' of a faint heart signal. "Uncle Draco?" Ben asked the silent face. All of a sudden, Draco's eyes flung open and his hands grabbed Ben's small body. "Got you!" Draco shouted and gave an evil grin. Ben screamed and ran from Draco. "Uncle Draco! You tricked me! Uncle Draco put me down!" Draco grabbed Ben's legs and started tickling his stomach. Soon, happy squeals were coming from Ben. Hermione gave a smile, as she stood at the end of the stairs, contented.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"What for?" Draco replied as he wiped the tomato juice off his robes and helped wipe the floor. Ben was safely tucked in and asleep. "For helping me with Ben," Hermione replied. She carried out a mug of coffee for herself and Draco. "Hey, it's my duty to do this kind of stuff as a 'parent' right? What would I be if I didn't help out? I can't leave a six-year-old kid with a crazy babysitter like you right? I mean, look what you did to that red hair kid at your apartment the other day, you almost spilt milk down her front!" Draco felt a soft pillow hit his head from behind. "I was careless, it won't happen again," Hermione snapped back. She thrust the mug in front of Draco's face. "I'm going home." Before Draco could hold on to the mug properly, Hermione turned and grabbed her bag and her cleaning supplies. "Good night," she eyed Draco icily. "Night," Draco called after her.

Draco was about to open the papers and read the latest news when he heard the clicking of heels grow louder. "Do you have Floo Powder?" Hermione asked abruptly when she stopped next to him. Draco smiled.

* * *

"Sir, the schedule has been sent already via the mail. You should have received it by now."

"You mean mail as in the letter man delivers the mail?"

"Yes sir, snail mail. Not via the Internet sir."

"Internet?"

"No sir, not the Internet."

"Well, thank you. I see where the problem lies. It's all right then. Thanks again Jenkins. Good bye." Draco placed the phone back on the receiver. By the letterman eh, no wonder he hasn't got it yet.

It was the morning of a new day, and he had so much to do. Where did the time fly? Draco mused. "Ben! Are you ready to go yet?" Draco hollered. "Almost Uncle Draco! Give me twenty more minutes!" Came the reply. Draco rolled his eyes and loped up the stairs three at a time to his nephew's room. "Ben, you don't have to wear button up shirts to visit Granger," Draco said exasperatedly when he saw his nephew still stuck on the second button. He walked over and helped Ben button up the rest of the buttons on his shirt. "But it's called first expression! Herb says it's very important," Ben said proudly. "Impression, Ben. Not expression," Draco laughed.

"Hi Ben! Hi Malfoy," Hermione said brightly to Ben and switched her tone coldly to Malfoy. Draco looked at her offended, " Is that how you greet your customer? And what are you wearing? Just got out of bed?" Hermione was dressed casually in torn jeans and a checked long sleeved shirt three sizes too big for her small frame. Hermione glared at Draco and patted Ben's head. "I'm painting the kitchen," Hermione said shortly. "You do know that you haven't paid me for yesterday's services," Hermione called out from the kitchen as she poured a cup of juice for Ben and made a cup of coffee for Draco. She had reserved one black and white mug for Draco. She just couldn't stand herself using the same mug as him even after a few hard scrubs in the sink.

"Here, 75 galleons flat. I'm not giving you that extra 10 galleons because you made a mess with the tiny terror over there playing with the train," Draco said and passed the bag of coins over the counter. Hermione glared at Draco but made no noise. It was her fault anyways. "But if it makes you any better, Ben dressed up in that shirt that took him half an hour to button up just for you," Draco continued and sipped the coffee. Hermione glowered.

"Anyways, I've got something to ask you," Draco said as he gulped the hot coffee down. "Does it have anything to do with Ben?" Hermione questioned him as she pulled a chair to face Draco over the counter. "Yes, why?" Draco asked slowly. "3 sickles," Hermione replied and stuck her hand over the counter. "What? Pay you to answer questions? Forget it, Granger," Draco placed his coffee down and looked mutinous.

"Fine, but if nobody has the answers to Ben, then don't come crying back to me," Hermione smiled over the mug. "Nobody will ever come crying back to you," Draco scoffed. Hermione placed the mug down and gave a fake smile, "Sure, now if you would mind leaving, I have my business to attend to." The doorbell rang in answer. "Customers, Malfoy," Hermione sang.

Draco mulled over the letter in his hand over his coffee break. He had gone to the post office near his house to ask about his letters during lunchtime. Surprisingly, the letter that Jenkins had said was there in a crème envelope addressed to him. The postmaster was more surprised that the young man had entered the post office for the first time and had asked for a letter that had come a few weeks back.

Inside, Draco saw the schedule planned out for Ben before his parents had passed away. Some days he had piano classes, other days, he went for French lessons and Japanese lessons with teachers whose names Draco couldn't even pronounce. Why Ben needed such training he didn't know because they definitely didn't come in handy when fighting Dark Lords or hexing fellow students, nor was it useful in Potions or Herbology. Right at the bottom, Draco saw a small note written by Nicola. _Draco, Simon wanted Ben to take these to expand his 'horizon'. I don't think it really helps but it keeps Ben occupied. You don't really have to continue them but at least let Ben go for lessons in basic Arithmetic and Language classes especially Japanese lessons. He's a show off when he goes to the restaurant. _Draco grinned. First impressions huh, Ben.

* * *

Draco handed over the 3 silver pieces as he walked into Hermione's apartment at two in the afternoon. "Malfoy? What are you doing here? It's two," Hermione asked surprised. The small girls and boys stared at the blond man in astonishment too. They had never seen him around before. "Uncle Draco?" Ben's voice piped up in the midst. He was just as surprised at his uncle coming so early, or was it eight already?

"Granger, you said you had answers to my questions. You've got your sickles, now answer my questions," Draco said shortly as he shrugged off his coat and draped it casually behind the barstool. Hermione nodded dumbly and went to prepare another coffee. "What's the Internet?" Draco asked curiously when he got his mug of black coffee with one sugar. Hermione smiled and called out to the children, " Well kids, this is Uncle Draco. He's Ben's uncle. Would you like to say hello?" The small children immediately stopped their activities and rushed over to the young man. The children took his coat and his gloves and started playing with it.

"Hey, stop it! Those are premium dragon hide gloves, don't tear them," Draco growled and snatched the gloves away from the prying children. The next thing he knew, the children had clambered up onto the counter top and had started firing questions. "Why do you have so much white hair?"

"It's not white hair, it's blond and I was born with it."

"Why are you eyes grey, my mum's one are brown."

"I don't know, go ask your mum."

"Why are you here? Are you Hermione's boyfriend?"

"NO." Draco glared at the children. What were they? Undercover spies for the Ministry trying to pry into his life? Hermione laughed. "That's enough kids, go back and Uncle Draco will entertain you later." The children whooped delightedly and ran back to their toys.

"So, your questions, what are they?" Hermione asked curiously. "I got a letter from Ben's mum. Ben's been going for classes in New York, piano and language classes like a muggle. I'm not really sure why because it definitely doesn't help in Hogwarts, and his mum still wants him to study some stuff. Here," Draco explained and passed the letter to Hermione.

Hermione read the letter amused. "Ben's a half blood?" She asked surprised. "Yes," Draco replied testily, "Anything wrong with that?" Hermione eyed Draco closely, "I should be the one asking that question. I never knew that Ben was a half blood. With his eyes and hair, I thought he was a pure blood."

"Pure bloods do not have stupid surnames like Murray," Draco snapped back. Hermione held up her arms in mock defence, "Sure, whatever Malfoy. What questions do you have?" Draco ran a hand through his fine hair. "Well it's not really questions, but more of just one question."

* * *

"This is going to cost you more than just three sickles, Draco Malfoy," Hermione hissed. She had changed out of her jeans and shirt into something more presentable and was currently walking down the busy London streets in black pants and a green tank top with a black sweater. Draco gave an airy smile and held on to Ben's hand. "You made me lie to my customers at 2.30 about my grandma being sick, when she's already lying six feet under in soil and making me lose my business by sending all the children home early by at least 3 hours. You're going to Malfoy and I mean it literally," Hermione carried on as she rubbed her cold hands. " And all this because of Ben trying to get into a respectable school when terms have been on for at least 4 months."

Draco raised his eyebrow at Hermione becoming angry. "Cool down Granger. I'll pay you the amount that you've lost and even more just as long as you answer my questions: can you get Ben into a school for 5 years." Hermione rolled her eyes and went down into the train station. She bought three tickets and walked to the signboard and eventually walked to a correct platform when she found which was the correct one. "One of the ladies whose child is in or rather was in my house an hour ago said to try these schools. I don't know how much help it would do, but it's worth a shot," Hermione passed a slip of paper on which she had written down names of a few schools and their addresses in a hasty scrawl. Draco nodded in consent and watched fascinated as the train came by.

"Welcome to Joyeux, the school of Learning," A prim lady announced loudly to the audience made up of only Hermione, Draco and Ben. "In here, children are taught to be obedient, polite children, groomed to be the future of England. As you can see, these are the classrooms which can hold up to thirty students and taught only by the best professors." She motioned for the trio to look into the glass and wood doors behind her. Inside, thirty students dressed in navy blue uniforms were listening intently to an old man who was scribbling illegible words on the chalkboard. Almost immediately, all students started scribbling on their books too before turning their attention to the professor once again. Hermione winced at the sight. These weren't children; they were robots. She glanced at Draco who was frowning at the sight too. Ben was looking just plain bored.

"Now we shall move on to the French classroom," the lady announced and clapped her hands loudly. The trio followed her to a room full with boys and girls and a lady whom Hermione presumed was the teacher. "Girls and boys," the teacher announced when she saw the visitors, " please welcome the visitors." And just like Hermione described them, the students stood up mechanically, gave stiff bow and sat down. "Would you care to join us?" Draco shook his head, gave a wry smile and grabbing Ben's hand, walked out of the room. Hermione smiled apologetically at the teacher and backed out of the room slowly.

"That was such a good school, I could have stayed there the rest of the time," Draco said sarcastically as he walked out of Joyeux. "How can they name it Joyeux when that place is as dead and cold as a morgue?" Hermione laughed and crossed out the name on list. "Well, we've still got the Little Twinkies to visit and then The Great Han, that's a Chinese school. So let's start or we'll never get finished," Hermione said as she scanned the list and looked at her watch, " And that's only the beginning. It's four now, if we apparate to these places we'll be done by seven thirty. " Ben gave a loud groan.

Four hours later, Ben lay panting on the cool grass. It was eight in the evening and the sun was three quarters through the sky. He hid his eyes with his hands and lay there contentedly. The three of them had spent the whole afternoon visiting numerous schools including a Japanese and Chinese one but none of them were satisfactory. It was either the method of teaching or the standards. All the schools had disappointed them. Ben looked towards the bench where his Uncle and Herb sat. They too were looking exhausted just by sitting there.

"So what are you going to do? We've travelled through almost every part of London except the seedy part where they are no schools and none of them are suitable for him," Hermione started. "I know, I was thinking maybe just send him to a boarding school until he's old enough to go to Hogwarts," Draco replied grumpily. He had never walked so much in his life as compared to today, and his feet were aching for a soak in warm water. Hermione hit Draco's shoulder hardly and gave an even harder glare. "Ow! What was that for?" Draco asked a bit too thickly. Malfoys and walking just did not mix. "You are not sending him anywhere, Malfoy," Hermione replied nastily, "You are his 'father' so start acting like one!"

Draco looked at Hermione in the eye, " Fine. I've got a proposition to make. And I don't think you'll like it." Fifteen minutes later, and Hermione was not liking it.

* * *

Here to clear misconceptions and some replies to your reviews. Bear with me for a little while or just skip down ahead and review with constructive criticism (:

**s.halliwell24**You might want to read the first chapter to see why Hermione doesn't have a high paying job.

**Irol: **It's not really a 'Ben was born to be Draco's happiness' message, but more of a subtle hinting that with Ben around, Draco's going to be a lot happier. You'll see why later (:

**cheebabomb: **Think straight think straight:x

Yeah, that's it. And remember that every review counts especially when I'm getting about three reviews per chapter and that's quite low. But the page views are about 280 a chapter so that's really good. Thanks once again to all people who read and review. Ming (:


	7. Coffee

I'm really sorry guys, but in Chapter 5 about the mission Draco's been sent to, it's with Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron's not supposed to be there / he's supposed to be somewhere far away which will be revealed later as the story continues. I'm really sorry to create such a big mess! I messed up with the plot a bit and well, sorry! So it's been re-written so you might want to view it again.

Why I use the Great Gatsby? Blame it on my brother; he's studying it for literature now. Once again, thank you, the viewer for reading this story (: and when I called for constructive criticism you guys really gave them so really, really, thank you! At the bottom, I'll be answering some of the stuff you sent me. And the view counter stands at 20 short of 2000. Thank you very much:D

Chapter 7: Coffee

"What about all the other people?"

"The payment covers it all, does it not?"

"What about my apartment? I still need to pay rental every month."

"Quit the apartment! I mean, I'm giving you such a good offer and you're still pondering? Any other person would have taken up the offer in the ten seconds I said it."

"Firstly, I'm not any other person and secondly, it didn't take ten seconds. Think along the lines of half an hour."

"Fine, so do you want it or not?"

"Don't I get more time to think? You can't just suddenly tell me to stop paying rental fees and telling all the children to find another babysitter, can you?"

"Yes I can. Tell you what, I'll help you search for another babysitter for the tiny terrors and pay the rental in advance for three months, and you just have to pack and move. It's that easy."

"Stop sympathising with me, I don't need it. I don't even have to baby sit Ben anymore and my life would be even better. So drop it already."

"Granger, all I want to do is to follow my cousin's wishes okay? I'm not asking for much. All you have to do is to move into one of the many rooms in the Manor, teach and feed Ben, and do the housecleaning. I'll pay you of course. If you want daily wages then I'll pay you like that, no lies."

Hermione looked at the man sitting next to her incredulously, " You sure are full of yourself huh, all that 'I'll pay you daily,' stuff. Do you pull these kind of tricks on all the women you meet?" Draco looked back at her offended, "Look, I'm not saying this so that I can trick you into bed right? All I need is an au pair. Some woman, who does the dishes, cleans, cooks, and teaches Ben and all that other stuff. I'll pay you for every second you work in the Manor. What about 15 galleons an hour? Surely you can't turn down an offer like that. It's like working with three kids for an hour. And let's just take it you get and average of six kids everyday, then you get 30 galleons. With 30 galleons, times say the 9 to 5 working hours, which is 8 hours, you get 240 galleons a day. If you work for me, you get 360 a day. It's one third more than what you normally get."

Hermione stood up from her seat and started walking away. "You think money can solve your problems, Malfoy? Think again. Because I don't work for the money," She yelled over her shoulder. As she left, Draco slapped himself mentally. 'Male chauvinist pig' screamed in his brain like a never-ending siren.

The bell rang shrilly the next morning. Hermione glared at it angrily. Already, most of her usual children were down with the hay fever, cutting the steadily dropping numbers down to two children. As she approached the door, she heard two voices conversing. When she opened the door, Hermione found herself staring into the cheerful face of Karl and another not so cheerful face of Draco. "Morning, Karl, Malfoy," Hermione said as brightly as she could.

"Hermione, Katherine needs to do a check-up at Mungo's during lunch time, so I'll come and get her then. And your friend Draco says he's not really sure that Ben has had his yet, so I've booked him to have his check-up after Kate's. Do you think that's okay?" Hermione urged herself not to punch Draco in the face even though he had yet to say anything. She wound on an even larger smile and replied quickly, "Right. I think that's a good idea. A very good idea indeed. All the other kids are down with the hay fever. Tell you what, I'll bring Ben and Kate down this afternoon to Mungo's so you don't worry about it okay?" Karl nodded his head and after kissing Kat's head, he disapparated.

Draco gave a smirk and let himself into the apartment. "You keep smiling like that and your cheeks are going to start hurting like hell," he said as he walked past her to the bar stools. Hermione slapped her cheeks to release the smile and slammed the door shut. "You keep acting like that and you'll soon find yourself a very lonely person," Hermione shot back at Draco. Draco gave a small smile, "I've never been lonely Granger, and never will be."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and brought out the normal black and white mug and poured in the coffee. "Anything to say, Malfoy, or you're just going to keep drinking my coffee?" Hermione asked as she added in the sugar and stirred the coffee. "Sorry," came the reply. Hermione was stunned for a moment before a smirk started forming on her lips, "I didn't hear you, Malfoy. What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry, I think you should get your ears checked this afternoon after Ben and Kate are done," Draco drawled and gulped down the coffee. "See you later Ben!" Draco said as he smacked his lips and put the mug down and walked out of the apartment. Hermione grinned at the closed door. The smoothest operator had just left the house.

* * *

Hermione stirred her tea over her book with the spoon and took another bite out of her scone and relaxed. She had settled for The Great Gatsby, a famous literature novel in the muggle world. Amusing and lighthearted, it made perfect reading material while waiting for Kate and Ben. Ben had been absolutely taken aback when he entered St Mungo's. The Healers were bustling about and the many warlocks, all as short as Ben or even slightly shorter by a few inches but hundreds over years older than him were running from room to room.

Hermione eventually found Karl's office and had dropped Ben and Kat there, told only to get them in about an hour and a half. Hermione, delighted to know she had so much time to kill at lunch hour went to Diagon Alley and bought herself a nice expensive cup of Earl Grey and a buttery hot cranberry scone as an indulgence she seldom had at the famous Tatter's Bakery.

"My what do I see, The Hermione Granger playing truant?" Came a feigned shocked voice from in front of her. Hermione huffily put down her book and was about to protest when she saw the person who had pulled a chair up to her table. "Malfoy!" Hermione spluttered and almost dropped the scone, "How did you—how? What? Where?"

"Speak clearly Granger, not everybody can hear you. Where's Ben?" Draco replied graciously and looked around the room. "Not here, he's still with Karl and Kate at St Mungo's doing his check-up. I'm picking him up at two with Kate," Hermione gathered herself and unconsciously touched her messy ponytail. "What are you doing here then?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco was calling a waiter to come. When the waiter finally did, he ordered a lunch set and a cup of ice tea. "Lunch. Problem Granger? I'm waiting for an acquaintance of mine to show up." Hermione sat up straight and looked at Draco. "Well, then shouldn't you be getting yourself another table? I've got about an hour more before I have to leave." Draco glanced at Hermione amusedly, " It's a man, Granger. I'm not meeting a lady. I can introduce him to you, but then again, I don't think he likes your type." Hermione spluttered once again, "Like my type? What do you mean my type? Is there a type that I'm cast in? You—you!" Hermione stood up and looked as if she was going to throw her tea on Draco.

Draco on the other hand laughed, " Whoa, no, Granger. I mean well," and then he spotted somebody, "Over here!" Draco waved at a person over Hermione's head. Suddenly, Hermione felt very ticklish all over. Her hair which was in a messy ponytail had pooled around her neck in a messy curls. And then slowly, the hair began to tie itself back up again. Hermione turned around and saw a dark man with brilliant teeth, dressed in the most outrageous purple robes that screamed 'GAY', grinning back at her.

"Is that her, Draco? Hermione Granger? Draco, it's her isn't it?" The man asked Draco. Draco nodded and grinned back at the man, "Yeah, that's her all right. Messy, dizzy, bucktooth Granger." Hermione squinted at the man, has she seen him somewhere before? "Do I know you?" Hermione asked the man curiously.

"Let's try this," The man took off his hat and coat and sat down on a chair next to Draco, which he had drawn up. The man cleared his throat and leaned over the small table. "Why, if it isn't Fuzz. With hair like hers, when she falls, her hair would bounce her back up," the man said nastily, his eyes in tiny slits as he glared at Hermione. Hermione winced and then the memory came back. _Fifth year, that dark boy with Draco Malfoy at the lake. _

"Blaise Zabini."

The dark man gave a loud laugh. "She remembers me, Draco, aren't I good!" Draco grinned at Blaise and then at Hermione. "No fear Granger, Zabini would never hurt the hair on your head anymore. Let's just say that he's not very 'straight' and after finding that out after he had left Hogwarts, he's changed. So don't take it too hard on him, okay?" Draco explained to Hermione, his grey eyes twinkling. Hermione nodded back mutely and the angry buzz in her head settled.

"My, Granger! You need to change that top. And look at your hair! Have you ever gone to Tassles and asked the witches there to do something about that unruly bunch!" Blaise started. Draco grinned at Hermione again, "He's the head fashion editor of the Prophet and my Auror partner." Blaise had stood up once again and was circling Hermione like a vulture on its prey. "Granger, Granger," Blaise shook his head and tsk-ed, "You have got to do something about your fashion! The top doesn't match your skirt, are you going Bohemian? If you are then you have to get some make-up on. Ooh, those earrings are really not bad, and those sneakers, did you use a marker and draw on them because that isn't bad, not bad at all." Hermione could have fainted.

* * *

"Blaise is quite nice," Hermione kicked a pebble to the side of the pavement. She was walking back to St Mungo's with Draco Malfoy sauntering beside her. Draco gave her a non-committal grunt, which Hermione took as a sign for her to continue. "He's changed a lot hasn't he? You know, all that gay stuff going on for him and being head fashion editor of the prophet? I should have known. All the head editor has said about the fashion people was that they were a crazy bunch of people that they couldn't risk losing."

Hermione turned her head to find Draco not beside her anymore. In fact, he was standing about ten steps behind her. "You haven't thought about it, have you?" Draco asked softly. Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy in this state before; his eyes were downcast and he was staring at his shoes. The crowd on the streets had spread around the two of them, leaving a blank island of cobbled brick stone between Hermione and Draco.

"I'm still not sure, Malfoy," Hermione replied simply. Suddenly, something in Draco snapped because he looked at Hermione confusedly. "Did you say something?" Draco asked Hermione as he smoothened his hair. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Nothing," Hermione gave a wide smile. Draco raised his eyebrow but did not answer. Instead, he bridged the gap and walked next to Hermione with his hands in his robes. "What's up with this hay fever thing anyway? I've never had it when I was a child."

Hermione laughed. "Well, it's about the body reacting against the pollen found in the air. You know, since it's spring and the flowers are all a-blooming, there's tons of pollen in the air. But you know, hay isn't the cause of the hay fever; it's more like a misnomer, children are more susceptible to this kind—" Draco held out his hand in Hermione's face. "All right, all right, I get the idea. So Ben's going to have a check up on the hay fever? But he hasn't had it yet!" Draco said loudly, drowning the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Yes, well, Ben has to have a check up to see if he's done all his treatments against the normal muggle and wizarding disease," Hermione informed Draco. Draco shrugged and walked ahead of Hermione. A depressing silence stood in between the two of them even in the bustling street. Hermione eventually broke the silence with a loud inhale of air. "Malfoy, do you have family?" Hermione could see Draco flinch at the last word. "No."

"Oh. So you mean they're dead, or gone? Did they run away?"

"Pick one."

"Where's your mum?" Hermione asked curiously. "Have you ever heard of curiosity killing the cat?" Draco turned back to look at Hermione, his eyes in tiny slits. "Yes I have, but my cat isn't dead yet," Hermione shot back defiantly, staring straight into his eyes. Draco turned away and took large strides, trying the leave Hermione behind. Where he was going, he didn't even know. Was it not painfully clear that 'family' was a taboo subject?

Eventually, Draco just had to stop the broken recorder standing next to him. "My mother is missing all right? She went missing a few months after I graduated, I have yet to see her and it's presumed that she's dead." Hermione stifled a gulp and bit her lip accidentally. The drop of blood mingled with her saliva in her mouth, giving it a metallic tang and making her throat dry. Bending her head and using a finger, she wiped her bottom lip and was just about to rub the blood off onto her pants when a handkerchief came into her vision.

"The more you bite those poor abused lips of yours, the more it's going to bleed. And next time, I won't be here to produce handkerchiefs for you to destroy," Draco said smoothly as Hermione took the handkerchief gratefully. "Thanks, Malfoy," Hermione replied, not taking the comment too seriously.

And just as she was about to continue walking, Draco stopped in front of a shop window and stared in. Hermione turned to call him when she saw what Draco was looking at. "Malfoy! What kind of pervert are you? Looking into a lingerie shop window and the women! Pig!" Hermione yelled and was about to stomp off when Draco caught her flying hand and grabbed it tightly, reeling her in to where he was standing. "No, not that Granger. Look! Look at the flyer!" Draco said excitedly like a small child finding a stash of hidden chocolates in the most unlikely dark corner of the house.

Granger focused on the paper Draco was pointing at. It was an advertisement for a school. Draco was standing next to her excitedly talking, "You gave me schools for muggles, but this time, there's a witch who does a wizarding school and it also has basic arithmetic and all the other stuff my cousin told me about, look! It even has French classes, do you Ben will go? This just might be the answer to all the questions! Then you don't have to move in, all you have to do is pick Ben up from school and bring him back to your place. What do you say?" Hermione nodded dumbly and was tugged on by Draco. "All right then, we're going to enrol Ben to the school right away." And in a crack, the two of them had disappeared.

* * *

Okay! I know it's really really short but I'm rushing this through a tad bit because I'm flying for a 2 week holiday (: so this is just to keep you guys a bit more interested in the story. It was supposed to be just a part of the whole chapter, but there wasn't time, so it ends here, but I'll update as soon as I get back. Really sorry! Ming

**LadyJaye:** About Ben and his role between Hermione and Draco, it will develop more in later parts. And about Draco's mission, well it's a secret right now :D

**Hermione Charlotte Granger** I always felt that Draco was a gentleman through all the Harry Potter Books. It's just that he treats Hermione and her best friends like trash. He was brought up in a rich family, and all my friends from wealthy families all have brilliant manners everywhere. It's a bit scary if you ask me.

**frostlily** You are so correct about Malfoy not being ready to be a father figure. The bet and Ben's parents will be revealed later as the story continues. Hermione's still doing her column writing for the Prophet. In the next chapter, you'll have a glimpse of what her column's about, so keep reading (:

**s.halliwell24**Hermione is a journalist and writes a weekly column for the Prophet and a fulltime babysitter to all the children who need babysitting(:


	8. Unforseen Circumstances

HI GUYS. It's been a long time since I've updated. –Insert loud gasp- Sorry, but I've got this huge writers' block that won't let me go much further than what I've thought up, and it's really crappy. I apologise. Yet, I'm grateful for the reviews because that's what spurring me on to write this story. So, here's the latest chapter and because there aren't any stuff to respond to, I just want to thank **frostlily**, **s.halliwell24** and **mysticspam** whom are always sending me reveiws. Enjoy! (:

Chapter 8: Unforeseen Circumstances

_I'm tired of staring at the sun_  
_ Can't stand the way you burn my eyes so I can't see_  
_ Stealing every breath I breathe_  
_ You push me into overdrive_

_Staring at the Sun, Rooster

* * *

_

Hermione grinned and stuck out her hand for the third time this month. Draco raised his eyebrow amusedly at her and placed the single silver coin in her hand. Hermione nodded, gave her last hug of the day to Ben and closed the door behind her. As the door shut, Hermione gave a loud sigh of relief and pooled to the floor.

Ever since Ben started going to school at 'that seedy school', life had just gotten more hectic. At 9, Hermione had to apparate herself and Ben to the school's door and at 3, had to pick him up. And this went on every weekday. She had to excuse herself and the small child on the pretence that Ben's school was a minute away from her apartment in the morning and pick Ben up while she finished serving biscuits and milk to the children during break time.

Ben would suddenly reappear with new stories to tell. All Hermione could remember was that Ben's stories were nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that she couldn't teach, that is. He would go on about the teachers and the stuff that he learnt in the school, but nothing that concerned magic and that was all Hermione was worried about.

Three weeks back, Hermione was whisked away by Draco to the school and was greeted by an elderly woman and a young man with so much wax in his hair it was almost as hard as granite itself. "I don't trust him," Hermione had remembered telling Draco. Yet Draco was deaf to her words. He had looked at the schedule and had seen the children and had agreed on the spot. Later, Hermione had almost shrieked right into his ear. "How can you bring yourself to agree to that seedy school? What's more, you found the ad on a LINGERIE shop!" Yet, Draco was unperturbed.

Fine, be that way, Hermione thought determinedly. Don't come back crying to me and telling me that Ben was smoking pot at the age of ten. Just pay me a sickle every Friday night when you pick Ben up. Think of it as the services I provide to get him to school and back. Draco had agreed readily. And three weeks on, Hermione had not heard a bad word uttered from Ben's mouth nor seen Draco angry.

Hermione sat on a seat and pulled herself in so that she was close to the counter top. With her quill and ink, she carried on writing her article of the week.

_A few months back, I ran into a friend of mine from school. It was difficult to believe that he was the 'big man' back in those days. Now, he worked an honest job in the Ministry and shockingly, he had a child. So, when he asked me to take care of the child, I agreed readily. _

_Think of it this way. He may have made life hard in school, but getting the child was good for my income. I know many friends who loved or hated children. I just fall in the category of the former. If you put me in charge of the most boisterous, hyperactive and talkative child in the world you'll probably find me saying, "Gosh, he's adorably cute!" Friends of mine have wondered how me, more famously known as Harry Potter's walking dictionary could handle children. I take it that taking care of children does not come with a manual. It was a challenge that me, the nerd, would just love to take up._

* * *

Ginny looked nervously across the table. She could practically see the amusement and horror flitting across her friend's face. The tea on the table she had ordered was cold and untouched. "You've got to be kidding," her friend seated opposite to her finally said hoarsely. "I'm not, Hermione, I'm really not," Ginny said gently. Hermione could not believe it. Her girlfriend was getting married to her best friend? Now? "But you're twenty-one!" Hermione choked out. Ginny flicked the weak protest aside. "Yes, but listen to this Hermione. I liked him when I was a teenager and after the war when we eventually got together, infatuation turned into love. Remember what happened in the year before the war? He told me he couldn't be with me because he was afraid I would get hurt. Was that not a confession?" 

"I know you think Harry and I are crazy to be married to each other when we're so young, but Hermione, I really love him. It isn't a silly infatuation anymore," Ginny said softly. Hermione countered with her own opinion swiftly, " The thing is, Ginny, Harry's twenty-two, and hormones still rage at twenty-two! Harry might start some affair with another lady and your marriage would fail!" Ginny stared determinedly at Hermione, "That's a risk I'm willing to take, Hermione. You were the first I've told and I was hoping for your blessings. If you aren't going to say anything positive, I'm leaving." Ginny stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag, but not before Hermione grabbed both of her hands and stood up next to her. "How did he propose?" Hermione grinned.

Ginny sat down and downed part of her cold tea. "You know how I just started work in the Auror department a few months back right?" Ginny started. "Is that why you didn't recognise Malfoy at the restaurant?" Hermione questioned her best friend. Ginny nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I hadn't seen him for years till then. I had started work a few days later. Well, it doesn't matter; he's not that bad in office. Just like the normal self as he was in Hogwarts." Hermione nodded and inclined her head for Ginny to continue.

"Harry proposed to me just a week ago," Ginny said dreamily, "He had given me a stack of papers concerning the latest project we were working on and told me to look through them carefully. I knew something was up when he kept on peering at me over the cell and him asking if I had read the papers. I read them just before we left and in one of the papers wrote two words 'Be Mine?' in his scrawl. Harry smiled sheepishly as he walked past my table on his way out. By then, I knew the answer."

Hermione ordered a cup of coffee and smiled widely at Ginny. "You've got him heaven sent Ginny. Treasure him." And then, Ginny proposed something that Hermione would never forget.

Hermione reached her home in a daze in the early evening. Me? Are you talking about me? Since he's not here, I have to take his place? What about your dear brother, Ginny? You won't wait for him to start the wedding? Why Ginny? Why Harry? Why me? Hermione sunk to the floor and fell into a dead faint.

The next day, the bell rang piercingly and made her migraine worse. Grumpy, she forced herself to get out of bed and open the door. "Surprise," came the voice, cool and calm. Not what she expected. "What are you doing here?" Hermione said hoarsely, a thick blue duvet wrapped around her body like a thick cocoon. Draco straightened himself and gave a grin, "Where am I going to put Ben? In the house and let Pippin take care of him? You have got to be kidding, Granger." Ben came from behind his uncle's legs and wrapped his arms around Hermione's knees. "Herb!" Came his happy voice; too happy for a sick person.

"But I'm sick, Malfoy. I sent out the message to everybody not to come for the next two days. I can't risk getting Ben sick. I can't even send him to school, Malfoy. I'm sorry," Hermione said between coughs. "Fine, Granger. Anyway, Ben's not going to school for the time you're sick. I can't take time out to get him and I've got nowhere to put him, so he's staying here. You on the other hand, have to get into bed," Draco replied shortly. With a brisk flick of his wand, Hermione was levitated a feet from the ground and transported to her room. "Malfoy let go! Let go of me!" Hermione struggled but to no avail. Hermione landed on her bed with a soft thud.

"Nice décor," Draco quipped as he surveyed the room with faint amusement. Hermione's room was painted beige and had simple furnishings. A small table cluttered with papers and small trinkets, a chair, a beanbag and her queen-sized bed. The window's blinds had been pulled down, hardly letting any light come into the room. "You should be getting some rest and keep the window open even if the blinds are down. This place is stuffy," Draco commented lightly. "But not when you're here," Hermione retorted and got out of her bed, only to be pushed back slightly by Draco. Hermione landed on her behind on her bed again.

"Just let Ben wander around the house for a few hours okay? I'll charm the kitchen so he can't get in, and I'll pop bye during lunch to fix something for him," Draco stared at the tousled haired Hermione as he spoke. "Stay in bed, Granger. And get well. I don't want to be doing this for a week." Hermione glared back mutinously but obediently got back under the covers.

"By the way, what happened? How did you fall sick so suddenly?" Draco asked curiously. "Unforeseen circumstances," Hermione muttered angrily. "Like?" Draco probed further; this was getting interesting. "Like suddenly coming up with this stupid thing about whatever this and whatever that... And just because Ron wasn't—" Hermione started ranting, then stopped short. There was no need for Malfoy to know what had happened. "Weasel wasn't?" Draco hinted heavily. "Nothing," Hermione snapped. "You're going through violent mood swings, Granger," Draco stated simply as straightened up and picked a speck of dust off his robes, "See you around."

Draco closed the door gently behind him and watched Ben play with his train once again. "Ben, you have to stay out of the kitchen alright? Do you want hot chocolate?" Draco said gently as he bent down to pat Ben's head. Ben gave a wide toothy smile in return. "I'll take that as a yes." Draco took a colourful plastic cup and poured the warm liquid into the cup from the tip of his wand. "Don't hurt yourself, Ben," Draco warned the little boy. Ben nodded his head as he sipped his hot chocolate. "I'll behave, Uncle Draco. Until Herb gets well," was his response.

Hermione woke up a few hours after Draco left for work. She opened the door and found Ben lying on the floor with a book on his lap. Hermione gave a wan smile and walked to the kitchen and removed the charm. She poured herself a cup of water (coffee would practically kill her), and sat on the counter top. She felt a paper below her hand and Hermione took it curiously. On it wrote a simple message in a neat writing. _Granger, you were sleeping when I came and left. Ben's been fed, your porridge is inside the big cold machine. Heat up and eat. You might want to put some treacle in. I'll pick up Ben at the normal time. Draco. _Hermione crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the wastepaper basket. She went to the fridge and pulled the door open. On one of the racks sat a bowl filled with sticky porridge.

She heated it up with the tip of her wand and later poured in some treacle. She ate the porridge lazily and watched over Ben. "What's wrong, Herb?" Ben asked innocently as he lugged the large book to the counter and sat facing Hermione. "My best friend's getting married, and I have to take care of the ring, honey," Hermione replied tiredly. "Can I go too? Can I? Can I, Herb?" Ben's eyes shone and his book lay forgotten. "We'll see, Ben. She hasn't sent the letter yet, but you never know. Maybe you'll get to come along," Hermione smiled and pushed the half eaten bowl of porridge aside. "Can I throw the flowers, Herb? The other time, Mum let me throw flowers at a wedding," Ben asked excitedly.

Hermione tilted her head and studied the excited boy in front of her. He was going to become a heartbreaker when he grew up. Just like him.

"So you're never going to speak to me even after I cooked your lunch?" Draco asked Hermione as he picked Ben up at eight that night. "It wasn't that great anyway," Hermione shrugged in a non-committal way, "just plain, normal porridge. I thought a Malfoy would have come up with a culinary wonder." Hermione watched as Draco tried to keep his cool. His eyes flashed agitatedly and Hermione knew it wasn't a good idea to poke fun at him anymore. Who knows what a mad Malfoy might do to a muggle born.

"You won't tell me why you fell sick?" Draco demanded just as Hermione was about to close the door. "Maybe tomorrow," Hermione said sweetly. "I have the right to know, Granger! Because Ben's in your charge," Draco snarled. "Look who's going through violent mood swings now," Hermione mocked the rankled man, before she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out in exasperation, "I thought you said dinner!" Ginny looked amusedly at Hermione. "Yes, well dinner comes after this," Ginny grinned and dragged Hermione through the double doors into the cool room. "Look, Hermione," Ginny faced Hermione and held her arms tightly, "You cannot spend the rest of your life waiting for a man who might not come back." Hermione protested weakly, "Yes, but it's only been a year or two…" 

Ginny shook Hermione slightly violently, "Hermione Granger! Ron left you a year after graduation. I know he said that he would come back, but look at you! You're a mess! You've been waiting for a man whom we haven't heard from for four years. Not just one or two years, but four years! Hermione, you have got to move on." Hermione eventually gave in a sat on a fluffed up silk cushion.

"Hermione, this isn't just any matchmaking session. It's done in a Japanese style. You sit at a table, and the men move, you don't have to move. Plus you get free flow of sake and sushi," Ginny winked and sat down on the table next to Hermione's. Hermione slapped her forehead and groaned. This was not the first time Ginny had tricked her into going for these sessions, and it certainly was not the last.

The lights dimmed soon and a young wizard stood in the centre of the circle of tables. " Ladies and gentlemen, please take a seat at any of the tables. Sake and sushi will be served shortly. Instructions are as follows: You are given 3 minutes to understand your partner and after the two hours, ladies please choose the men you prefer and vice versa. A bell will go off after 3 minutes. If you do not wish to complete the 3 minutes, please ring your own bell and the man will be removed. You are to compile the numbers of prospective dates on the parchment provided. Please ask for their numbers. And your time starts now."

Hermione glared at Ginny who was seated on her left. Ginny. Ginny who was already engaged was still flirting with men. And herself. She who had waited and was never answered. " Ginny, you know what to do if 'you know what' happens right?" Hermione hissed urgently as the lights grew distinctly fainter. How she was supposed to see her partner's face, she never knew. "Yes, I know. Parchment that reads 'Grandmother sick come now' and Instant Owl on stand-by," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "Good, because I didn't want to come here," Hermione snapped back before she heard some shuffling and a bodiless voice floated to her ears. "Hello," It said silkily.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She was supposed to talk to a man whose face was not shown? "Hi," Hermione replied sweetly, knowing she was going to hate whomever it was on the other side.

Somewhere, on the other side of the room, Draco was rolling his eyes like never before. Here he was, dragged into a stuffy room by the one and only Blaise Zabini. Matchmaking for the Draco Malfoy? You have got to be kidding. But then again, Blaise Zabini was gay, and gay people never thought straight. Was Blaise expecting a man to be on the other side of the dark table to be a man whom he could elope with? He never knew, and never wished to find out.

The girl talking to him in the dark had a saccharine sweet voice, and big eyes, big mouth, ugly hair, and most definitely a muggle born. Or rather, that was how Draco imagined her to look like. "Look, it's not working out for me and I know it's not working out for you, so let's just call it quits okay?" Draco asked the dark. He heard a muffled sob and a bell ring to his relief. He was lifted bodily from the cushion and was told to stand by a burly wizard. "Sure," Draco said, and thanked the man mentally. He would not be able to live listening to that voice for even a second longer.

A louder bell rang shortly after Draco stood up, signalling Draco to sit again on the next cushion. Blaise on Draco's right was amusing himself by asking the girl tons of questions and creating a fake identity for himself that went along the lines of "I'm a man who enjoys tea and biscuits." and "I hate purple! It's terribly ugly and so _gay_." Draco rolled his eyes again in the dark.

A few more bell rings and Draco felt he was going to throw up. The sushi did not mix well with the shot of vodka he had taken before the session had started. The 'matches' were pathetic, he felt sick, and for the first time in a long time, Draco wanted to go home.

Draco sat on the next satin seat and a bored voice greeted him, "Hello." Slightly surprised by the boredom in her voice he replied smoothly yet equally bored, "Hi there."

"I'm surprised that you're bored. I thought this was supposed to be a 'fun' session," the female replied sarcastically. "You're telling me," Draco shot back almost immediately, " the 'ladies' I've met were either muggle born, boring, stupid, ditzy or all the aforementioned."

"You must be a pureblood then."

"Of course."

"Well, tell me pureblood, what brought you to this session?"

"A friend of mine dragged me here and he wasn't even straight!" Draco slapped his forehead exasperatedly. The lady gave a loud laugh. "Now that's funny. I got dragged here by a friend who's already engaged." Already, the lady was sounding much more cheerful. "This isn't your first time, is it?" Draco enquired. There was a short pause before the lady giggled slightly giddily. "Nope, but this is the first time I've found an amusing person to talk to."

"You find me amusing?"

"Very much indeed, sir. Every time my friend drags me to one of these occasions, I find men desperate to bed a woman, and for me, let's just see that the policy holds at no touching on the first date."

This time, Draco laughed and was just about to continue when the bell rang. "What's your number?" the lady asked. "24, why?" Draco asked. "Nothing, I just might see you later. I'm 6 by the way." Draco nodded in the dark and wrote a smooth '6' on a small piece of parchment in his hand. It would come in handy later. And then, the vodka and the sushi started gurgling up Draco's throat just as Draco stood up. Moments later, liquid and half solids spewed out of Draco's mouth onto the table of lady number 6. "Are you alright?" the lady asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," Draco quickly answered and wiped the vomit from his mouth. But, before he could say anymore, another round of sushi and vodka was regurgitated from Draco's mouth. Draco keeled over and the foul smelling liquid pervaded his nose. His throat felt raw and on fire, and his eyes were tearing.

Draco felt hands rubbing his back gently and a soothing voice in the dark, "Turn over slowly place your head on my lap." Draco did as he was told and he felt a cool, moist cloth placed on his forehead. "Drink," the voice ordered. A glass of water had appeared and Draco opened his mouth, welcoming the sweet taste of the liquid. As he drank, the lights were turned on and Draco was blinded for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring into a pair of large brown eyes and the lady's hair pooled around Draco as she looked over him. "Malfoy?" the lady asked. And then, Draco remembered the owner of the voice. "Granger," Draco croaked before some more vomit came out from his cursed mouth.

* * *

"Where is Ben?" Hermione demanded as she whipped out her wand to get the vomit stain off her black pants. "With the chefs in the kitchen. The hotel let me put him there, honestly Granger," Draco replied truthfully as he tried to catch up with the angry Hermione. Hermione turned around suddenly and Draco almost caught a mouthful of her hair. "You! Draco Malfoy can't hold his alcohol; Draco Malfoy can't take care of his nephew, fine. But Draco Malfoy looking for a date?" Hermione mocked Draco. 

"I said that my _gay _friend, whom is Blaise by the way, dragged me here and he is still there poking fun at the girls. He's a lady killer okay," Draco snapped back. "And what about you? You looking for a man? I thought even mudbloods could hold their men," Draco snarled. And then, the slap came. Loud and echoing in the lobby, from the room to the kitchens. "You have no right to preach me about men, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said tearfully.

Draco felt the slap sting. Her handprint was etched in his smooth pale skin and he could almost feel every fingerprint from her hand. It hurt. "Sorry Granger," Draco said to her back, " Sorry. But I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

"The feelings are mutual, Malfoy. I'll see you on Monday," Hermione called out before she walked down the busy streets. "Hold on, hold on," Draco said quickly and ran up to grab Hermione's flying hand. "You haven't told me about what made you sick, and you promised to tell since Tuesday, and that was three days ago. It's Saturday night now, and you haven't said anything. What about a coffee? I don't think Ben will mind making pastries for another hour or so," Draco said hopefully, hoping that Hermione wouldn't slap him again.

Hermione slackened under his grip and turned to face Draco. "I know a good place for a cuppa," Hermione smiled albeit slightly tearfully. Draco heaved a sigh of relief. And followed Hermione down a few blocks before he eventually decided to break the ice. "So…" Draco started as he stuffed his hands into his jeans, " Find any man interesting in there?" he carried on lamely.

"Actually, yes," Hermione declared, swinging her purse around her, "there was this man that I actually started taking an interest on. He was going on about how boring the whole thing was and yes! It was terribly boring. I never knew any man would feel the same thing as I did just now, and then—"

"You are mocking me again aren't you," Draco interrupted. Hermione grinned at him, "Why, you just named my favourite past time!" Draco rolled his eyes and jabbed his wand at a spot of vomit on the white shirt, which he had missed earlier. "So, where is that coffee place you were talking about?" Draco asked, unaware that Hermione had stopped walking and was staring wistfully at the shop in front of her.

"Chocolates?" Draco asked cynically as he looked into the window of the shop. "What is up with women and chocolate anyway?" Draco commented randomly. "Nothing," Hermione replied, still staring longingly at the trays of sins in front of her. "So close yet so far," Hermione said as she plastered her hands on the glass, "just this transparent wall…" Then she felt her right arm pulled gently and through the door.

The bell jingled merrily as Draco and Hermione entered silently. "I don't understand why women crave chocolate but so be it, buy and be happy, woman," Draco rolled his eyes and stated grumpily. Hermione was as happy as a child as she walked around the shop, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at every little chocolate creation on the shelves. If it wasn't the milk chocolate roses then it was the liquor centred chocolate pieces. It was heaven.

Draco grudgingly pulled out the money for the chocolates. He too had become fascinated by the intricate designs on each and every chocolate. As he popped one into his mouth, he could taste the fine liquid coursing down his throat, soothing the burns from the acidic vomit and the deliciously exquisite taste of the orange zest in the crème.

He looked to his side and found Hermione in a daze of bliss. Her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and her body very, very relaxed. It looked as if somebody had just injected her with anaesthetic. Draco gently nudged her out of the shop and they both sat down on a bench nearby. The lamppost gave off the dull light, just bright enough for them to see the other's face.

"So, no coffee but chocolates. Care to explain?" Draco prompted. Hermione still slightly caught in her daze shook herself awake and inhaled the cool night air and popped another chocolate piece in her mouth before she started. "I was sick because it was raining the day before when I sent Ben to school and we got caught in the rain. Being the righteous person I am, I shoved the umbrella over his head and continued walking in the rain, therefore, I fell sick," Hermione said triumphantly in one breath.

Draco shrugged and leaned on the bench, his hands on the back of his head. "Whatever you say, Granger. Just trying to get the facts straight. After all, it's best hearing it from the horse's mouth. Ben said—" Hermione sat ramrod straight when Draco said the two words. "Ben said what?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco shrugged his shoulders again and massaged his neck. "Not much, just about a ring and flowers, and some other stuff," Draco replied lazily. "Stuff, like…" Hermione prompted Draco to carry on speaking. Yet, Draco stifled a yawn and popped another chocolate in his mouth. "This and that, yeah, rings and Weasel," Draco drawled.

"He told you?" Hermione looked scandalised. Draco nodded lightly and continued chewing. "He told you about Ron leaving? He told you about Ron not saying anything? Ben even told you about Ginny and Harry getting married? What did he not tell you?" Hermione massaged her temples furiously and stared at Draco. "Ben didn't say anything, but now you've talked about Weasel and marriages, lets carry on shall we?" Draco grinned and leaned in closer to the dumbfounded Hermione.

"He didn't tell you anything?" Hermione almost yelled, "You tricked me you foul ferret!" Draco held up his hands in mock surrender and laughed, "No I didn't, it came from you!" And Hermione half sitting and half standing was dumbstruck.

* * *

Yay! I promised a long chapter, and here it is (: sorry I haven't been updating but yeah, I just came back from New Zealand and oh my gosh it is so fun there! I want to go back! Read and review okay! Thanks :D 


	9. Strike of the Pansy

Chapter 9: Strike of the Pansy

_And I shine I'm freshly minted_

_I'm silver-plated I'm underrated_

_You won't even pick me up because I'm not enough for a local phone call_

_Dime, Cake_

* * *

"He said _what_?" Draco gasped. 

"You haven't been listening have you? I said that he—" Hermione said irritably.

"I know what he said, I meant, I can't believe he said that!" Draco snapped back. Hermione rolled her eyes and breathed in the cold night air. "You know, I'm sure Blaise will know what to do about Weasel," Draco carried on conversationally. Hermione gave a non-committal grunt in reply. "Well, at least I know what's happening. You know, sometimes Granger, you're pretty dumb for a smart kid."

"I am not a kid and I know it was stupid to wait but well, Ron's Ron. He does such things because he's just a sweet idiot," Hermione sighed. "He's just a sweet idiot," Draco mimicked, " you have got to get over Flame Boy. Stop waiting and go find a guy already, Granger. There are tons out there that are better than Weasel. It's no wonder his sister brought you out for these matchmaking stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and stretched her arms, accidentally brushing Draco's nose. Draco waved the hand away and stood up. "I think we should be heading back. The session's almost over and I'm sure Flame boy's sister would be worried for you. Hermione nodded her head and gave a smile. "It's been nice talking to you, Malfoy. You're pretty nice under the cold exterior." Draco raised his eyebrow cynically and replied, "I'll take that as a compliment. You on the other hand, are the messiest girl no matter how hard you try and hide it. Please, even your desk was disastrous." Hermione swatted his arm and stomped off.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves facing the hotel. Draco walked to the kitchens and knocked on the swinging doors. Without getting a reply, Draco walked in and found Ben in his boisterous self, his clothes half covered in flour and the other covered in what seemed to be like jam. "I was making jam cookies, Uncle Draco!" Ben yelled and waved a misshapen ball of dough, which Draco assumed was the cookie.

One of the chefs walked up to Draco and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry sir, and he just could resist helping out. We would gladly give you the cookies he made." Draco grinned back and replied, "It's okay, Ben's always like that, he'll just have to take a bath when he gets back." Ben, upon hearing the statement stuck out his tongue and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth. Hermione leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. At least somebody was enjoying himself.

Ben left the kitchen a little later with a bag of cookies under his arm whilst his uncle zapped away as much flour and jam as he could. Hermione trailed behind, watching Draco acting as paternal as he could, and she laughed. "It's not nice to laugh at people you know," Draco raised his eyebrow and mentioned as his wand moved through the air at fast speed. "Yeah, I know, but looking at you and Ben, you look really funny. Want me to take a picture?" Hermione grinned.

Then, Hermione heard a sound from down the hallway. She froze and turned as the buzz grew louder and louder. And all of a sudden, two large doors burst open and excited chatter echoed through the hallway. Out from the crowd, stepped a lady and a man. When they saw Hermione, Draco and Ben they rushed to them, anxiety written all over their faces.

"We heard about it from one of the wizards," Ginny said shakily, her face white. "But they didn't stop the session, so we were going to come out and get you once the session was done," Blaise added solemnly, but Draco could tell he was visibly shaken. "It really was alright, just that Malfoy spewed his dinner all over my pants and shirt but it's really okay," Hermione replied quickly and got a dig in the rib by Draco.

"We'll be leaving now, come on Ben, Granger, I'll see you off," Draco gave a small bow and with Ben holding one of Hermione's and Draco's hands, turned and left. Blaise heaved a sigh of relief and turned to face Ginny. "I thought he was going to kick up a fuss you know, what with the whole thing starting with me dragging him here," Blaise said. "Me too, I thought Hermione would go crazy especially with Malfoy vomiting on her," Ginny smiled and grabbed her handbag.

But as she did, her handbag unzipped itself and poured its contents onto the floor. The contents included her wand, compact powder, lipstick, tissue and a sanitary pad among many others. Turning a bright red, Ginny bent down to hastily stuffed everything into her bag. Blaise bent down to help but not without him keeling over and a loud rip was heard. As Blaise stood up, he fell once again and found a crowd sniggering at him. His pants had a large tear on his behind and his shoelaces had found themselves tied together. Blaise pushed aside to crowd in hopes of finding the culprit but to no avail. All he heard was the tinkling laughter of a man, woman and child.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face?" Draco chortled as the three of them walked down the empty streets. "Did you see the look on _her_ face?" Hermione was bent over from laughing. She was laughing so much that her vision was becoming blurry. Ben, as hyperactive as usual, was swinging around the lampposts further up front. Hermione rubbed her hands feverishly and blew warm air onto them. She felt something heavy fall on her bare shoulders, bringing instantaneous warmth to her shivering body. 

"Thanks, Malfoy," Hermione said gratefully. "Don't have to thank me, a lady shouldn't be freezing in the cold, it's manners. And it applies to mud—, I mean muggle born or pureblood," Draco replied coolly and grinned. "You know, Malfoy, you actually look quite charming when you smile like that, and with your hair, no…wait," Hermione scrutinised Draco and mussed up his hair even more before stepping back and smiling, "Now you look good. You have got to stop slapping on so much wax into your hair. I read somewhere that it actually stops hair follicles from growing well."

Draco grinned again and ran a hand through his hair. "And the walking dictionary strikes again," Draco joked. Hermione glared at him but softened her gaze when she saw him turn to Ben. "You know something, Granger," Draco started softly, "I'm not ready— Oof." Draco groaned as something landed on his back heavily.

"Draco honey, I didn't think I would see you here," came a honeyed voice that Draco remembered distinctly. "Hi, Pansy, fancy meeting you here?" Draco forced a smile on his face. Pansy had apparently jumped on Draco's back from behind and was refusing to get off. "You know, I was thinking about asking you out for supper but I can see that you're being tied down by other matters," Pansy eyed Hermione and Ben distastefully, "So what about just going to back to the Manor? We have a lot to catch up on. One lunch and dinner wasn't enough time to talk."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to Ben and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Ben, honey, but I've got to go home, so you just follow your uncle back okay?" Hermione patted his forehead and waved goodbye. Draco excused himself from Pansy who had gotten off his back and was talking rapidly about her meeting with an uncouth man during a matchmaking session whom excused himself once she started talking about her diet and didn't even apologise when she started sobbing.

"Granger, this would be a great time for you to help me out here," Draco said urgently through gritted teeth. "It's only 'talk', Malfoy, you don't need help with getting girls, even ugly ones," Hermione replied as she eyed Pansy with disgust. She shrugged off Draco's coat and stuffed it back into his hands. "Look at how fake she looks, she's got plastic surgery done to like every part of her body—" Hermione rattled on angrily, but was stopped with Draco putting his hand over her mouth. "Look, she doesn't know that you're Hermione Granger, and she doesn't know about me become Ben's guardian nor the face that you're his au pair, so right now, I just want you to help me out with Ben," Draco quickly explained. "That will be a total of eight sickles please," Hermione stuck out her hand and said pointedly, "This is extra service, Malfoy, so be happy."

Draco gave a wide grin and ran back to Pansy. "Pansy, we'll be going back to the Manor, care to join us? We'll be taking the Knight Bus of course," Draco asked formally. Pansy, like a delighted child shrieked, " Why, yes! I've never taken the Knight Bus, how is it? Is it fun?" Draco winked at Hermione and flashed a smile. Hermione could have died laughing.

Draco stuck out his wand and waved it lazily. With a loud bang, the Knight Bus popped out in front of them and Stan Shunpike give a toothy grin at the group. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch of wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Ah, and you know the rest, welcome aboard, Ms Granger," Stan read from a small piece of crumpled parchment before he gave up. He stuck out his hand to help Hermione board. Hermione gladly took it and helped Ben on board. Soon after everybody had gotten on board, Draco extracted the money from his wallet and paid Stan. "We'll be going to Malfoy Manor please," Draco said politely. Stan nodded and waved the five of them to the brass beds.

"Take one each. You won't need the toothbrushes innit? The Manor's just about a few stops down," Stan kept the mugs and toothbrushes aside and yelled, "Take it away Ernie!" With a roaring bang, Ben found himself lurched backwards and peering out into the marshes. A haggard witch got off and with another deafening bang, Ben found himself in front of Diagon Alley.

A few more stops later, they had reached Malfoy Manor. "Thank you for using the Knight Bus and please come again," Stan waved at the slightly green looking group and disappeared. Pansy smoothened her hair and cursed the Bus. Draco shrugged and gave a wicked grin to Hermione. "Let's go in shall we?"

"So, Draco honey, how's it been going since I last saw you?" Pansy asked sweetly, swirling the whisky and ice in her cup. "Oh yes, do you think you could get your maid to cook an omelette for me? With tomatoes and bacon? Please Draco?" Draco nodded painfully at Hermione who was on the verge of kicking Pansy from behind. Hermione grudgingly entered the kitchen and pointed at Draco's wallet. Draco nodded again. "Well, I've got something to tell you," Draco cleared his throat and sat opposite Pansy. "Yes, Draco?" Pansy flashed her pearly white teeth. "Well,from a few months ago, i became the legal guardian of Ben, and Ben's my 'son' and Hermione Granger is my au pair," Draco said clearly.

"Father? What do you mean by father?" Pansy spluttered. "Ben's parents passed away and because Ben's my nephew, I was placed in-charge of him until he came of age," Draco replied coolly, and after a few more minutes of explanation, Pansy looked as if she was going to blow. "And Hermione Granger as an au pair? You have got to be kidding me Draco, she's a pathetic mudblood, and Gryffindor!" Pansy was turning livid, " That bloody skank! Who does she think she is! She's not even fit to be your maid!"

Hermione who was in the kitchen doing the omelette for the peckish Pansy stuck her head out and said clearly, "I'm sorry Parkinson but you haven't been looking in the dictionary for meanings of words you do not know, have you? For your information, a skank is somebody who's filthy and simply put, someone who goes round sleeping with other people. I am not filthy and neither do I do the latter, so please, check up on the words before you use them and save me the displeasure of correcting your every word you utter?"

The egg began to burn around the edges and Hermione with the pan walked right up to the white faced Parkinson. "And these are your eggs, Miss. Or is it Madam Parkinson?" Hermione smiled and dumped the eggs onto the tight blouse Pansy was wearing. With that, Hermione turned and walked back to the kitchen where Ben was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"You bloody bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Pansy screamed, her pink blouse covered with charred eggs and slimy tomato cubes. Draco couldn't help but chortle. Innocently, Ben tugged Hermione's pants and asked, "Herb, what's a bitch?" Hermione, still at the door of the kitchen smiled and ruffled Ben's hair. "It just means a female dog. But I'm not a female dog am I?" Hermione asked the grey-eyed boy. Ben shook his head vigorously and pointed at Pansy. "Is she a female dog?"

Hermione and Draco chuckled. "No, she isn't one. But she's not a nice lady is she?" Hermione grinned at Ben. Ben stuck out his tongue at Pansy and yelled from across the hall, "No she is not! She's a mean lady who's been bad to Herb!" And with that, he stomped of into the kitchen, victorious. Hermione flashed a large smile sitting in the lounge and slammed the door behind her.

"Can you believe that, that!" Pansy spluttered and brushed the eggs of her blouse, "How can you employ a girl with such a tongue and audacity!"

"It's her tongue and wit that keeps Ben happy," Draco replied, amused, "Care for another drink?" Pansy stood up abruptly and took out her wand. "No thanks, Draco. I will not be caught dead in this egg-covered outfit. I'm going home." With that, Pansy disapparated with a crack.

Draco waved at the thin air. Draco stretched his arms and stood up, heading for the kitchen. As he went closer to the door, he heard loud singing from behind the doors. Opening it, Draco found himself facing an unlikely scene. Hermione was sitting on the table top with a bottle of Fire Whiskey on her left, singing loudly. Ben on the other hand had found himself a bottle of butter beer and had started doing war dances around the table. And Pippin the resident house elf was looking anxiously at the scene in front of her.

"Pippin?" Draco exclaimed. Pippin, like a cat in the headlights jumped and bowed low before Draco. " Welcome back, Master Draco," she squeaked. "Oh get up already, I've told you so many times, don't bow! It's bad for the back," Draco smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm sorry Master! But Ms Granger is not wanting to get down! And Master Ben won't stop! I'm sorry Master!" Hermione hiccupped and yelled out, "Three cheers for defeating ugly Parkinson!" Ben slightly unsteadily repeated the sentence and carried on with his war dance.

"It's alright, Pippin. Go back to sleep. It's late. I'll sort them out," Draco gave a kindly smile and pushed her gently to her room. Pippin squeaked and scurried off, casting anxious glances over her back. "Now tell me, Granger, what exactly are you doing?" Draco demanded. Hermione had gotten off the table and was sitting drunkenly on a chair, a one third empty bottle in her hand.

"Snobby Parkinson is gone," Hermione cheered and swirled the liquid in the bottle around. She took a long swig from it and smacked her lips, hiccupping. "I'll be going back now, Malfoy, sleep tight," Hermione carried on, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unfocused. She eventually walked straight into Draco's arms and collapsed. Draco lugged the dead weight to the sink and splashed the cold water on Hermione's face, instantaneously waking her up.

"Oh god, what happened," Hermione groaned, "my head feels like it's been split open. What happened around here?" Draco looked straight into her eyes and said three words, "We had sex." And then, came a resounding slap on his cheek for the second time this evening. "Don't play a fool with me, Malfoy. What happened here?" Hermione demanded. Draco massaged his cheek and grinned, "Welcome back, Granger. You're having a hangover from drinking too much Fire Whiskey from my cupboard. And what is Ben doing with the Butter Beer in his hand?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god it wasn't sex, I think I'd rather jump into the river and kill myself." Draco rose his eyebrow cynically again, " Am I that repulsive, Granger?" Hermione gave a wan smile, " Do I even need to answer that question?" Draco shrugged and splashed some water at Ben who was knocked cold. Ben yelled and sat up, hitting his head on the top of the table. Rubbing his head painfully he got up and yawned. "What happened Uncle Draco?" Ben asked. "Did Granger give you the Butter Beer, Ben?" Draco asked enquiringly. Ben shook his head and answered truthfully, "No, Uncle. I found it in the cupboards. And it tasted so sweet and bubbly!"

"Time to sleep, Ben," Draco massaged his temples and lifted the now snoring Hermione into his arms and surveyed the kitchen. "And I guess she'll be staying over." And Hermione, with a small smile playing on her lips rolled over in Draco's arms and hugged his neck tightly. "You'll be the death of me, Granger," Draco gasped as the arms around his neck tightened and she sighed.

"Ben, go to your room and clean up alright? I'll get Pippin to look after you and get changed into your jammies and go to bed okay? Pippin will get your milk and cookies. I've got Granger to look after. I'll see you later in your room," Draco instructed Ben as they walked up the stairs. Hermione was still clinging to Draco's neck for dear life and snoring peacefully away.

Draco walked to the closest guest room he could find and dropped Hermione on the bed in a rather ungraceful manner. He straightened his jacket and lay Hermione straight. He went to the cupboards and removed a set of purple pyjamas and a sweater. Closing his eyes and turning around, he undressed Hermione with a quick spell and with another spell, her pyjamas were on. Hermione was ignorant to the noise and the movement of her own body and continued her peaceful slumber.

Draco pulled the covers over Hermione's sleeping body and patted her head. "You're a nice person, Granger, but you can't hold your liquor either, and that was just a third of what I used to drink everyday." In return, Hermione spoke softly in her sleep, " Ginny's getting married to Harry, and me? I'm still stuck as plain Jane, with no one who loves me, and a man I may never see again has stolen my heart." Hermione sighed again and turned over, worming the duvet off her body.

Draco smiled at the forlorn girl sadly. "You were never plain Jane." And with that, he closed the door and the room was pitch black with only the quiet whispers of the night breeze.

* * *

Hermione jolted herself awake. There was a sweet smell of pancakes wafting to her nose; a slight ray of sunlight, and a terrible migraine greeted her. And as she opened her sore eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of electric purple eyes. "AGH!" She yelled and sat as far back as she could from the monster. When she opened her eyes gingerly again, she realised she had nothing to be scared of. It was just a house elf dressed in the most lurid green and orange socks and a beige pillowcase and a tea cosy strapped around her head. And in her hands was the most delicious looking pancakes Hermione had ever seen.

"Hi," Hermione waved her hand at the slightly trembling elf. The elf seemed to calm down a lot more and gave a toothy grin at Hermione. "Good morning, Miss. I have prepared pancakes and strawberries for your breakfast and a cup of tea. Please enjoy!" The elf recited and with a poof, disappeared.

Hermione looked at the inviting plate and scrambled to the breakfast table. But before she could even reach there the huge migraine hit her hard on her temples and Hermione groaned. "Grumpy in the morning, aren't you, Granger?" A cool voice greeted her just barely inches from her ear. She felt her spine tingle and she waved the voice away irritably. Her migraine was getting worse by the moment.

She opened her mouth to ask the voice to go away but found something popped into her mouth and a glass of water thrust into her hands. "Drink and swallow. It's supposed to help," the voice commanded and Hermione did as she told, swallowing the huge bitter pill with a little difficulty. "You've got a weird habit of keeping the curtains closed, haven't you? And they say you're the normal one," the voice continued sarcastically. The next thing she knew, the huge curtains were flung apart letting a huge jet of sunlight and soft breeze into the room, momentarily blinding her.

Hermione shut her eyes and counted to ten. She opened her eyes to find a pair of grey eyes peering at her, and a grin playing on his lips. "Go away, Malfoy," Hermione growled and batted the man away. "Whoa, okay, but if you must know, this is my house and you're my guest, for now that is," Draco stood back and retreated out of the room. " You've got a nasty hangover by the way. Dress yourself and come down when you're ready. Ben's ready," he called out as he closed the large doors. Hermione massaged her sore temples and squinted at the door. "Ready for what?" she asked the door imploringly.

Hermione walked down the main stairs gingerly. The throbbing migraine was receding too slowly for Hermione. She heard the newspapers rustle and excited screams from the kitchen. "Ben, sit down and eat or else I'm not bringing you there. I'll leave you at home with Pippin," Draco admonished the hyper boy to no avail. Ben had forgotten about last night's events and was happily playing with his toy broom that lifted him a feet from the ground. He zoomed around the kitchen happily, stopping at times to drink his orange juice and take a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ah, Granger, you've decided to join us," Draco eyed the meek Hermione and smiled. He turned the pages of the Daily Prophet and drank his black coffee. "Thanks for letting me stay over, Malfoy," Hermione took a seat at the table and answered in reply, " And for asking your elf to change me into the pyjamas." Draco grinned at Hermione, " Pippin didn't do it, Granger. I did." And as he spoke Hermione, even with the terribly migraine brandished her wand and pointed it at Draco's chin. "What?" she hissed angrily. "No offence, Granger. But you've got a good figure going for you," Draco carried on, oblivious to the livid Granger, "But the temper of yours, you really should keep it on a leash."

Hermione yelled out her curse but was easily deflected with a flick of Draco's wand. "Like I said, you should really keep your temper on the leash. And by the way, it was a joke. You know jokes? Like 'haha' jokes? It was a joke, Granger. I didn't see any part of your body than what I'm seeing now okay? I swear, scout's honour," Draco raised his hand in that of a vow solemnly and truthfully. "You don't even know what's a scout!" Hermione cried out despairingly. "I know," Draco shrugged casually and lay back in his chair comfortably, with a wide grin on his face, " but it sounded cool enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced Draco, or rather, the newspaper that was blocking Draco. She cleared her throat as if raring to speak but kept still. "If you want to talk to me, all you have to do is ask," Draco said, sounding bored. "Fine, here's the question then: why do you still have a house elf?" Hermione posed her question through gritted teeth. Draco put his newspapers down and looked at her enquiringly. "Well, if you must know, there used to be more than just one house elf in the Manor. I let them go; you know, throw socks at them and make them catch, and let them free. But Pippin on the other hand said she would rather stay. Why, I do not know but she's been a great help in the house. I give her the last week of the month off but she usually just takes a day or two off. I can't help if she doesn't want to go right? And every month, she just wants clothes as payment. It's not my fault Granger if house elves love me."

Hermione felt she could slap Draco there and then but resisted. Ben was staring at the commotion in front of him with excitement flashing dangerously in his eyes. "By the way, what is this thing that Ben's ready for?" Hermione asked Draco as she poured herself a cup of coffee and added in a cube of sugar.

"Oh, well Ben has something to ask you," Draco flipped his page of the paper and continued to read on leisurely. "Yes Ben?" Hermione asked kindly as Ben looked up at Hermione from her feet. "Herb…" Ben started as he inhaled a deep breath.

* * *

Ginny looked at her behind in the 6 mirrors before her. "Are you really sure that this dress doesn't make my ass look fat," Ginny stated and looked at Hermione questioningly. "Ginny, you have practically no ass at all. On the other hand, I have a huge one and if I keep piling the carbs I eat everyday, I will never be able to fit into any bridesmaid dress," Hermione sighed and for the fourth time this hour assured Ginny that she did not look in any way fat. Ginny, as far as Hermione had known Ginny, she was never fat, nor was she even close to being overweight. Since Hogwarts, Ginny was always active in sport and had a high metabolic rate. No matter how much she ate, especially desserts, Ginny never put on a single ounce. Pretty, smart and witty, she was the object of desire from boys all over the school. And she, Hermione Granger, whom had a fairly good metabolic rate, always indulged in chocolates and hardly ever worked on; and she mostly relied on playing catch with the children and dishing out the meals at top rate to lose weight. Any more cakes for the rest of the time until the wedding and she would burst the button on her jeans in no time.

"You know, I was thinking instead of going for the green bridesmaid dress, maybe you should wear purple. Lavender and Parvati would love it and besides, you're going to become the best woman, so a darker shade of purple would make you look gorgeous," Ginny grinned and put her hands up like a frame around Hermione. Hermione, still deep in thought about Hogwarts snapped awake and looked blearily at Ginny. "Yeah, sure, purple and pink and green, yeah whatever," Hermione yawned.

Ginny looked at Hermione with despondency. "If you keep mulling over what happened you'll never be able to face the child or the parent again," Ginny said gently as she sat next to Hermione and gave a hug. "Yes, but you can't actually say no to the child, can you? Have you ever seen him? Do you know who big his eyes are? One look and you'll pool in soppy mass," Hermione answered glumly.

Ginny snorted and lay on her back looking up at the pink ceiling. The witch that was helping with her dress had disappeared to get drinks. "Just say yes and that's it, haven't we gone through this already?" Ginny announced to the ceiling and looking at Hermione's back. "I know," Hermione moaned and promptly fell next to Ginny, "but what about the apartment? What about all the other children? What about the income? I really don't think it's safe just relying on one person to provide the money. What if something really terrible happens? I won't have a place to live; I won't even have a stable income except 250 galleons from the Prophet. Agh, I just don't know, Ginny." Hermione rolled to the other side and covered her face with her hands. This was just a ghastly nightmare, Hermione recited to herself, just a ghastly nightmare, ghastly nightmare. When I open my eyes it will return to Malfoy vomiting over my favourite pair of pants. Last week never happened.

But when Hermione opened her eyes again, she found Ginny grinning at her and holding up a roll of tape. "Measurements," Ginny smiling like the Cheshire cat. Hermione groaned and plunged her head into the soft cushions and screamed. Ginny, on the other hand was tugging at Hermione's waist with the tape around it. The assistant witch soon returned with glasses of lemonade on a tray. Soon after, Hermione was standing grumpily on the podium with her hands up in the air.

Ginny fingered the smooth fabric of a dress and looked at Hermione loosening the tape around her hips. "You know what, Hermione? I've got an idea. Why not you just tell Malfoy you're not interested in the offer? For all you know, it's Malfoy that wants you and not his nephew. Anyway, it's been a week since what happened. How _have_ you been avoiding the question?" Hermione snorted at the idea and replied with distaste, "Ginny, you clearly know what Draco Malfoy is. He isn't one that goes round chasing the ladies. The ladies come to him and no way am I going to him because he caused a few bad memories that I have yet to forget. Besides, he'll never like a _mudblood_. So, no, it can't be him. And the answer to your question goes along the lines of 'Have a safe trip home Ben! I'll see you tomorrow!' and then I close the door. End of story."

"Fine, but from what I gathered after listening to your trials and tribulations, you're good enough to be his friend, right? You stayed over at his home, he gave you food, and he clothed you, thus proving that it can't be hate can it?"

"Yes, but he's got sarcasm written all over his face, he sneers, he makes snide remarks, plus he's got a house elf working for him."

"Good point, but the house elf loves the house and the master, you can't take her away from that can you?"

Hermione fell silent. What Ginny had been saying for the past hour was true. No matter what Draco Malfoy had been doing, it hadn't hurt her much. She had built a defence against Draco's quips, gibes and remarks, and Draco indeed had been kind to her. What's more, Ben was her most enjoyable child she could ever wish for.

Ginny had started talking about ribbons and lace with the assistant when Hermione finally made the decision. "I'm going for it," Hermione announced and Ginny grabbed her hand and they both did a quick polka.

* * *

YAY! It's the end (: I think the ending is pretty funny. Read and review, everybody! _It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer. _This came from the bottom of the java script when you press 'Submit Review' and I say YES it really does help when you guys give me stuff to edit and work on. So please! You guys have been absolute dolls (: Special thanks to the same people for rave reviews. Just spend five minutes to write what you think about it and how you think the story will go and you will make my day. 


	10. Rendezvous

Apparently, somebody mistook what I wrote in the previous chapter as something rather different, seemingly thinking that the end of the chapter was the end of the story, which is utter rubbish because nobody ends a story with a polka. But I'm sure they do end a chapter with something only those lines; so sorry to the anonymous person, I'll write more clearly or I'll just never mention it again. Oh yes, I have raised the ratings to M because of explicit content of the words I'm using, just to be on the safe side.

Other than that, all's well on my side and I'm just hoping to carry this story on for as long as I've planned it to be, so make sure you do regular check-ups on this story! Thanks again for the brilliant reviews and replies to them are once again at the bottom. (:

Chapter 10: Rendezvous

_I've been thinkin' 'bout the meaning of resistance_

_Of a hope beyond our own_

_And suddenly the infinite and penitent_

_Began to look like home_

_Stars, Switchfoot_

* * *

Hermione turned restlessly and kicked the duvet off her and looked up at the ceiling above her. It was creamy white and altogether smooth. Whoever painted the room had done a good job of it. Smooth brown curves were painted along the edges of the four walls, giving the room an elegant feel. And yet, Hermione wasn't enjoying it. She was restless and bored and it was two in the morning.

She had arrived at the Malfoy Manor slightly after ten, to be greeted with a giant bubble of energy from Ben and anxious welcomes from Pippin. Draco had gone off to work at the Ministry and had written a long list of instructions for her that was left on the table. Hermione had read it briefly then crumpled it and burnt it with the tip of the wand. After reading that parchment, the brief summary was lying between the elegant proses. It simply meant: Welcome, payment will be at the end of the month, look after the house and Ben and if need be, help me. Hermione snorted when she understood the last meaning. Help him? My foot I'll help him.

But then again, Hermione had to thank him for what he had done. Shelter and food and being paid for making sure the Manor was kept clean and looking after Ben? What more could she ask for?

Half an hour after coming into the Malfoy Manor, Hermione's luggage had gone into the safe hands of Pippin whom promptly disappeared with them up the stairs and into one of the many rooms of the Manor. She later found out that it was the same room that Draco had left her in two weeks odd ago. Hermione had went to the Manor on the very evening after Ginny had her dress done, and she could clearly play back the scene in her mind.

Before she could even knock on the door, Draco had opened it with his newspapers at hand, given her a raised eyebrow and let her in. He had then dropped the newspapers unceremoniously on the glass table and sat himself comfortably on the long couch and grinned. "Yes, Granger? And if you think I'm psychic I'm not. I saw you on the Manor's map," Draco said languidly as he loosened the tie around his neck. And somehow, Hermione was becoming rather nervous.

"Finally decided to reply to Ben's request?" Draco asked Hermione as she sat stiffly in the seat. "Yes, well," Hermione started methodically, " I would like to say that Ben and you are actually quite nice," (at which Draco snorts) "And that I think this 'request' is rather sweet, especially coming from Ben, and that it's a very honourable gesture because I personally think that it must have taken a lot of guts to get Ben to say it, and that—"

"If you're going to say anymore 'and that' you might as well read from the script," Draco interrupted as he rolled his eyes. Hermione gave Draco a hard stare and carried on bitingly, " I'll take up the offer unless somebody suddenly pops up with a better one." Draco grinned at Hermione and sat up. "That's good, I guess, you can start tomorrow," Draco replied.

"The thing is, I can't. I have to settle the apartment and the other parents. I promised them that I'd give good references to make their life simpler. And I'll have to change my address to my mail, and a lot of other things too," Hermione said as she clasped her hands. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. The awkward silence intensified until Hermione couldn't take it any more that she almost yelled, "I'll start next week! Give me a week to sort my stuff out and I'll see you most probably on Monday or Tuesday okay? I'll owl you if there are anymore problems."

Draco grinned then gave a nod. "Care to stay for dinner, Granger?" Hermione smiled but declined with a shake of her head, "No thanks, I've got a lot of work to do." Hermione got out from the seat and grabbed her coat from the stand. "I'll see you next week," Hermione said and closed the large door behind her, never seeing the flash of disappointment on Draco's face.

And now, Hermione was stuck in the too large bed with too many covers. It was as if it was suffocating her with layers of warmth. Hermione sandwiched her head between two large pillows, trying to drown out any noise she was hearing. Eventually, she snarled at the covers and flung it off herself. She took her fluffy slippers and walked down the long quiet hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The Manor was dark but hardly eerie, with the moon casting a glow on everything, like a small tinge of fairy lights. Hermione walked to the large ceiling to floor windowpanes and looked out to see the moon and a few wispy clouds. It was the start of March and the end of spring. The lush trees and bushes lining the driveway up to the Manor were moving to and fro in the gentle breeze.

"Why, if it isn't the lady from the other day," a kindly voice spoke. Hermione turned around and looked warily around her. There was no one around except the portraits. "Hello?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Don't you know who we are, young lady? Don't you remember?" And then it hit Hermione: it was the portraits.

"Is that you, the Victorian Lady?" Hermione questioned the hundred portraits. "Yes, yes, I am the Victorian Lady. And coincidentally, my name is Victoria. How do you do, Miss, uh, Miss?" the lady in the grey dress laughed daintily and got up from the stiff chair. Hermione eventually located the origin of the voice and looked up at the lady who bent and peered down at her kindly. "Miss Granger," Hermione replied. "Ah, Miss Granger, so what are you doing out here at such a late hour?" Victoria enquired politely. The rest of the portraits around her were sleeping in uncomfortable positions, mostly standing. A few snores were coming from various portraits. "Ah, and I don't sleep a lot, especially not in the chair and this terribly prickly dress. What are you up to, Miss Granger? Don't tell me it's a midnight rendezvous with the young master of the house?" Victoria chuckled lightly.

Hermione was momentarily stunned before reacting to the question. "I'm not having any kind of rendezvous with any master of this Manor!" Hermione said indignantly, " and I never will!" Victoria gave a tipsy giggle and asked her, "Which room are you in then, m'dear?" To which Hermione gave a vague answer, " Oh, um, it's beige and it's rather big, too big actually, and it's got a bed and a connecting washroom which is pretty huge itself…" Victoria peered at the unsure girl. "Does it have a portrait then? Or a picture frame?" Victoria asked. Hermione thought for a while before nodding her head, "But it's occupied with a picture of a huge forest."

Victoria nodded her head knowingly. "Ah, that room. I remember that room well," Victoria sighed dreamily, "It was where Charles proposed." Hermione plastered a smile on her face, hoping the bed had been changed since the Victorian ages. "I'll see you there in a tick then," Victoria called out as she walked out of her frame and popped up in the frame next to hers, and then in the next, and the next. Hermione nodded at the empty frame and walked back to her room.

Just as she lay on her bed again, Victoria came into the picture. "Ah, well, forests are just as nice waterfalls I guess," she said slightly vaguely. "So tell me, Miss Granger. What brings you to the Malfoy residence?"

"It's work, Victoria, I'm working here from now onwards. I was hired by Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, work. I see. So, what is this work thing? What do you do?"

"I'm an au pair for Malfoy's young nephew called Ben. Are you familiar with Nicola Black?"

"Why, of course I am. Cousin to the young master. She was very pretty and very talented. But I say she was smart to marry that muggle because she was betrothed to a terribly egoistic and ugly Parkinson." Hermione laughed inwardly, it's not a mystery where Parkinson gets her genes.

"You seem to have a lot of stored anger for the young master," Victoria remarked observantly. "And why do you call Malfoy the young master?" Hermione shot back defiantly, trying to avoid the question. "Does it not speak for itself? He is the master of the house, and let me just say, one of the best in the long time. He's kind and he let the house elves go. Do you know how hard it is to find people who are willing to let go of their house elves m'dear?" Victoria replied calmly. "Give him a chance, Miss Granger, because he may be more than what you think of him."

Hermione fell silent and picked up a fallen cover. "Plus, I think he's got a soft spot for you," Victoria smiled and ran out of the portrait. Hermione froze when she heard the statement. A tinkling laugh ran through the long hallway. Hermione shook her head and felt her head hit the pillow. In no time, she was sleeping.

Hermione groaned as someone poked her hard in the ribs. And then, she heard the excited shouts of "Herb!" over and over again. "Oh Ben, let me stay in for another 15 minutes," Hermione mumbled but the poking became more frequent and the shouts even louder. Hermione slapped her cheeks and sat up. At the foot of the bed was Ben doing a war dance and shouting "Herb!" as he went round the circle. When he finally spotted Hermione sitting up Ben let out a whoop of delight and scuttled out of the room, slamming the door behind. Hermione looked at the bedside clock and it started ringing. It was 7 o'clock.

Hermione lazily opened the huge wardrobe and selected the baggiest shirt and trousers she could find. She closed the doors behind her and it the darkness, stripped and changed as fast as her hands allowed her to. With that, she went to the vast washroom and brushed her teeth. The mirror gave a wheezy salutation and went back to sleep. "I look presentable right?" Hermione asked the mirror but the only reply she got was a snore.

Hermione walked down the steps with trepidation. She had yet to see Draco since last week. She had gone to see Ben to sleep at nine and Draco wasn't back yet. When she finally stopped waiting and had left his cold dinner on the table and gone up to bed it was eleven. She heard the main door open a little after 12 when she was wide awake and tossing around in her too big bed. After that, she heard nothing.

After a little more than four hours of sleep, Hermione was feeling slightly refreshed as she took each step with more courage. There was no big deal about facing Draco, was there? Then, Hermione heard a loud crash and an even louder scream. Ben! Hermione thought and rushed down the stairs, taking them three at a time. She reached the kitchen and ten seconds flat to see the commotion in front of her. There, in front of her was a giggling Ben and a chortling Draco as Pippin watched on more anxious than before. There was broken glass and water all over the place.

"Why are you two laughing!" Hermione asked angrily. Draco pointed at the glass and tried to choke back his laughter with no avail. Ben was bouncing happily on his seat. "Vase… vase," Draco eventually said as he carried on laughing uncontrollably. "What about the vase?" Hermione questioned him as she tried her best to lift all the glass pieces into the garbage bin. Pippin had taken a cloth and wiped the floor dry.

"It was an ugly vase," Draco said solemnly and straightened his shirt. "So?" Hermione retorted, trying to get Ben to take off his wet shirt. "And I told Ben that it was a gift from his aunt and he promptly broke it," Draco continued. Ben had started another fit of giggles. "It's not funny! Both of you!" Hermione snapped and the kitchen fell quiet. "I'm sorry, I apologise. I shouldn't have burst out at you two but I didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday," Hermione mumbled and massaged her temples. "Were you waiting up for me?" Draco asked. "Yeah…" Hermione replied softly, and Draco looked surprised.

"Right, well," Draco cleared his throat, "I'm going off to work soon, and Granger, I need you to make sure you send Ben to school, and then come back and ask Pippin is she needs any help." Draco took his coat and his hat and walked out of the kitchen. A minute or so later, the large entrance doors were slammed shut and a loud crack was heard.

* * *

Draco apparated right outside the auror office and walked in. There was a flurry of activity all around him. He had stayed until eleven thirty yesterday trying to figure out the blurred photographs taken. And he had a mountain of paperwork to complete on. With the Dark Lord gone, the activities of his Servants were growing less and less until the start of this year when the Chief had briefed him and his other two 'partners'. Before that, he and rest of the aurors were placed on the Hit Squad, messing around with small cases like minor thefts and small time crooks like the modern muggle 'please men'. It was a boring, tedious job that everybody hated to do. That was what he and Blaise did. And then, Blaise got caught up with being head editor of fashion for the Prophet and another large fashion Magazine, Rouge, and he did less of his auror work.

Draco groaned. He hated it when Blaise was hardly around, and only doing the bigger cases with him. Most of the time, he worked alone. Blaise, I could shoot you right now with my wand, Draco cursed Blaise as he walked to his desk. His desk was decorated with small dragons and gold baubles that floated around the desk, creating a green and gold canopy with occasional bursts of orange fire. "Darling! Don't you just love it!" Blaise clasped his hands in mock anticipation. Draco rolled his eyes and gave a small nudge in Blaise's rib. " You have got to stop with these decorations. I know you're head editor of the fashion page for the Prophet and also happen to be my best friend but don't push it," Draco grinned and with a swift flick of his wand, everything was gone.

Blaise flung himself on his best friend and sobbed, " Oh Draco dear! How could you break my heart! It took me ages to find the dragons and those pretty baubles!" Draco patted Blaise on the back like an old friend to stop him from heaving. "Oh all right, put them back but just for the day only. I'm taking them off during lunch," Draco warned Blaise. Blaise gave a whoop of joy and conjured everything back. "Oh, and oh yes, this letter came in for you just this morning," Blaise said after everything was in place. He took out a large letter from his robes and passed it to Draco.

Draco frowned. Most of his letters came to him personally or dropped off at the Manor. Draco opened the letter hastily and read the words written in green ink. And the noise around him seemed to intensify until Draco couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE PEOPLE ARE WORKING HERE?" Draco roared, and the room fell silent. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley popped their head over the top to see who had finally kept the junior aurors quiet. When they spotted Draco they looked at each other worriedly. Draco hardly blew his top, and with this, there was something definitely wrong with him.

* * *

Draco reached home at six that evening. His head was throbbing and his feet hurt. He had spent the whole day with the Hit Squad. And the letter was giving him more problems than he asked for. When he opened the main door Hermione was sitting on the leather couch with a long roll of parchment in front of her. There were scribbles in her neat handwriting running from left to right in black ink. Her hair was tied messily in a ponytail, she was wearing her spectacles and a frown glued to her forehead in concentration.

"I'm back," Draco announced and practically collapsed on the floor. He stumbled a little and plopped down on a comfortable chair and sighed. He then removed his cloak and hat and started releasing his tie. After that, he carried on fiddling with his cufflinks. "Stupid cufflinks, you'll be the death of me," Draco mumbled, hardly helping at all. Hermione stopped her furious writing and looked up. She took of her spectacles and massaged her temples. Writing so much was bad for her head. When she saw Draco about to hex his cufflinks away she walked over and took his hand in hers. "Here, let me help," Hermione said kindly and soon removed his cufflinks.

"Thanks," Draco replied and watched Hermione focusing intensely on the cufflink that was refusing to budge. "You know, the last time I said we had 'sex' you said you'd rather jump into the water right?" Draco said softly, looking at his wrist. "No, I said I would jump into the river," Hermione corrected Draco and smiled. "Well, what if I happen to you know, kiss you?" Draco said carefully, hoping Hermione wouldn't burst as he dared Hermione to look up.

"I'll wash my mouth and brush my teeth a hundred times over," Hermione replied. And Draco grinned and whispered to her ear, " You do that." And he kissed her. It was just a simple chaste kiss that hardly brushed her lips, but it counted.

"Hermione," Draco stated simply. "Draco," Hermione replied, surprised yet slightly confused. "Well, uh Granger, you know how I stated in my letter I gave you that I might require your help at certain times?" Draco mentioned, slightly uncomfortable that they were in such close proximity.

"Yes, I do. All that stuff about 'immediate urgencies' and 'required assistance', yes, I do remember," Hermione replied, knowing there was definitely something that underlay what just happened. Draco nodded and grinned, slightly embarrassedly, " Good, this is an 'immediate urgency'." And Draco brandished the letter.

* * *

HA! That's another chapter posted in a rather short span of time of 4 days! I am very delighted and I know that this is a rather short chapter compared to the lengths the I usually write but basically, there's only so much I can write without revealing what's going to happen so please, continue reading (:

**Frostlily **When you say 'there's a lot of information and it didn't seem to be too much is that bad, or good? But thanks for being a faithful reader 3

**Lecelli **You don't have to review for every chapter. It's great just having one so thanks for your comments.

**LadyJaye **You're spot on about the Ginny bit but I didn't want to rush into what you said because it takes the whole fun out of it, you know? Everybody expects it especially when Draco's carrying Hermione up the stairs and tucking her in but when you don't give it to the audience, it just holds them in suspense on when they would. Yeah, so sorry if I disappointed you.

Okay! That's basically it and I'll see how soon I can post another chapter before I go for my hols in two days. But don't expect it. I'm really sorry once again guys! That's why I was trying to rush in this one and keep you in suspense until I get back and start writing. HAHA :D


	11. Relative Issues

Thanks for the rave reviews! I am so happy to get them and I think you guys have been brilliant so I really thank you. And please, please stop thinking 'off' because stories do not go 'off' they got straight with proper plots O.o; I hope. Once again, review and everything answered at the bottom.

Chapter 10: Relative Issues

_Don't look before you laugh_

_Look ugly in a photograph_

_Flash bulbs purple irises_

_The camera can't see_

_City of Blinding Lights, U2_

* * *

Hermione pulled her loose khakis further up her thin waist and jumped over a pool of dirty water. "So what you're saying is that she hasn't said anything at all until now," Hermione asked the man next to her. He too had held his trousers high before jumping over the water. "Yes, nothing at all. And then I get the letter and it just says I have to go meet her," Draco replied, making sure he watched his step before stepping into another pool of gunk from the recent shower.

Hermione frowned and stopped at the traffic lights. "You received the letter yesterday from Blaise. Why didn't she just send it to your?" Hermione asked again. "How should I know? She's always favoured Blaise over my other friends," Draco snapped. Hermione shrugged and pulled Draco to one side, her scarf covering half of her face. Draco snickered when he saw her face but stopped immediately when Hermione started glaring at him.

"I can always go home you know, Malfoy," Hermione said in a deadly whisper, her eyes glinting," Ben's not safe with Pippin especially at the rate of which she obliges to his whims and wishes."

"Yes, yes, I know. Did you know? The other time Ben asked Pippin for chocolate she went to Honeydukes and bought the largest bar of chocolate I'd ever seen," Draco nodded genially. Hermione glared at Draco angrily. "It is not funny, Malfoy! You haven't seen her in five years and she sends you a letter requesting to meet you and this is how you behave? You're hardly serious at all!" Hermione practically shouted into Draco's ear.

Draco flinched and raised his eyebrow as he saw the crowd stare at them. "Yes, I know honey, I'm very sorry. We'll just get the flat one at one of the other shops. I'll sort _her_ later," Draco said loudly and placed an arm around Hermione shoulder. Hermione blushed embarrassedly, as she realised the scene she had made.

When they eventually crossed over to the other side of the road, Hermione stopped and grinned stupidly at the building in front of her. Majestic and regal looking, it was one of her favourite places in the whole of London. It had seven floors each filled with a different surprise. When she was younger, her parents would bring her here at least once a year to shop for Christmas presents. It was heaven. Toys lined every inch of one corner and on another floor was the gigantic food hall with everything to make Hermione happy.

"Harrods," Hermione said happily and tugged Draco in, relishing her childhood memories of running into the huge hall full of everything she ever wanted. "This is Harrods?" Draco asked cynically, "I thought Harrods was bigger."

"You haven't seen the rest of Harrods yet," Hermione replied, too happy to be angry with Draco. She hadn't come here for ages and now that she was back, she was just ecstatic. Hermione weaved through the thick crowd with Draco following close behind. They headed towards the sushi bar and sat facing the entrance of the restaurant. Hermione ordered a glass of water for the two of them and sat back relaxing. It was twelve thirty, and they were early. She wouldn't be here till at least one.

"What time is it?"

"One forty five."

"Okay. What time is it now?"

"Still one forty five, Malfoy."

"Right. You do know it's a working day right? And that I have to get back to the office to at least tell them that I'll be out for the rest of the day? What about now?"

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up, I'll use my wand on you."

"But she's late!"

"I know, so just wait, I'm sure she'll be here soon enough. Give her time to walk. She's probably never been here before, you know," Hermione sighed and looked across the table at the nervous Draco. He was twiddling his fingers and taking sips of his fifth glass of water. He would need to go to the toilet soon. And just as Malfoy wanted to ask about the time again, he halted, his eyes fixed at the entrance. Hermione turned and saw a small elderly woman with a head of blonde hair and anxious grey eyes facing Draco. And she waved, smiling.

Draco half sat and half stood, fixed in his position, his mouth slightly parted like a fish. And there he stood, like a dumb and mute person, unable to do anything. Hermione looked at Draco and at the woman again. The last time Hermione had seen her it was at the Quidditch World Cup back in Year Four. And she clearly remembered the disdain etched in her face when Draco pointed out that she was a muggle born. But as the lady glanced over at Hermione, she looked surprised at seeing her, yet she smiled kindly. She had changed.

Hermione nudged Draco forward with her hand and he stood ram rod straight. "Mother," Draco said, almost disbelievingly. The lady walked across the floor to where they sat and pulled a chair in between the two of them. "Hello Draco," Narcissa Malfoy smiled and faced her son, "It's been a long time."

* * *

Ginny twirled her spaghetti and slurped happily. She had just spent a few hours trying to find a dress design that suited the bridesmaid and she had. Ginny had eventually decided to just stick to dark green for the bridesmaid dress, she felt that it was 'different' especially since it was a marriage between a wizard and witch. She knew most of her friends went for a lighter pastel colour like pink, or light orange, but she wasn't like her friends so she decided to have a go at green. And now, she was having supper (at ten) with Hermione at a quaint Italian restaurant on one end of Diagon Alley.

"You know, the cut really fits you well. Covers up nicely yet revealing just the right stuff," Ginny mentioned to Hermione who felt she was going to be paraded like an animal in a frumpy dress on the day itself. "I bet the dress is hideous, bridesmaids always get ugly dresses so they don't up the bride," Hermione moaned, "It will be too tight around my waist, and it will most definitely show off my disgusting bum and my fat thighs and arms."

"You must be delusional! You don't have a big bum, nor fat legs or arms. What do you want to dress up in? Some oversized dress that's cut so that you actually do look frumpy and fat?" Ginny retorted. Hermione moaned again and started criticising her overly big paunch and short neck, and how her hips were too big and her feet were that of King Kong's. Ginny, tired of hearing Hermione's complaints about her body that she slammed her knife and fork down and pinched her on her arm where it hurt and glared hard at her. "Stop complaining already! You look perfectly fine in the dress. It's a good halter neck, and it's not the string type that cuts into your neck. It's the type that has a clasp on the back and is thick and made of fabric and it does not show off your bum, of which you don't have any anyway. Plus your arms look perfectly normal and your feet fit just fine in the mules so just stop broaching the subject of your body anymore!" Ginny practically hollered at Hermione.

Hermione raised her hand meekly in reply but got cut off by Ginny who yelled and threatened to choke her to death. At the threat, Hermione eventually fell quiet. Ginny took another bite of her spaghetti and watched as Hermione poked at her pasta.

"So tell me, what did the letter say?" Ginny broke the silence and asked, interested. Hermione eventually took a bite of her pasta and replied," Oh, it just said that she was back and that she wanted to meet him. And since he's a terribly 'shy' man, I say he was scared, he asked me to go with him as one of the stuff that he needed assistance in," Hermione replied as she took a sip of water. She just wasn't in the mood for eating now. And she had heard that eating anything after ten would lead to more fats being accumulated, and after the talk about the dress, she just felt sick.

Ginny frowned when she heard Hermione's answer. "Then you met her at Haddocks, and then?" Ginny prompted Hermione who sat next to her. "Harrods, Ginny, Harrods. All I can say that around his mum, Malfoy's a different man. He's polite, gentle, funny, yet somehow, very formal," Hermione described what she remembered. "And then what happened?" Ginny hinted. Hermione laughed at Ginny's curiosity and carried on, " Oh, she talked about how she decided to escape to a village in quaint little Marseille, where she met this muggle and fell in love with him. I think it's a load of baloney but I still think she's changed from the last time we saw her. It's as if her eyes had been opened when she went over there and met the muggle. It's as if this muggle was all pure and kind and taught her that muggles were not all bad and she hardly ever uses magic at all! She came late because she lost her way due to her reading the map upside down! Can you believe it? The woman who had so much power in the time of the Dark Lord lost her way with an upside down map?

"It was just that Ginny. She actually talked to me without looking as if she had something nasty up her nose. She talked to me like a civilised person, with no usage of the M word. Plus, she was like the perfect mother. She fussed over Malfoy, quarrelled with the helpers who helping him and practically forced him to eat more for sushi and the other Japanese dishes. Malfoy looked like he was having fun talking to her. Eventually they ended up trading gifts. Malfoy gave his mum a pair of white gloves and in return was presented with a grey scarf; it was the first time I had ever seen him look so happy before."

Ginny was impressed. "Alright then, since Draco Malfoy could have such a nice time with his mum, I'm going home to give my mum and big hug and thank her for being perfect in all her imperfect ways. Then I'll give Harry a big kiss to thank him for being perfect in all _his_ imperfect ways. After that, hugs round the table for all the perfect siblings…" Ginny announced and went soft when she reached the last part. Hermione too had fallen quiet. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just being insensitive," Ginny murmured softly and gave Hermione a hug from across the table.

Hermione smiled into Ginny's red hair and laughed. She straightened herself and looked brightly at her friend. "Forget it, Ginny. I've gotten over him already. He was just another fish in the pond, another stone on the ground. I'll just pick another up when I go somewhere else to fish," Hermione replied as brightly as she could and poked her lifeless pasta, hoping that Ginny wasn't staring at her. Ginny grinned at Hermione and pinched Hermione's cheeks hard. "Stop acting strong, woman. I can tell what's happening and it ain't looking good for you if you keep doing this act of yours," Ginny teased Hermione, "Tell you what. Let's stay out for a little more, shall we? It's Friday night, I'm sure Malfoy's elf can handle him till he gets back from work. All you have to do is remember that you've done enough on Wednesday so this is your break. IF, and only if he yells at you, tell me because I've got your back. I know this place that sells brilliant handmade chocolates and good coffee. So spill all the details." Hermione smiled, Malfoy could wait for another hour in the least. Ben was tucked in and sound asleep, Pippin was happily sewing the curtains of her room and Malfoy wasn't back from work, working over time to make up for the lost hours on Wednesday. Yes, he could wait indeed.

It was twelve when Hermione got back to the Manor. A weary Draco, still in his work robes, opened the door and gave her a weak smile. "You could have at least owled me to tell you were late," Draco said with his back turned. His cases and files were scattered on the glass table and pieces of parchment lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of forgot the time. But I bought some coffee," Hermione lied hopefully, holding up the bag of coffee enticingly in front of Draco's face. Draco batted the bag away and grinned. "Pour me the most potent cup you can, Granger. I'll be staying up way past your bedtime to finish this," Draco joked. Hermione grinned back and walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she came back with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hand. She handed Draco his cup and he scrutinised it as he ruffled his hair. "Even the cups found their way from your home to mine?" Draco asked. It was the same black and white striped mug, which Hermione used to serve the coffee at her apartment. "It's reserved for you, look at the bottom," Hermione called out as she walked back into the kitchen to get some cookies. Draco raised the mug warily and found inscribed on the black bottom in white messy letters: DRACO. Draco smiled.

"Couldn't stand using the same mug as charming old me, could you?" Draco said through a mouth full of cookies. Hermione giggled, "No, more of couldn't stand using the same mug as ugly old you." Draco pulled a face and took a cautious sip of the coffee. "Mother's going back tomorrow. I'm sending her to the train station in the afternoon. And this coffee tastes different," Draco announced. Hermione set her cup down and looked at Draco's back. " What if I told you that the coffee was more expensive, and that you were just suited with the old coffee that you drank?" Hermione asked his back.

Draco ruffled his hair and turned to face Hermione. "Granger, I don't have time to go through any coffee analogy, so just get on with what you have to say," Draco replied. "I just think," Hermione took a deep breath, " I just think that you shouldn't be seeing your mum anymore."

"And why?"

"You haven't seen her for ages and now that you're back you're different! I'm not saying that different is bad, but I just think that if you can make do without your mum, maybe you should. She doesn't appear for five years and all of a sudden, she contacts you through Blaise and wants you to meet her, there has to be a reasonable explanation for it," Hermione was on the verge of crying. Draco slammed his half empty coffee cup on the table, the brown liquid splashed over his papers. "This is my business Granger, so just stay out of it. If you don't have the reasonable explanation for her sudden appearance then leave," Draco snarled, daring Hermione to look up. Hermione bit her lip and ran up the stairs, her high heels clacking on the cold marble floor.

Draco stared at the mess in front of him. He cleared up the mess he had made on the parchments and set the coffee aside. Draco held up his paper with messy scrawls all over it but couldn't remember what he had been thinking when he wrote any of it down. He threw the papers down in a flurry and cradled his head in his hands as he leant on the glass table.

On the second level, Hermione had slammed her door shut and the tears instantaneously came pouring out. The leopards in the picture cowered behind the dense jungles, their yellow eyes peeking meekly out from the lush greenery. And Hermione sank behind the closed doors and bawled. Ginny had said to tell her all but Hermione couldn't. Hermione just couldn't. She had purposely missed out on a few crucial minutes.

It was Wednesday afternoon. Draco had announced that he needed a suit and he was soon at the Gents Department looking for suits. After finding one that he favoured, the helpers came to get the measurements. Narcissa and Hermione sat on the plump cushions waiting as Draco changed into his tuxedo. In the short amount of time, Narcissa had apologised to Hermione for her past behaviours, and handed over a slip of parchment with some writing, pleading with Hermione to tell it to Draco. She was leaving on Saturday afternoon and hoped that Hermione could help. She couldn't face Draco like that, oh no, she had just come back after five years to see him. So please, help her. Hermione had smiled tightly at her and said that she would try to help. Just then, Draco comes out from behind closed doors, and the praises from his mother showered on him and his suit start, leaving the parchment at the back of Hermione's buzzing mind.

Hermione tearfully stood up and headed to the bathroom, and looked at herself with rivers of mascara running down her cheeks. "I'm all washed up, aren't I?" Hermione asked the mirror and the mirror grunted, starting another round of tears.

The next day, Draco and Narcissa had apparated in the gardens near the train station. "You don't have to follow me, Draco," Narcissa smiled and gave her son a hug. "Thank you for helping me." Draco froze in the hug. "What help?"

"Oh don't play silly Draco. You lent me so much to help my shop in Marseille. I'm sure with so much the business would start again," Narcissa laughed. And then, Draco felt the pieces click in his brain. The coffee analogy and what Hermione had said last night all made sense suddenly. "How much did she give you?" Draco asked in a steely voice. Narcissa touched her hair consciously and picked up her bag, ignoring the question.

"How much did she give you?" Draco repeated tightly. "A hundred and fifty thousand," Narcissa said in a hushed voice. "Goodbye Mother," Draco said and turned, walking further into the gardens, only stopping when he came to a drinking fountain. His mouth was parched and had a foul taste in it. As he lifted his head he saw in the curved reflection of the drinking fountain his mother's back just disappearing.

Draco shook his head and ran a hand quickly through his hair. Turning his back to the entrance he walked to a tree and whipped out his wand. But the loud bang didn't come. Instead, the young man had ran towards the train station and taken the stairs up two at a time in search for his mother. He eventually found her, with her platinum white hair sleek as usual. And there she stood hugging joyfully a paunchy man with a beer belly. His brown hair was flecked with grey and his head was slowly balding. Behind a pair of thin glasses, his eyes were alight with pleasure from seeing the lady.

And then, she turned and spotted her son staring at her forlornly and she gave a shy wave. And he waved back, holding up the grey scarf with a forced smile. The train soon came and the pair got on the train. When the lady looked out of the window, she saw no one but a lone scarf tied to the railings. Soon, it was gone too as a scruffy beggar untied it and put it around his neck, glee playing on his lips, unable to believe his luck.

* * *

Draco felt like knocking his head on the wooden table in his room, or maybe the parquet floors, or maybe even the mirror. How could he have been so stupid not to believe Granger? Right, believe Granger? His brain retorted. Wasn't she the one that practically hated you and pulled tricks on you last time? Draco knocked his skull. The stupid voice had got to go.

He walked into the bathroom and washed his face until he heard footsteps edging closer to the bedroom. He slammed the bedroom door shut with a flick of the wand and heard a small yelp. "Are you alright, Malfoy?" A shy voice came. Draco dried his face on a towel and crumpled on the soft white carpet near the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. Even after knowing that my mother, the lady that brought me up, practically scammed her son of a hundred and fifty thousand galleons," Draco said in a loud voice. He pushed an envelope through the crack of the door. "Thanks," the voice replied.

Hermione was leaning on the opposite side of the door as she pulled out the envelope. Inside, contained exactly four hundred and fifty thousand pounds. "You know, you could have told me that my mum came back to borrow money off me," Draco continued, watching the shadows on the opposite side of the door through the crack. Hermione was pacing in front of the door. "And shatter your joy? I think last night's dealings were much better," Hermione replied sarcastically.

Draco laughed hollowly. "At least now my mother isn't so much of a taboo subject is it? Now you can curse her to no end or whatever and I won't feel like hurling a curse at you to protect my self esteem." The pacing on the other side stopped and an edgy voice came through the door. "If that is how you treat people it's no wonder your mum decide to leave. Plus, I think if Ben ever knew this side of you he would be begging to leave you. You've got so many bloody sides to your face that I'm not sure what I'm actually talking to. Is that the real you or is it just one of your faces that you put up?" The voice was trembling violently and Draco knew that he had gone too far.

"God, I'm sorry Granger, I really am," Draco opened the door and poked his head out to apologise. Instead of seeing a crumpled girl sitting down, he found himself inches from a livid Hermione who was staring angrily at him with teary eyes. "I have no need to hear such puerile comments of anybody," Hermione whispered fiercely, her voice an octave higher than what it normally was, and turned around so violently her hair whipped against Draco's face, stinging painfully.

"Puerile?" Draco murmured angrily under his breath, "And you say I'm puerile?" But his defence had gone unheard. Instead, he locked the door and jumped up and down on the bed yelling obscenities at the walls, the pillows, the carpet, the doors and anything he laid his eyes on for half and hour before exhausting himself and collapsing face first on the messy bed. In a matter of minutes, he had conked out.

When Draco woke up it was pitch black. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was ten in the evening. Draco cursed himself. He had been knocked out for five hours and the phone was ringing in a very far away place. Draco soon started cursing again when he tripped over the fallen duvet and some pillows, and stubbed his toe on the door when it refused to budge.

Eventually, he made his way out of the room with a sore head, a bruised toe and some nasty bruises forming on his knees and shins. Cursing silently, Draco walked down the hall until he reached a table with a ringing phone. When he picked up the first thing he heard was static before some words came across the line.

"Mum…car…"

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Truck." And the phone went dead.

* * *

YAY. That's a nice hanger. This is definitely longer than the previous chapter and I say, it was quite fun. Hols were good, I got a bit sick so I was out for the count for two days when I got back but I'm back!

**Lucie-Book Worm** Thanks! But I am no where near JK Rowling. PS I am not a boy :D

**LadyJaye** you are demanding! I posted one just before the holidays and now I'm back, I've got another one. So, hope this one kept you satiated for now.

**frostlily**Right! I finally understand you and thank you for that. I find information overloading nasty for the head. Hope you get better and sleep more yeah! You're a really great reviewer (:

**lecilli **Oh gosh, you guys have got to think a bit more 'straight'! Haha but that would be rather different I guess.

And to **mysticpam, viede, natiiee, dragoneyes5000 **too for reviewing. Remember to give comments and really, if you need to flame to get your point across then OKAY! Just do it! (:


	12. The Phone Speaks

Okay! Sorry for a long delay but this chapter is much, much longer and it's actually not bad. As usual, down at the bottom are replies. Quite disappointed I didn't get more reviews than usual :x but okay, fine. I shall be content.

Chapter 12: The Phone Speaks

_Did I disappoint you or let you down? _

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? _

_Goodbye My Lover, James Blunt_

* * *

Draco looked at the dead phone curiously. He shrugged and put down the phone. Must be another prank call. "What happened?" a voice called out from behind. Draco turned to see Ben with tomato sauce stains and crumbs of bread on his shirt. "Ben! It's ten! What are you doing still dressed like that? Where's Granger?" Draco said exasperatedly and grabbed Ben's hand. "But Uncle Draco, it's not ten. It's seven fifty," Ben informed him and pointed to the grandfather clock in front of Draco.

Draco frowned at the clock. "Seven fifty?" Draco repeated vaguely. No wonder Ben looked like that: he just had dinner. He must have mixed up the long and short hands of the clock. Draco mentally slapped himself. How could he be so dumb?

"Ben?" Hermione called from the kitchen. She poked her head out from behind the kitchen door to see a delighted Ben dragging Draco and telling him about fish and chips and bread for dinner. "So who called?" Hermione asked as she mixed the batter to fry the fish. "I'll tell you later," Draco muttered as he sat down and was served with bread and chips slathered unceremoniously all over with tomato sauce and mustard. "Eat!" Ben said eagerly, both of his large eyes transfixed on his uncle's face. Draco gave a wry smile and swallowed a yellow and red chip whole. "Ah, very nice," Draco eventually choked out. The chip was lodged in his throat and was refusing to budge. He needed water.

Hermione looked at Draco's face and took pity on him. "Here," Hermione passed over a glass of water, "you'll be needing that for your dinner." Draco raised his eyebrow at the passing remark and watched Hermione skilfully flip the piece of sizzling fish. "And what would you need for your dinner?" Draco answered cheekily, knowing Hermione might as well throw a whole pan in his face.

"I'll be taking the young man for takeaway, please," Hermione replied and pointed the fork at Ben who was happily sloshing mustard on his chips. Draco snorted into his chips and Hermione smiled. If that was how he was going to apologise then so be it.

Five minutes after entering the kitchen, Draco had lost his appetite. The chip that refused to budge was still lodged in his throat, Ben was squirting mounds of yellow and red sauces onto his already soggy plate of chips, Hermione was battling with a burnt piece of fish, which she promptly gave to him, and his throat, no matter how much water he drank, was dry. It wasn't hard for him to lose his appetite in this case.

Ben disappeared from the kitchen a little while after the fun of squirting bottles had faded to his room to change and sleep, followed by Hermione who promised to read a story to him. Seeing that nobody was around, Draco picked up his plate, complete with soggy fries and burnt fish and threw it into the garbage bin. When he heard the glass crack, a smile of satisfaction lit his face.

And just then, the phone rang again. Draco punched the table and regretted soon after. His knuckles hurt. All he could do now was answer the phone and then disconnect it as soon as he found out how to. The ring was growing more and more persistent and it was beginning to bug him. Taking the steps three at a time he grumbled under his breath about irritating muggle contraptions.

"Hello?" Draco snapped into the phone. "…Granger." Came the reply. Draco looked at the phone curiously. Hermione Granger? "I can get Granger for you, if you want," Draco replied. Why did Granger give the phone number away? Draco growled. "Mum…hit," The voice continued, disconnected and distant. "Truck, Hermione, and the car!" It was soon followed by a long interference and a dead tone.

Draco felt like hexing the person on the other side very much. "You do know how to use a telephone, don't you? You're supposed to speak in clear sentences so that the receiver can receive it clearly," Draco snapped again, enunciating his words slowly, until he realised that no one was going to reply. Draco slammed the phone down and heard a click of a door behind him.

"You might want to keep it down, Malfoy," Hermione hushed Draco and pointed at the room she just came out of, "It's not easy making him sleep eight." Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to Hermione. "Did you give the phone number away?" Draco stated frankly, looking at Hermione in her eye. Hermione averted her gaze and replied as she looked at the door handle. "No."

"Then I must be imagining things when somebody just called asking for a Granger. Boyfriend troubles, Granger?"

"I didn't give away the number!"

"Then who phoned? Who was the person who said: Mum, truck, car?" Draco snarled, grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione froze and looked up at Draco. "Don't play games, Malfoy. I did give the number but to my parents. Only my parents would call, and only in dire situations," Hermione said edgily. "I don't care who it is. It's just that the stupid man just kept on talking about weird stuff like a car, and a truck. And there were tons of weird blank pauses filled with scratchy sounds," Draco informed her, veering off course, "And he spoke so rapidly, at one time, he spoke softly, then all of a sudden his voice boomed."

"That must be my father then," Hermione replied, "What about a car and truck?" Draco shrugged and scratched his head, "Not much. About a mum and a hit. What's a hit? Is it some new fad that you muggles like to do? And this isn't a game. I swear, on scouts honour."

"You don't know what scouts are, Malfoy! What hit? Mum?" Hermione gabbled and shook Draco roughly. She was getting desperate, Draco could tell. "That's all the man said. About your mum and a hit. A car and a truck. With so many pauses in the speech I couldn't hear anything. Plus, these phones are pathetic," Draco patted Hermione's head and grinned.

"This isn't a time to fool around, Malfoy! I'm serious! Something could have happened to my mum," Hermione said with a cracked voice, willing herself not to cry. Already, the tears were welling up in her eyes. "My mum could have been hurt. She must have got into a car accident," Hermione said as she wiped hot tears from her eyes.

Draco felt pathetic. He didn't know what he could do. There was a girl crying in front of him; something that he had never faced before. He felt useless and pathetic. Pathetic to the point that one pat on her shoulder might cause her to cry even louder. But then again, the pat might calm her down. Caught in a dilemma, Draco decided against the pat. Instead, he opted for speaking to her, as gently as he could. "I didn't hear the voice clearly, Granger. It might not be such a big thing. Maybe her car broke down," Draco said softly.

Hermione on the other hand felt pathetic for crying in front of Draco. But she couldn't help it. Her parents might be a grave danger and here she was, crying in front of someone she disliked. When she heard Draco trying to comfort her, her tears starting flowing like a stream down her face and her nose was beginning to run. "Please don't cry," Draco pleaded as Hermione sank to the floor, outside Ben's room, "Ben might wake up and think I'd hit you or something. I can't deal with a crying person, so please don't cry." He too was kneeling on the floor, facing Hermione who was hiding her face with her hands.

"Granger, it can't be that bad, can it? Even with a broken message, nothing serious could have happened to either of your parents, right? You might find out that it was nothing serious. Maybe she just fell down or her car isn't working anymore. Your parents are fifty odd right? I'm sure they won't just drop and die," Draco stated, hoping that Hermione would stop crying. But instead of what he was hoping for, Hermione burst out in another round of tears and whispered through the cracks between her fingers, "Your father died when you were seventeen."

Draco waved it away with a hand and said flatly, "Father or not, he deserved to die. Nobody should get away lightly from killing so many innocent people, muggle or wizards. He had a heart of stone and when he died it was with no strings attached. All I did like him for was leaving a substantial inheritance so that I wouldn't be scrounging for coins in the mud."

Hermione sniffed and removed her hands from her face. "Malfoy, aren't you sad that your father passed away?" she said softly. Draco shook his head and stood up, offering a hand to Hermione. "Why should I? There isn't much to be sad about. I'm sure that if I died, nobody would care much, would they? But I do suggest that you should dry up your tears, get a stiff drink and go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll sort out this all out," Draco replied and gave a charming grin.

Hermione wiped away her tears and returned the grin with a weak smile. "Where do you keep the whisky?"

* * *

Hermione felt the rays of light poking through the gaps in the curtains and groaned. Her head was heavy and she felt woozy and slightly disorientated. Hermione massaged her temples and opened her eyes as she turned away from the light. When she did, she almost fell out of the bed. Next to her was a scruffy Draco Malfoy, with a small smile playing on his lips, sleeping.

Hermione felt her shoulders and legs under the thick duvet and heaved a sigh of relief, she was still fully clothed and so was Malfoy so all was safe. She crept out of the bed and turned her attention to something beyond Draco. The locked door which she saw the last time she came here was ajar. Curious, Hermione peeked into the room. Inside, she recognised it from last night. She was here drinking whisky on the rocks.

It was a small room, enough to fit in a black counter top bar with glass shelves holding different alcoholic drinks neatly and a few black leather beanbags on one end of the room. The walls were painted white, one having an abstract painting in green. Hermione closed the door behind her as she left, taking in the empty glasses and a half full bottle of alcohol.

Padding across the room quietly, Hermione left the room, hoping that Draco wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. As Hermione walked pass the empty rooms to hers she passed by the telephone, pristine white in all its ringing glory and Hermione was tempted. Just as she was going to pick up the phone to call her father, the phone rang.

Back in the room, Draco opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling and gave it a goofy grin. He was awoken by the gasp Hermione gave as she found out who was next to her. Draco had watched Hermione peep curiously to the adjoined bar in his room as he rested, trying to overcome the shock that she shared his bed with him for the night.

After Hermione left, he had padded into the washroom and rinsed his face. After that, he brushed his teeth, thinking about what had happened last evening. Draco remembered making Hermione stop crying and after that, he had brought her to the bar. What made him do it, he didn't know. And as she drank her whisky on the rocks, she started telling him all about her parents, and that she blamed herself for not being filial. And she talked about how she felt so terrible and it was her fault that her mum or dad got into such a case. If her mum or dad were to die, she would go to their house and look after the remaining living one, for as long as she lived.

When Draco had tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, Hermione had stared, rather tipsily at him and asked, "You don't know anything about filial piety do you? I being here is an unforgivable act!" She started shouting at the top of her voice with occasional hiccups, " I should be at home looking after my mum and dad! I should be cooking the meals for them when they go out to work! I don't have to work; I just have to stay at home and tidy the place! WHY WAS I SO STUPID? I should have just stayed at home and not come out to London where I do a stupid job looking after stupid children and getting paid so little. Why? Why?"

Soon after, she had fallen asleep like before. Too tired to argue with her, Draco laid her on the bed and covered her up. Knackered even to brush his teeth, Draco fell asleep next to her, dreaming about his mother being attacked by a band of evil goblins.

Draco snapped out of gazing at the wall and pulled out a random set of home clothes from his wardrobe and pulled it on. Just as he was about to pull up his trousers he heard a scream echo down the hallway. Hurriedly zipping his trousers, Draco raced his way towards the source of the noise, hoping that nobody had gotten hurt.

When he eventually located the source of the scream, he found that it was Hermione, staring furiously at the mouthpiece of the phone. "WHAT?" Hermione screamed again. Draco heard a few mumblings from the phone before Hermione yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT." Draco snatched the phone away and nudged the livid Hermione aside. "Sir, Hermione will call you back as soon as she clams, I mean calms down," Draco informed the other party and placed the receiver down before Hermione had a chance to snatch it out of his hands.

"As I said last night, we'll sort it out today. So what happened?" Draco asked as he pulled Hermione to the kitchen. Hermione shook his hand away and pointed furiously at the phone. "Dad, Dad called. And do you know what he said? He said that he called yesterday, twice to inform me that mum was driving and it was raining. She needed to top up on the fuel and when she did she slipped and injured her hip and twisted her foot. So, a truck driver at the petrol station was kind enough to give her a lift to the hospital. And do you know where Dad was? I expect you don't, so I'll tell you. He was on the stupid Tube on his way down to the hospital and when he went into tunnels there was no reception to call the Manor! HE DIDN'T HAVE RECEPTION! SHE FELL, SHE DIDN'T DIE," Hermione exploded.

Draco felt numb. Hermione Granger, the girl who rarely blew up and was the genius because she always kept her cool had just exploded, and worst, it was on him. Draco gave a faint smile, "There, see? She didn't die, did your mum? And it was just a mistake." Hermione slapped her cheek and hit her head against the wall. "Then all those tears were wasted and all the things that I told you about them yesterday was all useless information. AGH," Hermione hit the wall on every syllable. Draco pulled her away from the wall to prevent a concussion and he felt her stiffen in his grip.

When she eventually relaxed, Draco let her go and patted her head. "I'm not a dog, you know," Hermione said bitingly. "I know but I'm just trying to say that you did a good job. All you have to do know is to figure out what you want to do next," Draco retorted and walked towards the stairs. After a few steps, Draco heard Hermione ask in a small voice," Do you think I should visit them?" Draco grinned and turned around, walking backwards. "We'll just have to talk about it over breakfast," He said and promptly tripped over the stairs.

When they entered the kitchen, they found Ben eating cornflakes calmly as he watched a bee buzzing around the vase in the centre of the table. "Did uncle Draco trip down the stairs again?" Ben asked curiously. Hermione smiled and gave the small boy a hug. "And why are you in yesterday's clothes, Herb?" Ben prodded further, through a mouthful of cornflakes. Draco patted Hermione's head and whispered loudly to Ben," Because she's a dirty girl who is too lazy to bathe." Ben giggled and snorted into his cornflakes whilst Hermione tried to find her wand to throw a hex at Draco who was calmly finding eggs to boil.

As Draco sat down waiting for his eggs, Hermione announced loudly over a cup of coffee, " I have decided to take leave." Ben munched his soggy cornflakes and looked at Draco. "Uncle Draco, what is 'take leave'? Is Herb going to search for leaves?" Ben asked. Draco who was reading his newspapers that Pippin had sent in said over them, "No Ben. It means that she wants to go away from the Manor for a while." Ben, stunned, had his mouth wide-open, half chewed cornflakes mixed with milk visible. Hermione smiled kindly at Ben and explained as simply as she could, " Ben, my mum is sick so I need to go and look after her. I'll be gone for a while but I'm sure that your uncle will be able to look after you."

Ben dropped his spoon and swallowed the food in his mouth quickly. "But uncle Draco can't cook. If you're going away for an infinite time then I'm going to grow old beast," Ben replied. Hermione, delighted as she was for Ben to learn new words, smile sadly, " It's indefinite time and obese. And no, you won't grow fat. If you eat healthy food like what I cook for you, with small amounts of chocolate and sweets, and if you run and jump around a lot, you're not going to grow fat."

All of a sudden, Draco slammed his papers down, the two words hitting him. "Granger, the reason I pay for you to look after Ben is mainly because I can't take care of him, you can't just take leave," Draco stated as Hermione jumped from the shock. "Yes, Malfoy, but I need to look after my parents. They're important too." Just then, the phone rang again and Draco groaned, "I have got to remove the phone."

Draco trudged up the stairs, but before he could reach the phone, Hermione had raced to the phone and had picked it up. "Hello?" Hermione said breathlessly. There was a long muted silence before Hermione replied again. "Dad, since Mum is 'jolly good' as you put it, I'll come over next weekend to check up on Mum okay? No, dad, it isn't out of the way. In fact, I was discussing with the parent of the child just now. Dad, if you're going to insist that I don't come I will apparate there and yell at you," Hermione said, apparently meaning what she said. There was another silence filled with utters of approval and grunts. Eventually, Hermione said happily into the phone, "See you next week, don't forget to pick me up."

Hermione replaced the phone and looked at the disapproving Draco standing in front of her. "And what did the parent say?" He asked dangerously. "He said that he will not pay me for the time spent away for the two days and that he would gladly let me go," Hermione stated and grinned mischievously, "There isn't much you can do now, can you? I'm seeing my dad on Saturday afternoon at the train station."

"Who's going to look after Ben? Can you take him with you?"

"Malfoy! I'm going there to see that my parents are fine!"

"Who's going to look after Ben?"

"I don't know! I know I sound very irresponsible but the truth is, I haven't seen my mum and dad for two years and more and I am very much hoping to see them now."

"Who's going to look after Ben?"

"Tell you what, would you like to come to my home with Ben?"

"What? Who's going to look after Ben?"

"That's just what I suggested! Come down to Niblet upon Avon with Ben and I'll look after him and you can help too! I'm sure you won't be missing much right? We leave on Saturday and return on Sunday evening."

"What? Where is Niblet upon Avon? But—"

"Malfoy, you don't have to pay me. I'll be in my home, you'll be in my home, and Ben will be in my home. My parents won't mind having extra guests, especially if they're wizards. It's nice. And this is an offer."

"I use weekends to catch up on work!"

" FINE. You can use your weekend to catch up on your work with Ben!" Hermione practically yelled into Draco's ear, making Draco think twice. Without Hermione, there was no way that Draco could complete any work with Ben making a ruckus. Plus, he had been complaining about taking a day or two off from work hadn't he?

And just as Hermione stomped into her room to change, a voice came from behind. "Granger, I would be delighted to accept your offer. It would be a good chance to let Ben see something out of London once in a while and it would be a great opportunity for me to take some work off," Draco said and walked in the opposite direction towards the stairs.

As he reached the foot of the stairs, Draco heard a frantic Hermione talking to somebody. "Dad, the parent and child will be coming over. Yes, he's a wizard, Dad. You can remove the boxes of toothbrushes and floss from the guest room, can't you?"

* * *

"Mum! Why are you up! Sit in the wheelchair like what the doctors said!" Hermione shouted as she entered the cottage with a bag slung over her shoulder. Draco followed after her with a duffel bag containing his and Ben's clothes for the next two days.

For the past week, Hermione had been anxious to get home, talking rapidly about how thick her dad could be when it came to looking after people, even if he was a doctor. She was overcome with fear that her mother would die from taking the wrong pills, or stood up to walk when the doctors insisted on her being kept in the wheelchair for safety reasons.

On Saturday morning, Hermione had rushed everyone out of the house and to the train station so that she could get them at the Bristol train station as soon as possible. Upon arriving, she had walked straight to the car park where her father was waiting. After short introductions, Draco learned his name. He was Evan Granger and his wife was Emily. They were both dentists (you pull teeth out and get paid?) and ran a small practice.

Draco had been doubtful in the mode of transportation when Evan, instead of reversing the car out of the lot, made the car move forward and hit the curb. But after a few minutes, being in a car was pretty nice. Hermione was sitting up front with her father, making small talk as Draco took in the muggle world. Ben, tired from jumping on the train seats had fallen asleep on his lap.

When they got out about half an hour later, Hermione had rushed out with her bag slung haphazardly around her body and with the spare key from the flowerpot, opened the door. And now here he was, looking into a corridor with flower motif wallpapers and paintings of boats hung on the wall. The living room was as big as his bathroom. There was a small fire and pictures above the hearth. The French windows opened up to the neat garden next to the driveway where the car was park. Comfortable couches and chairs were placed around a short coffee table, which held varying types of beautiful flowers.

Draco went further into the house and found himself in a warm kitchen where Hermione and an older lady were bickering. When he entered, the voices stopped and the older lady stared at him. "Don't mind me, I'll just be finding the guest room," Draco said, slightly nervously. But the lady stood up, albeit rather stiffly and walked up to him slowly, with a cane. "You must be Draco Malfoy. Hermione was just telling me about you. And you don't seem the least rude at all," she said delightedly. Draco looked at the lady in front of him. She was thin and had her frizzy brown hair tied up into a messy bundle. She wore half moon glasses in front of her friendly brown eyes.

Looking at her, Draco thought he had just seen an older version of Hermione. Except for the nose and the lips, that is. Hermione had a sharper nose and slightly thinner lips. Draco soon realised that there was an awkward silence as he observed Hermione's mother. He cleared his throat and gave a short bow. "I thank you, Mrs Granger, for having my nephew and I over for the weekend," Draco said graciously. Emily laughed and patted Draco's shoulder before pulling him into a warm hug. "No need for formalities, m'dear. Just make yourself at home, and please, call me Emily." Draco gave a genial smile when they broke apart and surveyed the kitchen. It was mostly in earthen colours a pot of dried flowers in the centre of the wooden round table. The chairs too were wooden.

Draco left the kitchen soon after when Hermione dragged him out and up to the guest room. When she reached there, she groaned and hit her head on the wall. "You have got to be kidding me," Hermione moaned. Draco peeled Hermione away from the wall and looked into the room. Inside, were boxes upon boxes of toothbrushes, floss, teeth and jaw models, posters and magnets. "I thought I asked you to clear it out!" Hermione yelled down the stairs. "Sorry dear! Mum took up more time!" Her father yelled back up, " Draco will just have to lodge in your room. We'll take care of Ben!"

"Can't you take Malfoy instead?"

"No, darling. There isn't room for a grown man. At least for Ben we still have a small mattress and extra pillows. You're going to get the sleeping bag out for Draco. Sorry, dear." Draco grinned at the Hermione who was feeling nauseous. "Guess I won't be sleeping on the couch tonight." Hermione refused to speak in case she vomited. Instead, she pulled Draco through a door and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, we're grown ups right? We'll just sort this out in a grown up way. I'll get you a duvet and a sleeping bag, and you'll be sleeping on the floor. I will take the bed and we'll share the bathroom. You will not, I repeat, will not walk around this room without any clothes," Hermione stated. Draco nodded and placed the duffle bag on the floor and nudged it to the side. "So this is where you lived?" Draco asked as he looked around the room. It was painted in a light pastel purple with a neat desk and a simple single mattress on the floor. There was a large wardrobe on one end of the room whilst the other had shelves which held many awards and certificates next to the windows.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Hermione asked edgily. Draco shook his head and gave a grin. "Nope, absolutely nothing wrong. It's a comfortable place to live." This time, Hermione grinned and pulled his hand and walked out of the room. "Now I'll show you my neighbourhood." And somehow, Draco felt something tremble in the pits of his stomach.

Hermione pulled Draco out of the house and stuffed her hands into her hands. She looked from left to right and eventually pointed at a random direction. Draco just followed her lead. Eventually they ended up on a long street with shops, the movie theatre and a pub. All of a sudden there was a loud scream of shock from a young woman as she pulled the man next to her and pointed at Hermione and Draco. Soon there was a huge crowd circled around the two of them. Draco just looked at the scene in front of him. Hermione was hugging practically the entire village. And everyone just couldn't wait to hug her either. There were screams and shouts as she met familiar faces.

Hermione was squealing people's names at the top of her voice, a red flush creeping up on her face, "Dan! Chris! James! Edward! Sophie! Lizzy! Ginger!" And the list went on. After hugging almost everybody, Hermione was breathless. "Guys, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, he's a um… acquaintance of mine from school. And Malfoy, these are all my friends from around here, and Sophie, Ezra, Charlie and Josh are my best friends from school before I joined Hogwarts."

Draco stuck out his hand to greet them but instead was pulled into a large group hug as the rest of the crowd dissipated. There was a lot of back thumping and loud cheers. After the hug, Draco's back hurt and he just wanted to sit down. Instead, he was standing in the middle of the street with a bunch of raucous people.

"So! Draco! Good friends with Hermione?" A girl with black hair with shocking pink and purple highlights asked Draco. "Well, you could say that we have a working relationship," Draco muttered, slightly uncomfortable. There was a round of 'ooh' and 'ah' and giggles from the girls and sniggers from the men. Hermione batted her best friend on the back. "We'll be going to the pub to celebrate the return of Hermione Granger!" One of the men yelled at the top of his voice and was greeted with loud, lengthy applause.

At the pub, the television was blaring with the latest football news and burly men sat round the small tables smoking, thick smoke rising from their cigarettes. "You're telling me that –hic- that Hermione works for you?" Josh said, drunk. Draco nodded and grinned at the company. He had eventually differentiated all the four of them. Charlie was the girl with black hair; Sophie had orange hair and freckles; Ezra was the skinny one with floppy hair and boyish looks; and Josh was the handsome one with sandy hair and big brown eyes, plus a PhD under his belt, and couldn't hold his liquor.

Draco downed his fifth screwdriver and looked at Hermione struggling not to fall asleep over her untouched tequila. It was seven in the evening and she was tired, Draco sniggered. Yet, Draco had a niggling feeling that bugged him when he saw her. She looked out of place next to her friends. They were all paired up, the red head with the skinny one, and the Goth girl with the doctor. And Hermione looked like an extra on the set of Happy Family. She was the odd one out and the more Draco saw her like that, the more he hated it. And eventually he announced that they would be heading home. The announcement was met with roars of disapproval but Draco smiled, left a fifty pound note on the counter and nudged Hermione out.

Hermione gratefully walked out of the bar and thanked Draco. "It's not easy meeting with couples, huh?" Draco grinned at her. "Yeah, after two years and they're still the same. Probably another reason not to come back," Hermione mumbled. "So what's for dinner?" Draco asked, his stomach grumbling for some real food besides peanuts. "Depends," Hermione shrugged.

"On?"

"Huh?"

"Depends on?"

"Depends on who cooks it. If it's Dad then it'll probably be pasta. It's the only thing he can cook. It it's Mum, and with guests at home, she'll probably do a roast and pudding. So keep your fingers crossed for Mum and her reluctance of staying in a wheelchair."

Draco laughed and took off his coat, gently placing it on Hermione's bare, shivering shoulders. "Thanks," Hermione mumbled again and pulled it tighter around her body. Draco grinned at her and patted her head. "But I'm not a dog," Hermione growled. "Ah, but looking at how you're standing with your legs so far apart and hands at a ready, I say you are the bull," Draco teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione yelled and chased Draco down the quiet streets, joyful laughter ringing.

Back in the pub, Ezra swirled the ice in his glass and looked down the counter at his three best friends. "You think they'll get together?" He asked no one in particular. "I bet he'll sleep with her tonight," Charlie grinned. "You're on," Josh slapped her hand, "Fifty quid. He may be good, but not that good."

* * *

**LadyJaye **You've hit home on this one (:

**frostlily **Ben has frequent appearances in some chapters I guess, but mostly, it's all about Hermione and Draco plus their relationship with him.

And to **dragoneyes5000** and **mysticpam**, thank you too.


	13. Boy

Thanks for all the encouragement! I am really grateful for getting every single review. This is a big thank you for all of you out there that do read this story! I've been trying to change the normal line breaks to asterisks but Fanfiction REFUSES. I found the breaks too daunting when you look at them, especially when it's a few paragraphs then a break. I shall persist! Happy New Year to all! By the way, if you haven't heard Bohemian Rhapsody, please go get it! It's a brilliant song (:

Chapter 13: Boy

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

_Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen_

* * *

"So, what do you think about Niblet upon Avon?" 

"Pretty good. It's rather different from London."

"Well it's nothing like London, of course but it's fun. It's a very leisurely pace of life."

"Yeah."

"How was dinner?"

"It was absolutely delicious. Do you think you could pass me the recipe for the dumplings? It would be good to have such food in the Manor once in a while. I could get my house elf to cook it, if she wanted to, that is."

"Ha, the recipe has been handed down Emily's family for ages. If you want the dumplings, you'll just have to come over more often."

"That will depend on Hermione Granger."

"Do you think you could show me some more magic?" Evan's eyes were shining. Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. "What do you want to see?"

"Is it possible to change an inanimate object animate?"

"Sure," Draco grinned and stood up from the couch. He turned, and with an easy spell transfigured it into a large pig. Evan chuckled, unable to tear his eyes away from the black pig that was finding food. Draco grinned again and turned it back into the couch and placed it back into its original position. "What about levitation?" Evan asked curiously. Draco nodded and lifted Evan easily, letting him hover a feet above the ground. Evan laughed and pointed at the floor. "Emily! I'm flying!" He shouted happily. Emily hobbled into the room and laughed when she saw the scene. "That's what you get when you have a wizard in the house," Emily smiled.

Dinner had just past with questions about Ben and Draco and a lot about magic. Evan was so curious about magic that he had questioned Draco non-stop about it. This included Draco telling him all about Honeydukes and their fabulous chocolates, and the quaint magic villages, and a lot about practical and theoretical magic. Draco had never found such an inquisitive muggle, or any muggle that was so inclined to magic. He thought that muggles never gave magic a second thought.

Eventually, after an hour or so of discussion about magic, Draco felt that he should retire early and get a good night's sleep. Emily gave the young man another motherly smother of hugs and kisses on his cheek, and a warm handshake from Evan. Draco had never felt so loved.

Draco knocked on Hermione's door. When no reply came he opened the door to find Hermione writing furiously on a piece of parchment before dipping her quill into a pot of ink. Draco stood right behind her and yelled into her ear, "I'm coming in now!" Hermione jumped at the sudden voice, spilling half a bottle of ink on her table. "DRACO MALFOY," Hermione yelled, livid. She sighed when Draco grinned at her and helped her clean up the mess. "Oops, I didn't mean to do that," Draco gasped innocently when he made a few words disappear along with the ink splatters. Hermione growled and hit Draco's head with a roll of parchment.

"Granger, that hurt," Draco complained and rubbed his sore head. "You deserved it, Malfoy. I now have to find words that fit into the sentence, and you just wasted good quality ink," Hermione admonished him. Draco kept quiet and watched as Hermione bustled around finding some more parchment and ink. "Can I take a bath now?" Draco asked the busy Hermione. Hermione nodded and pointed at the bathroom. "You might want to switch the water on now so that it doesn't burn you. And there are towels underneath the basin, soap and shampoo next to the showerhead and you can't have a bubble bath because Dad took the bubble bottle away and—" Hermione found her mouth covered with Draco's hand.

"Granger, you have got to stop talking once in a while," Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him and pointed at the bathroom and turned back to her work. "I'll use it after you," she said before the door shut behind Draco.

Draco closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. Granger never changed did she? He mused as he took off his shirt and turned on the hot water. When he stepped into the bath, the lukewarm water drenched him and soon there was hot mist coming out from the crack under the door.

* * *

Draco stared at the pictures in front of him. There were so many that he didn't know where to start, and they were all framed up neatly and placed on Hermione's shelves. In the end, Draco decided to start from the bottom up. Rubbing his hair as dry as possible with his towel, Draco picked up a picture. The Golden Trio, Draco snorted. Harry Potter in the middle, grinning furiously up, whilst nudging his glasses; Ronald Weasley, with a shock of red hair and furtive looks at Harry. And Hermione Granger smiling shyly, her bushy hair tied up in a messy ponytail, with a book in her hand.

Draco put down the picture and picked up another one. This time, it was developed the muggle way, with the humans in the picture unmoving. Apparently, it was her birthday, with Hermione holding Crookshanks, and just behind her was her father. They smiled at the camera, inevitably happy. What's this? Draco frowned and squinted at the picture. It was a badge pinned to Hermione's blouse. The perfect Prefect, Draco snickered. He was happy that he hadn't been picked as Head Boy. Imagine the terror, Draco gagged, having to spend time with her doing patrols and holding meetings. Oh, the terror!

Draco picked up a large frame and found it containing pictures from the seven years of Hogwarts. In all of them, held the Golden Trio. Harry was always in the middle but then again, with wizard photos you could never be sure. The signs became obvious after the first few years. It started off with a harmless hug, but soon turned into something much more. Fourth year was the Yule Ball, Draco remembered. And in the photograph, he could clearly see Ronald Weasley casting longing looks at Hermione.

In the sixth year photograph, it was so obvious. Harry bloody Potter, looking as happy as he could when you find your mentor dead. And his two best friends hugging him tightly, Hermione placing a comforting kiss on his cheek. The memories stung Draco's mind. The thought at that time that he could kill the Headmaster so easily. It was puerile and the stupidity and naïveté disgusted him. How could he think that he could kill him? And why? The sheen of salty tears glazed over his eyes but he rubbed them away furiously, wishing that they would be dry once again.

Seventh year. Ah. The start of that year, his father was captured for killing muggles. "Soiled filth!" His father had roared when the Aurors had to literally drag him out of the Manor. "Destroy the unclean and impure!" Were the last words that Draco heard coming from his father's mouth. Mother had soon left, left for another man. Right after graduation, when he was determined to do good and help those that had been wronged, when he wanted to prove that he wasn't like his father. With Dumbledore's words stuck in his head like a broken recorder replaying, Draco would never forget how he changed. Changed for the better, he hoped.

Then again, maybe he was just upholding the Malfoy tradition: mean, meaner, and meanest. Sarcasm was a second habit to Draco. Drip any word with it and if you did it well enough, nobody would notice it, and you would be enjoying the immense confusion growing on the person's face. He didn't have to be nasty all the time, he especially wasn't with Blaise, and he was gracious with Pansy, so yes, Draco could be nice once in a while. But in front of Harry Potter and company, there was a need to impress on them the importance of being a Malfoy.

Looking at the picture, Draco felt horrible. Harry Potter and his two best friends once again. Big hugs all round for the lovely lady, Draco thought. Hermione was standing in the middle, an arm round both her best friend and boyfriend. At the bottom of the picture was Harry and Ron's signature. They had both signed their names in their messy handwriting and had written two words: _Never forget_. Draco laughed. Never forget? Then what have you done to her?

Draco put down the large frame and picked up a metallic rectangular frame. In it was the graduation photo. First row were the professors, then the Gryffindors whom had won the House Cup again, and then the Slytherins whom had only lost by a few points, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs. On the second row, right in the middle were the three of them again. But this time, it was Harry on the side. Ron had an arm around Hermione's shoulder and was grinning mightily as he placed a kiss on Hermione. Harry looked slightly lost from what Draco could tell about faces. Hermione just looked like herself, a little love struck, but like herself. He scanned the third row for himself and found that he was standing right in the middle, looking down at Hermione Granger. Draco was horrified when he saw what his younger self was doing. Pointing his wand straight in the middle of Hermione's bushy hair? When did he ever do that?

Thankfully, the hex was never pulled. The next thing he found his younger self doing was giving a forced smile at the camera. Pansy was found on his right, hanging tightly onto his arm. Blaise was smirking heavily into the camera, a slight hint of brilliant teeth showing. Draco prodded at his printed self in the picture. "Stop doing that," Draco hissed as he poked hard at his face, but the small face just scowled back up at him.

Draco remembered those days back in school vividly. It was just five years after all. The time when he used the tactic of avoiding everybody by using prefect duty as a perfect excuse, cooping himself up in his dorm trying to finish last minute essays and still aim for a good EE, bicker with Pansy and Blaise, sneer at the Gryffindors, yup, life was good last time. And now, everything was quite gone. He was actually in the bedroom of his 'enemy'. The enemy who had kindly provided good competition in school for top grades, and now, the one who had become his nephew's nanny. Life was so screwed.

The next picture Draco picked up was not in a frame. The dog-eared picture made Draco grimace. It was Ron and Hermione, hugging. Draco felt his insides twist when he saw the happy couple. Ron gave Hermione a swift kiss on the cheek before grinning jauntily into the camera. Hermione gave a soundless laugh in return and nuzzled closer to her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, Draco growled, the one that had happily ripped the poor child's heart and left her with no notice. Life was unfair all the time, Draco thought bitterly.

Draco felt like ripping the photo up as he fingered the photo around its edges. Which he did in a fit of anger, before hastily whipping out his wand to fix it back, feeling guilty. Did he really repulse Granger that much?

Inside the bathroom, Hermione grabbed her fluffy robes and pulled them on. The mist was hot and heavy inside the small space. Hermione picked up a clean towel and started drying her thick hair, watching the foggy outline of herself in the steamy mirror. The more she dried her hair, the more furious with herself she became. Eventually Hermione stopped mauling her hair. She looked at the clearer outline of herself and rubbed the mirror clear to see her face. _Why was she crying?_ Tears streaked down her face and Hermione rubbed them away and blew her nose. Sniffling, Hermione rubbed her hair lifelessly. "You gave up on him years ago, haven't you?" The image asked Hermione.

* * *

"What happened?"

Draco cleared his face of any traces of tears and wiped his hands on his trousers, all done without facing her. "Nothing, just looking through pictures from your shelves. Nice collection," Draco cleared his throat and turned around to face Hermione. Hermione shrugged and ruffled her almost dry hair, and walked up to Draco. "What happened?" Hermione asked again as she focused on Draco's face. "Nothing," Draco repeated and tried to turn away. "You do not see tears in people's eyes without a reason," Hermione said softly in return as she held on tightly to Draco's forearm.

"People cry everyday, and today is no different," Draco said evasively as his muscles tensed under the pressure. Hermione shook her head and looked at Draco's clenched fists. "Let it go, Malfoy," Hermione murmured, "Let whatever you have go. Even for a moment." Hermione felt Draco relax slowly, almost apprehensively as he breathed in and out slowly. Suddenly, the room seemed to grow smaller and the every word uttered bounced around, echoing. Hermione heard a soft rustle and looked at Draco's fist. A small bit of white paper stuck out oddly in it.

Taking his hand and gently prying it open, as Draco remained stoic and impervious to words, Hermione eventually found what Draco was hiding. "Draco Malfoy," Hermione took in a sharp breath, "What are you doing?" Draco turned his gaze towards the darkening sky beyond the window. "Painful, isn't it?" He eventually said, his gaze hardened as he looked at the photograph in Hermione's hand.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"Painful, isn't it? To look at that picture."

"There's nothing to fear, Malfoy. It's just an old photograph."

"Maybe. When life was happier and when you thought this happening was not even possible. Perhaps it's just another memory? Or maybe there's more to it. Do you even dare think of the future if he was standing next to you, happily grinning away, kissing and hugging—" Draco dared Hermione to look up at him, and she did, glaring back as hard as she could. "Malfoy. What is wrong with you?" Hermione demanded.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Anybody hanging around you for five minutes can tell that you're still in love with him. You would practically throw yourself at his feet were he to come back," Draco spat. "What is this to you?" Was the steely retort.

"What is this to me? What is he to you? Isn't he the love of you life? Ronald bloody Weasley, with his arm around you, cuddling you, protecting you as you fight against the Lord, and you ask me what is he to me? He is nothing, Granger! He left you five years ago and you still want him? You send him a million letters but never get anything in reply, you send your love away and what do you get in return?" Draco paced up and down the room, seething, his arms swinging dangerously close to the glass vase on her desk.

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm again and looked up at the tall man. "I gave up on him a long time ago." Draco tapped the hand away and retorted, "Oh yeah? You and your idealistic goals. Number one, get married to Flame Boy. Number two, get pregnant and have kids—" Draco stopped short in his ranting. "What did you just say?"

"I gave up on him a long time ago," Hermione repeated in a louder voice, giving a small smile at the indignant man in front of her. Draco uttered not a word, but his mouth formed an O, surprise written all over his face. "And what do you care anyway? You're just a silly man," Hermione laughed, tears welling up dangerously in her eyes. "You're just a silly little boy," Hermione whispered as she sat in the middle of her mattress, legs dangling over the side, as she fingered the old photo lightly.

"Please don't cry again," Draco pleaded, kneeling on the soft carpet. "I'll walk out of this room," Draco threatened. But the tears still came as Hermione looked at Draco who had sat cross-legged and was looking helplessly at her. "You miss her, don't you?" Hermione whispered, wiping her tears from her eyes, "You miss your mum, don't you? All you did for the past whole week was just another act of yours, wasn't it? Just another face that the famous Draco Malfoy puts up to hide his feelings." Draco looked away but Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and tilted it to face hers.

"You just don't want to face the truth, do you? That's why you brought up Ron. That was the easiest thing to attack me on, to make me feel as if I was defensive, so that you didn't need to bring up your mum ever again. That was a stupid thing to do, Malfoy, and you know it. It was low even for your standards. And when you see those pictures of mine, you realise that you don't have pictures of your girlfriend, neither do you have snapshots of any of your mates from Hogwarts or any old photographs of your family. Yes you remember them, but how much?" Hermione pressed on as Draco looked away even with his face a foot away from Hermione's.

"Well guess what, Mister Malfoy. I found out. And you just have to face the truth. You're just a poor little rich boy, with feelings that you can't handle, and a heart that can't find love. You're the person everyone wants to be, but you know that you would rather be them any time. You're the one who has the money to control people around you, you're the one with the looks that everybody desires, and you're the one with the charming personality to please anyone you like. But you know and I know that you're an empty shell right now.

"Mister Malfoy, I may not be a psychologist or a Healer but I do know what you're suffering from. When you saw your mum, you were elated. It was written all over your face. The hopes that she would stay were materializing so suddenly. And then, she disappears, with money and the remaining feelings that you had for her. You're bitter and you resent her for that.

"Compare that with my family, Draco. I bet your mum never gave you hugs. I bet you ate dinner in silence, sometimes by yourself in that big dining room of yours. My house is tiny compared to the gargantuan Manor you call home. My mum gives free hugs to anybody who wants them. My mum cooks the meals. My mum used to read me stories when I was a little child. My dad was the one who would wake up in the middle of the night to chase the monsters out of my closet. Did your parents ever do that for you?"

"Stop," came the weak whisper, tears running from his eyes, "Stop." Hermione looked at the man in front of her and hugged him tightly, letting the tears soak into the oversized shirt she was wearing. "I can be the one to save you from despair, Draco," Hermione whispered into his ear, "Will you let me?" Hermione looked down at the small boy in front of her and wiping away his tears with her thumb. Draco looked up at her, and saw her tears falling silently. _Drip, drip,_ the tear dropped onto his cheek and slid down to his neck.

He wiped her tears away as new ones sprang out and cupping Hermione's chin with one hand, he kissed her lightly. "I think you have already," Draco fingered a wet curl covering her face and gently placed it behind her ear, smiling. Hermione smiled back as her back touched the soft mattress, kissing the small broken boy.

That night, Charlie won the bet. And that night, the sleeping bad lay forgotten.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Mm…"

"Draco. I had a dream last night."

"Mm?"

"It was a nightmare actually. Do you want to hear it?"

"Mm."

"I'm in the stands watching the Quidditch Finals. Everybody's cheering and then… and then I see you rushing for the golden snitch. Then everything turns black. When it all returns, the pitch is brightly lit and the stadium is dark. There's nobody at all. Then I see you lying in the middle of the field. There's a man over you—"

"Granger, you have got to stop talking once in a while."

"You took divination in Hogwarts didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"What does the dream mean?"

"Divination is not an accurate art, Granger, there's not much that I can tell you. And I don't think crying will solve the dream either." Draco stroked Hermione's cheek gently and wiped away the fallen tear. Bringing her close to him, he kissed her eyelids softly. Hermione smiled back with her eyes closed.

"But what if the dream comes true?"

"Gosh, are you still going on about that?" There was a moment's silence until Draco spoke again, stroking Hermione's hair.

"You don't regret what happened last night do you?" Draco's voice rumbled as Hermione lay her head on his chest. "I don't do things I regret later, Malfoy," Hermione laughed. "Good, because right now, you're looking gorgeous enough to eat," Draco growled as he tried to tame Hermione's wild hair. Hermione giggled and stretched her hand out from under the covers to find her shirt. Once finding it, she pulled it over herself and walked to the bathroom. "Now who's the one without clothes?" Draco smirked as he watched from behind, wrapping the thick duvet around himself. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him before closing the door.

* * *

"Sometimes you forget who you're with," Ginny announced loudly to the whole café. "Ginny Weasley!" Hermione hissed as she lowered her head in embarrassment. "Well I can't believe that you—you!" Ginny spluttered. Hermione shrugged and twisted a strand of hair around her last finger. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about it," Hermione said, turning a slight shade of red. "You think?" Ginny shot back, glaring. "But it's nothing wrong is it?" Hermione tried to defend her stand. "But it's _him_! You did it with him! Anybody but him! Hermione!" Ginny cried out hopelessly. "Fine! But just remember that you were the one encouraging it. All that about ooh he's been nice to you, and friendly, and he let you stay in the Manor, Ginny! You're being a hypocrite!" Hermione retorted, this time not even trying to keep her voice down.

Ginny slammed down her cup. "Alright! I did say that! But I wasn't the one who slept with Draco Malfoy. I wasn't the one who tried to be like a 'mum' he never had. Hermione! You're crazy! What if Ron comes back and finds you canoodling with him?" Ginny almost yelled. The whole café had fallen quiet, even the bar man had stopped shining the glasses. "I am not canoodling with him and Ron's not coming back!" Hermione roared as she dropped a few galleons on the table and stomped out of the café. Ginny looked helplessly at the rest of the café and then at her friend before she stated in a loud voice, "She's just off anit-depressants. So you know, got to try and calm her temper…" Hermione who was outside the café turned back and glared menacingly at Ginny and then at the rest of the café and exploded, "I AM NOT OFF ANTI-DEPRESSANTS BECAUSE I NEVER WAS ON THEM." And with a loud crack, Hermione was gone.

A little later, Ginny apparated into 12 Grimmauld Place. "All right Hermione, I'm sorry, maybe I was just a little over the top about the whole Draco Malfoy thing—" Ginny apologized furiously as she watched Hermione pace up and down the foyer. "A little over the top? A little?" Hermione ground her teeth, her eyes in slits. "Okay, I was quite over the top, but sometimes you just can't get used to the initial shock when you hear such news. Coffee?" Ginny asked meekly. Hermione sat down on the long couch and massaged her temples. "Yes please, black and one sugar," Hermione said hollowly. Ginny bustled around her kitchen, getting out the cups and the coffee beans.

"Gin, why can't you just accept the fact that maybe I do have feelings for him?" Hermione persisted. "Because, and I'm here repeating facts, because you two were basically hating each other's guts in school, and grudges don't fade, especially for people like you two. He's probably just tricking you, you know? Sleep with you and then ditch you the next day," Ginny replied dully as she set a cup in front of Hermione. "Do people who do one night stands talk about nightmares and cry?" Hermione retorted. Ginny shrugged and sat opposite her, " Whatever it is, it's your life. I can't do anything. Oh, and that outburst might be the side effect of the you-know-what time of the month thing. I hate mood swings. But seeing that you still have an hour before you get back to the darling of yours, please, do tell. What was it like?" Hermione grinned then faltered, "It's a bit like taking a super fast broomstick joy ride. Sometimes you're up, and then you're down. Draco Malfoy is purely unpredictable. You think you understand him but you really don't. He's like a Rubik cube that is unsolvable. He does unexpected things so can't predict anything.

"Draco Malfoy is the one that holds you in suspense right to the very last minute. It's exhilarating till you're tired, but its risky being around him at the same time. It's nice being around him because he'll never stop surprising you. He's just, just not stable. It's like putting wolfberries and mixing it with squid ink, then heating everything up. It's unstable." Ginny frowned when she heard it. Sidling over to where Hermione was seated she peered curiously at Hermione's face. "Are you all right?" Ginny asked, lifting a hand to Hermione's forehead. "I'm fine," Hermione replied and pushed away her hand.

"Let me guess. You're not sure whether you should be attached, right? You've been single for ages and now when you find him, he's not really what you expected, is he? He's different from Ron," Ginny stated. When Hermione didn't say anything, Ginny carried on, "Ron is sweet and caring. Malfoy's the more aloof and detached type. Ron's a big twit isn't he? Just showering you with tons of love. Yet, Malfoy is subtle, with small hints and the face of a mask. Hermione, you're in a dilemma and I can't help you out. But what you can do is tell what you feel of Malfoy. You cannot, I repeat, you cannot force yourself into a relationship."

At this, Hermione moaned and shook her head. "No I can't."

"Course you can."

"I can't." After a moment's silence Ginny spoke again. "You _can_ do it, Hermione."

"I _can't_." At which point Ginny gave up.

* * *

Happy New Year! I was thinking of posting this at twelve but I missed the dead line when I fell asleep. It was two! But anyways, I hope you like it! The updates might come less frequent due to school starting in about two days. Ugh. 

To all the reviews I have received. THANK YOU!


	14. Walk in the Park

Chapter 14: Walk in the Park

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_Beautiful Day, U2_

* * *

Ginny landed on her bed with a soft 'flump'. Lying in the way that it took up the most space on the large bed, sighing heavily. "Problem?" A voice travelled from the bathroom. Ginny looked up lazily to see her fiancé. "Nothing really," Ginny mumbled. "Hermione isn't it?" Harry replied as he wiped his face dry on a towel and put on his spectacles. "How'd you know?" Ginny frowned.

Harry smiled and sat at Ginny's feet and tickled them lightly. "Because she's been cavorting with Malfoy and you told me in the bathroom when I was bathing and you were flossing." Ginny giggled from the ticklish effect and wiggled her toes. "I still don't think it's the right thing," she moaned when she extracted her legs from the antics of Harry's fingers.

"I know I clearly said that Malfoy should get a chance as her friend but not as her boyfriend, or lover, or sex partner or anything other than just being a normal friend that everybody has! She's making a big mistake! I know!"

"Gin, I know Malfoy's a real whole rounded prick but you do have to remember that in the end, he did help us. He was like a younger Snape, you know? He was a double agent and eventually he did fight for the Order. He wasn't in the Order but the information he passed to Snape was really useful. It gave us a lead to where the Death Eaters were going to attack and a lot more."

"Harry, I'm not talking about tactics. I'm talking about love. And right now, I'm not feeling the love for Malfoy Hermione's feeling. Her heart practically shattered into a million pieces when Ron left."

"I don't think it was a good idea to start with. Ron should never have left. He knew he was going to be posted out to Asia months before he told Hermione. When he started training to be a war medic in Grade Seven, he knew where he was heading. I just didn't think he would get posted to Asia to help."

"I don't think Ron's coming back. We sent out his invitation two weeks ago and the owl hasn't returned. I just hope that Hermione is making the right choice when she picked Malfoy."

"The Hermione I know would never make a decision without checking it thrice."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, feeling the same pain or even more than what he was feeling. She had lost one brother and right now, she wasn't ready on losing her best friend to Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione surveyed the grounds apprehensively. Adults? Check. Children safe? Check. Playground? Check. Swings? Check. Man who sells cinnamon rolls? Check. As her eyes landed on Ben she grinned at him, and he grinned back. Hermione felt like laughing as she pushed Ben gently towards the swings. Boisterous with family and shy with strangers, Ben was as mystifying as his uncle. "Ben, I'll get you when your uncle comes, so why don't you just go play on the swings? See the little girl over there? You could ask her name and play with her," Hermione coaxed the little boy, his heels digging into the tar road. Ben shook his head vigorously and stuck out his chin, "I don't play with girls." Hermione giggled and retorted playfully, "Since when?"

"Since…since…forever!"

"Then I'll be going now, Ben. Bye! I'm a girl too."

"Herb! No!" Ben tugged viciously at Hermione's baggy cargoes and shirt. Hermione patted Ben's hair and gently pried his fingers from her thigh. "Ben, go over and play for a while. I promise I'll call you when uncle Draco comes." Ben eventually went albeit reluctantly. But after five minutes at the swings, Ben and the little black haired girl were becoming fast friends.

Hermione's smile softened as she watched the two of them on the swings, Ben pushing the little girl from behind. Their tinkling laughter filled the gardens as businessmen and their associates took a leisurely stroll and sat on one of the many benches in the park. Hermione looked at her watch then around her. She soon found an unoccupied wooden barbecue table to wait for Draco with a good view of the playground.

Tapping her feet and humming a tuneless song her eyes glanced over everything in the park. As her eyes settled down on a bent old lady feeding the pigeons, a bright spark blinded her momentarily. Hermione looked curiously at her surroundings, but finding nothing out of the ordinary she turned her attention back to the lady. And then again, the bright spark came, this time longer than before, shining straight into her eyes.

After squeezing her eyes shut and pinching herself hard to ensure that she wasn't having a bizarre dream, Hermione opened her eyes uncertainly but the flash came once again. After a few deep breaths to prevent her hyperventilation, Hermione calmed down and looked straight across from the benches. And there sat a smug Draco, wand in his hand, with deliberate twirls once in a while.

He smirked at Hermione and pointed at the space next to him and patted on it. Hermione glared furiously and pointed at her right indignantly. She was not giving up her space for an immature man. Typical, she thought. But Draco shook his head and tapped his hand on the wood. When Hermione refused again he pointed in the middle of the grass that separated the two of them. Hermione nodded and stood up as he did.

She took one step as he took his first. Two…three…four…And after twenty steps or so they were standing in a straight line, shoulders a few inches away from each other. "You shouldn't have done those sparks, Malfoy, there are muggles here," Hermione hissed and looked at Draco. Draco winked from the corner of his eye, faintly amused. "You were the only one who got the shot. No harm done, Granger," he drawled. "What's that in your hand?" Hermione perked when she saw his other hand holding a white plastic bag. "I'll tell you later when you get back to my bench," Draco replied, shaking the plastic bag temptingly.

"My bench. I need to watch Ben."

"You can watch Ben from my bench too."

"Mine is under a tree. Yours is right smack in the middle of nowhere and it will get hot. It's summer and it's one," Hermione replied scathingly. Draco shrugged and tilted his head towards Hermione's bench. "Fine," he said coolly, "You just have to walk back to it backwards." Hermione gave a squawk and eyed Draco. "You have got to be kidding," she eventually choked out incredulously. "Then we'll just go to my bench," Draco grinned. Hermione frowned angrily and took her first step back.

Another two steps later, Hermione tripped over a loose stone in the grass and fell backwards, her arms flailing out in front of her, shock written over her face. And with a swift movement with his lithe body, Draco had wrapped an arm around her thin waist, her bottom a few inches from the ground, her arms locked around his neck, almost pulling him down with her. With a grunt, Draco pulled her back up. "That HURT," Draco glared. "Who was the stupid one who asked me to walk backwards?" Hermione glared back.

Draco growled back and with both hands, easily lifted her and slung her like a towel over his shoulder. Hermione gasped and her stomach impacted with his shoulder, his shoulder bone digging slightly into her ribs. "Let me go!" Hermione yelled as she hit Draco's back with closed fists. "Bloody women," Draco snorted and re-positioned Hermione roughly over his shoulder. Hermione gave a soft 'Oof' and thumped Draco's back hard. "Bloody men," Hermione replied conversationally. "We're finding a better spot to sit, woman. The tree might rain bird droppings what with all those birds being fed by that woman."

"Fine, you man," Hermione replied lamely, resigning herself to being slung over his shoulder for a few minutes. And just as she looked down at the passing grass and listening to the faint rustle of the plastic bag, Hermione remembered this exact same scene just a few years ago. Except that time, it was raining.

Hermione remembered when Ron had dropped her softly on the grass after she had been lifted bodily from some other patch. She remembered that she had been giggling uncontrollably as the rain pelted down on her face, the stormy clouds brewing. "You can never stay under a tree!" Ron had yelled over the roar of the rain as he lay next to her. Lightning struck and thunder cracked. Hermione yelped by the sudden sound, burying her head into Ron's wet shirt, inhaling his scent as his chest lifted and lowered with every breath he took.

"When I'm gone, promise me you'll write," Ron said a few hours later as they lay on his bed naked. The rain was still coming down in a heavy downpour, with no promises of ever letting up. Hermione looked around Ron's room, taking in the faded orange and black striped wallpaper and the untidy stack of books. "I promise," Hermione had replied. "I'll write back if I can," Ron held Hermione's hand tightly, her fingers splayed over his chest. Hermione gave a small smile and nodded.

"It will be a long time but I'm sure that when I'm away you'll stay faithful to me. When I come back, will you marry me?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Then I could kiss you anytime I wanted." And with that, he sealed the deal with a deep one, driving her senseless.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her thoughts as Draco halted abruptly and pulled her cargoes, leading to her falling off unceremoniously on her bum. Glaring, Hermione rubbed her sore bum and sat gingerly on the seat. From where she was, Hermione had an even better view of Ben playing, plus it was lightly shaded with a few trees around. "Better?" Draco prompted as he sat down. Hermione nodded vaguely and focused her attention on the white plastic bag. "Lunch?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Draco grinned and nodded, pulling out a pale blue box. As he opened it, Hermione gasped and pulled a face, disgust written all over her face. "Doughnuts?" Hermione frowned. "Yes, doughnuts, and coffee of course," Draco replied and pulled out two identical Styrofoam cups, with a black liquid sloshing inside. "I went past one of those muggle shops that sell food and I saw an offer on coffee and doughnuts so I bought some," Draco proffered as he placed one in front of Hermione and pushed the doughnut box over.

"I'm not eating those," Hermione said flatly and pushed the box away. "Why not?"

"I'm on a diet."

"A diet?"

"Yes, a diet. Because I'm growing fat and if I eat anymore of those carbohydrate loaded foods like doughnuts I won't be able to fit into anything."

"It's the wedding isn't it."

"How did you know?"

"Potter went round the office handing out invitations. He gave one to me too, with a look that said that I'd better not turn up."

"Are those raspberry doughnuts?" Hermione pointed weakly at an icing covered doughnut with jam leaking from a hole. Draco grinned and held it up, waving it enticingly in front of her nose. "Eat it, a little treat now and then won't hurt," Draco tempted her. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. "I'm not eating it," she squeaked out eventually after a few moments.

Draco walked over to the side Hermione was facing and sat next to her. Leaning in, he was inches from her face. As Hermione opened her eyes she found them staring into a pair of grey ones, mischief (or was that malice?) clearly evident. "What?" She snapped. Draco just leant against the wooden table and took a large bite out of the doughnut. "Mm…now is this a good doughnut or what?" Draco smacked his icing covered lips loudly and grinned at Hermione. He took another large bite after swallowing the first and sighed, "Oh, I can just feel the jam running down my throat like sweet water."

Hermione glared at him and retorted, " It isn't working Malfoy! I am not falling for a stupid trick like that. I am absolutely sure you hate that doughnut and—" As Hermione snapped, Draco broke off a bit of the doughnut and popped it into her mouth. Almost instantaneously, he could see the delight light up on her face as she chewed slowly. Bliss.

A little piece of heaven, Draco smirked and tore another piece of baked dough and popped it into her mouth again. It was like watching her feel a moment of peace and just pure innocence. And Draco felt the sudden surge to lunge at her again, just like just now as she fell, inches from the ground. The next thing he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her. He savoured the sweet taste of jam on her lips and he wanted more. Hermione on the other hand wasn't resisting either. Draco had a weird distant look on his face moments before he started kissing her and she felt like jelly, her lips melding with his easily, tasting the slightly cloying sugary icing.

In the next few moments, Hermione found her back touching hard wood with Draco on top of her, smiling in between kisses, and Hermione found herself smiling back. His hand had found its way under her body, gently propping her up, and she wasn't resisting, with both arms round his neck.

Then, there was a loud THWACK and Draco felt his head crack, his mouth smashing down on Hermione's. "Bloody hell," he cursed as he got up, massaging his head, looking at who had hit him. When he saw who it was, Hermione was as stunned as he was.

"Ginny Weasley?" They both said in unison. Ginny had pink spots on her white cheeks and was looking absolutely livid, handbag poised for another strike. "What do you think you're doing? Both of you should know better than to kiss in broad daylights and in front of your nephew," She hissed loudly, her eyes in tiny slits. Rage was brewing and it wasn't going to stop any time soon. "Come with me!" She said to Hermione and yanked her off the table to another table.

Draco looked at Harry with his bemused expression on his face. The situation was growing more awkward and tense as the moments passed. Just as he was about to excuse himself to the washroom or any other place, Harry cleared his throat and his gaze landed on Draco. "Malfoy," he said curtly, concentrating hard enough to prevent himself from beating up the blond man in front of him. "Potter," Malfoy replied warily.

"Malfoy, you know that I know that we both know that we're not boys anymore. We are sensible adults and we have to make the right decisions," Harry said and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "So what I'm going to say next is simply the matter of me being mature enough. I gave you an invitation to the wedding because I know I can't be mad at you forever. You did a brilliant job helping the Order out five years ago, and now you're doing a good job as an Auror. It's hard having you as competition. All you have to do is send a RSVP back as soon as possible," Harry carried on softly, looking at the children playing, sunlight catching on the only blond child there. "I was just hoping that since we've got an assignment to do for the next few months, maybe we should be on better terms. Friends?" Harry stuck out his hand, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the untaken hand. "Why now?" He asked simply, both of his hands firmly planted in his pants. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it messier than before. "I know what's going on between Hermione and you. I'm not going to say I approve, but I do want Hermione to have her own share of bliss. After Ron left, she's been feeling a bit out from the crowd, burying herself in the papers she does and the children."

Draco mulled over the statement before removing one hand from his pocket. "Friends, Potter." Harry grinned at him before he became deadly serious, whispering harshly, " But you hurt one strand of hair from her head and you're done for, Malfoy. I may think that you and Hermione just might start a relationship, but it doesn't mean I have to like you. One wrong move, and you'll find the junior Aurors authorised to practice their hexes and jinxes on you for a very, very long time." His grip hardened until Draco's knuckles cracked. After his right hand had been released from the grip, there were white marks outlining Harry's hand before it turned into ugly splotches of red.

Over on the other side, Hermione wasn't faring any better. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ginny hollered into Hermione's ear. "Before you say anything more, I wasn't even fraternising with him because he isn't the enemy. Wasn't he the one the helped us find the places that the Death Eaters were attacking? Wasn't he the one who sent us encrypted codes with detailed messages and a lot more stuff that we could never have found out?"

"This isn't about the Order, Hermione! Malfoy's the type who goes round flirting with every other girl; Malfoy's the type who would trick you into thinking that you were correct when you're absolutely wrong; Malfoy's the type who would reap your benefits if you helped him without laying a finger on the dirty work! Hermione, you have got to think straight! It's like love's taken control over your life."

"That's not plausible, Ginny. You know that. It's probably something else."

"Hermione! Snap out of it! You aren't the type who fall into the trap of love and be doomed for a lifetime. You're better than this, and you know it. There are so many more men out there dying to go out with you. Won't you give them a chance?"

"Ginny, do you see any dead men lying in the gardens?"

"Um…no?"

"Which proves your point wrong that men do not want to go out with me."

"You probably rejected all those men who are working in the Prophet."

"That was because I was waiting for Ron to come back."

"And are you still waiting? Apparently not, because you're kissing Draco Malfoy in the middle of a park. People have eyes and they're going to be whispering about it all over London and more."

"I think I gave up on Ron a long time ago, Gin. I just don't think I felt like admitting it to myself. And there wasn't anybody around at the right time, I swear. Sometimes, it's just a long process and mine took four and a half years. It's fine, Ginny. I don't suppose people will be gossiping about this anyways. Draco's the last of the Malfoys, but I think the whole controversy about Voldemort and his followers have gone down quite a fair bit."

Ginny pulled on her hair exasperatedly, pacing in front of Hermione in circles. She was going to lose her best girlfriend to a ferret, gosh was life screwed. "Ginny, Ginny! Look at me!" Hermione yanked Ginny's shoulders to stop her from pacing. Ginny lifted her head, her eyes meeting sullenly with Hermione's. "I know you said that it would be nice to have him as a friend, but I never knew that it was going to end up like this okay? And the other night when we were eating pasta, you didn't exactly encourage me to do anything with whatever was happening between Draco and me, but you didn't stop me either. It's just that you're being contradictory! One moment you're happy for me, and the next moment you start bursting out all over. What's going on?" Hermione seethed, watching Ginny closely for any signs.

"I just don't know, Hermione. I don't think it's a good idea. You never know what he might do to you. And it's dangerous for your job too. What if you break up with him? You can't wander around his house trying to avoid him, nor can you not cook him his breakfast, can you?" Ginny retorted. "I haven't thought that far into the future, Ginny, but if it does come to that stage, I'll just move out. Find myself another job somewhere else or start up what I had been doing for the past few years again. In the least, I really think I should give it a shot," Hermione added.

Ginny shook her head and gave a small smile. All of a sudden her face lit up and she rummaged through her handbag. "Here it is," she mumbled and passed a letter to Hermione. "It's the invitation to the wedding. It will be at the end of April. It's just a month from now! Aren't you excited?" Ginny jabbed at Hermione's arm cheerfully. The tense air had evaporated in a matter of seconds. Hermione looked at the thick folded black paper in which silver letters had been printed. _You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, on the 30th of April, 3pm. Bring a guest._ Hermione grinned at Ginny's delighted face. "I'll be there."

"And Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"You're best woman. So you're going to have to be there early. And you know how it says bring a guest?"

"Yeah…"

"Bring one," Ginny grinned and gave her best friend a hug. "Let's get back before one tears the other from limb to limb. And if he does anything out of line, I'll be the one tearing him." Hermione laughed and slung an arm round Ginny as they walked back.

When they got back, they were greeted with childish laughter and conversations. Draco looked up from where he was sitting and smiled boyishly at Hermione. Ben too, gave his toothy smile, now covered with sprinkles and chocolate icing. "Herb! Uncle Draco says I can build a tree house!" He yelled and jumped on top of the table. "You let him drink coffee didn't you?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at Draco as she watched the hyper active boy jump up and down. Draco just looked back at her innocently and drank his coffee with one sugar. "He didn't drink mine," he eventually replied truthfully. A million plans ran through Hermione's mind to kill Draco Malfoy while he slept that night.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure that this will work." It was more of a statement than a question as Draco looked at a fresh patch of newly dug earth in front of him, his arms sticking on his sides, looking discernibly hesitant. "Absolutely. Neville would never sell fakes. He knows what he's doing," Hermione gasped as she dug out more earth with her large spade. "This sapling from Longbottom's shop is going to make a tree shoot out from this patch of ground in two weeks," Draco said sarcastically, " Right in front of the Manor."

"Right in front of the Manor," Hermione echoed then put down her spade, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "And there's nothing wrong with that because…" Draco prompted Hermione.

"Because you have a huge round patch of grass from the main gate to the door and it's only outlined by shrubs and bushes. So I don't see what's wrong with it. Save the earth, Malfoy! Haven't you heard anything about it? We'll be getting more oxygen in this polluted earth with even an extra tree," Hermione said with satisfaction as she placed the small seedling into the earth and covered it slowly with the earth. "Why are we doing this again?" Draco asked as he peered over as the sapling was buried. "Because you agreed to let Ben have a tree house," Hermione sighed and repeated herself for the third time.

Draco had come back to the Manor after work to see Hermione digging in the middle of the vast circular garden. Walking down the steps and across the driveway, and into the middle of the garden, Draco watched silently as Hermione heaved, digging the soft ground. "We could just build a house and forget about the tree, you know," Draco offered, "One of those wooden houses and get him some old cushions." Hermione sighed for the umpteenth time that day and turned to face Draco. "The whole idea of a tree house is to have it up in a tree. It is a joy to climb rickety plants of wood to the tree and open the wobbly door. It is fun to just sit in this room that is personally your private space. You can read your comics up there, have tea with your best friend, whenever and whatever. Well, except in the evenings that is," Hermione explained as she leant on the shovel.

"Fine, we'll have the ruddy tree in the middle of the garden," Draco grumbled. "I knew you'd catch on in the end," Hermione smiled sweetly at him and placed a small peck on his cheek. "What was that for?" Draco spluttered, feeling his cheek burn. "Just a small token of appreciation," Hermione grinned and dragged the shovel behind her as she walked towards the house. Draco raised his eyebrow but did not reply.

Eventually, Hermione broken the silence. " You said that Harry passed you an invitation to the wedding," Hermione asked. "Yeah," Draco mumbled back. "And you know how it says that you should bring a guest when you attend the wedding," Hermione trailed off. "Get to the point, Granger, we're reaching the steps," Draco replied, walking next to her. Hermione stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering whether—" But before she could even finish, Draco bent down and kissed her, resulting in a full body freeze. "It would be my pleasure to go with you," Draco grinned at the shell shocked Hermione.

"Were you going to ask me?"

"You? Ben was going to be my guest."

At that, Hermione gave up on trying to learn men.

* * *

I am terribly disappointed with the amount of reviews I received for the previous chapter. ): It was devastating. But, I'm still grateful to know that people are still reading. I'm just wondering how so many people can review for a certain story that the reviews come in the hundreds. I know this story will probably never read that status anytime soon but I'm still hoping. (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you think it's too mushy and gross, tell me. I'd love to hear what you have to say because it's worth it getting reviews.

Once again, thanks to all reviews, and the hit counter is going well with eight thousand eights since the start of this whole shebang. Dolls, baby, you guys have been absolute dolls. :D


	15. The Last Laugh

Chapter 15: The Last Laugh

_And the lofty Shrapnel-cloud_

_Leisurely gestured, - 'Fool!'_

_And the falling splinters tittered._

_The Last Laugh, Wilfred Owen_

* * *

Draco studied the picture for the umpteenth time in the two hours he had taken the file out. Somehow, there was something in the back of his mind niggling, telling him that this was the one. The whole picture had remained unfocused and blur, even after sharpening the images painstakingly slowly.

All he could make out was the small figures in the picture, black, grey, and a few hues of blue and red and faint beige of skin. The idiot who took this picture with a muggle camera was going to pay, Draco thought, his brows furrowed as he zoomed in on a small part of the photo. Frowning, he held the picture up to the light, yet it did not help.

Only then, did he realised that there was somebody peeping over the boards that segregated each and ever Auror. The Auror gave a squeak and bent down again, red hair vanishing behind the boards. "Weasley, this isn't any time to be fooling around," He growled and stood up, himself peering over the barrier. "What do you want?" He snapped. The little sleep he had been getting had been plagued by nightmares of his cousin's death, each night more gruesome than before. He had eye bags that stood out against his pale skin and he refused to allow Hermione to apply any type of make-up on his face to conceal it. She too could sense the tense air around him whenever he was around.

"It's just that, the chief kicked me off the team," Ginny whined, "He took everything, even the photos. But I want it back!" Draco reached over the hit her head lightly. "You're silly not to even know why," Draco quipped and held up the photo once again. "But it's okay! I WANT TO DO THIS JOB!" She yelled. Luckily, nobody heard her. It was lunch break and most Aurors had disappeared to take a well-deserved lunch. Harry had gone to buy some sandwiches for the three of them.

Draco grinned and handed some photos to her. "Take them and decipher what you've got. I need to use the toilet," Draco instructed her and walked out of his cubicle. "Tell me what you got when I come back. You are not to tell the chief what you're doing, think of it as not going onto the field," Ginny nodded delightedly and snatched the photos out of his hand frenetically. "You've got a deal."

Draco smiled at the excited lady and walked out of the office and turned left. His heels clicked noisily in the empty corridors until he heard another sound coming in the opposite direction. "Malfoy?" Harry raised his eyebrow when they saw each other. "Sorry, nature calls," Draco replied and walked faster and turned at another corner, leaving Harry staring blankly at the space in front of him. "I just wanted him to help carry the sandwiches," Harry muttered and shrugged, heading back to the office.

When Draco reached the office after relieving himself, he found Ginny and Harry sitting on the floor, with photos spread out on the width of the walkway. The two of them were huddled close together, and whispering as they placed a photo in a designated position. Draco peered over the two of them and saw they had recreated a whole map of pictures against the London Map.

"Malfoy, this is very serious," Harry said solemnly and pointed at the map with his wand. The wand emitted a red ink, standing out from the green and black lines of the map. "They're tracking something," Ginny said in a hushed voice, eyeing the map in terror.

And then Draco saw why the picture he had been staring so hard at didn't make much sense. Drawing it out from his pocket he filled the gap in between two other pictures. The words stood up in a faint yellow. "Or someone. Gallows Inn," He murmured, staring at the picture. Zooming in on the grimy windows, he recognised the burly outline of the two men. "Flint and Nott," Harry gasped, "Weren't they killed in the war?"

Draco snorted, "Knowing them, they would find someway to worm their selves out of it. You probably saw Flint and Nott Seniors dead. Or was Nott dead even before the war? Whatever it was, they're still alive and breathing." No wonder the photographer was under the Witness Protection Programme, he mused, with pictures like these, people would be dying to kill him. "Do you know where they're heading next?" He asked Ginny.

Ginny frowned and looked at the last picture she was holding in her hand. "Does this make sense to you at all?" She passed the zoomed in photograph to Draco and Draco studied it closely for a moment. "Well?" Ginny asked. "Well, I, I can't make sense of it at all," Draco confessed and held it in front of Harry who had started taking out the sandwiches. "Nothing," Harry shook his head, "You're going to have to pass it the somebody else."

"No, I'm keeping it. I'll bring it home and study tonight and get back to you tomorrow," Draco replied firmly and put it into his pocket. Harry shrugged and Ginny studied the map even closer. "Do you think they're hunting something? Look at it. They go from this place to the next a few days later, and then they move again in a matter of days when the photographer took it. It's as if they're following a route around London."

Before Ginny could say more the three of them heard loud footsteps and a noisy ruckus approaching the office. The next thing they knew, the office doors and burst open, the junior Aurors filing in boisterously. "SHUT IT," Draco and Harry roared in unison as Ginny quickly cleared the cramped walkway. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Being with Potty and Weasel wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"That's easy, all you have to do is figure the cryptogram," Hermione said in between mouthfuls of fried rice. Hermione had been too tired to cook that evening, what with trying to make the tree in the garden grow and doing the monthly spring cleaning of the entire house. In the end, she had brought Ben to Chinatown where they had noodles and roast duck, and bought some fried rice back for Draco's dinner and Ben's supper. And now, she was eating the remainders of Ben's whilst staring at the photograph that Draco had handed her.

"It doesn't make sense when its all mumbo jumbo does it? Okay, now that I've told you about it, go figure it out," Hermione chided Draco had was staring grumpily at her. "You make it sound so easy," Draco complained and snatched the photograph out of her hand. Fifteen minutes later, Draco was still stuck on the first line. "Is there such a word as herthwe?" Draco pursed his lips, the quill in his hand struck out yet another word. The parchment was rapidly filling up with black scratches of the quill; the inkpot was slowly emptying.

"That would be a something new in the dictionary," Hermione replied as she washed the cups and plates. "Read out the sentence." Draco tapped the paper and said clearly, " 'Oh! Jesus Christ! I'm hit,' he said; and died. Herthwe," Hermione threw her head back and gave a loud laugh, "I think the word should be 'whether." Draco blinked then scratched out the word and on a clean sheet of parchment with only the first sentence, he wrote the word down. "Aren't you going to help me out?" Draco eventually asked what was on his mind. "Why should I?" Hermione retorted.

Another hour later, Draco finally figured out the message. "Want me to read it out?" Draco asked Hermione. She had finished washing the cutlery and had started on the laundry. "Go on then," she nodded and left the wet clothes on the line. Draco took a deep breath and started.

"_'Oh! Jesus Christ! I'm hit,' he said; and died.  
Whether he vainly cursed or prayed indeed,  
The Bullets chirped-In vain, vain, vain!  
Machine-guns chuckled,-Tut-tut! Tut-tut!  
And the Big Gun guffawed."_

"It's a poem," Hermione replied simply. "I know it's a poem. But what does it mean?" Draco snapped and ran a hand through his hair. Stupid poem that makes no sense, Draco thought as he jabbed the paper hard, hoping that the answers would appear. Hermione sighed and took the paper away from Draco's mutilation. "This is the consequence of not sleeping enough. You act as if you've got the Peter Pan complex." Draco muttered a few words under his breath. Hermione examined the parchment and said softly, "Whatever is going to happen, they're going to create a new method of dying."

"What?" Draco's head snapped up and watched Hermione attentively. "Listen. The last three lines practically means that somebody is going to kill somebody. They fighting back would be in vain as they would eventually die. They would be laughed at, somebody looks down on somebody else." The pieces clicked in Draco's brain and he snatched the parchment. "I've got something to do," Draco said as he almost flew out of his seat and walked swiftly to the door where he grabbed his coat. "Don't stay up, Granger." Was the last thing that Hermione heard before there was a pop and the Manor went quiet.

Draco entered the quiet Ministry of Magic quickly. There should be nobody around at this time. He ruffled through the photos on his table and found nothing. When he walked over to Ginny's table, he found that she had carefully rolled up the map along with all the photos that were neatly pasted in. Smiling, he opened the map and looked at the pictures again. And then, he saw what he had been finding.

It was a picture of a note that had been crumpled. It was dated a week ago. Alfred had done a good job of getting the new photos sent in on time once again. It was a jumble of alphabets on the note and the more Draco looked at it, the more the cryptogram seemed the merge until it was a full blur. And then, he heard a tiny click of the door opening and the chief walked in.

"Malfoy?"

"Sir."

"What the hell are you doing here? It's nine!"

"Chief, we have substantial evidence to follow the route of the Death Eaters."

"This isn't a time to fool around, Malfoy. You've been on the case for a few months and only now that you find something?"

"Sir, three months and two weeks to be exact. But, Potter was helping me put the recent photographs together along with the old ones and against the London Map. Sir, they're attacking wizards and witches."

"WHAT?"

"I'm not lying, sir. Just look at this poem. It just means that the purebloods are attacking the muggles. Plus, I just found another photograph that Alfred sent over a week ago. It is written in the same handwriting and it's a cryptogram."

"They're attacking muggles? Are you out of your mind? That doesn't narrow it down a lot! There are millions of them in London itself!"

"Sir, I know this sounds rather hard to believe, but I have a feeling that they are attacking purebloods that married the muggles. Does that not narrow down by quite a fair bit? My cousin was a pureblood and married a muggle. She was killed four months ago, and the cause of death is still unknown. I know the muggle authorities said it was a car crash but I did identify her body. There was not one scratch on her. Plus, in the letter she wrote to me, she wrote: _They would have come in the end, to take control of me. I write this with a heavy heart but I know that my time will be coming soon. Signs have been appearing, more frequently than ever. _Do you not get it sir? The Death Eaters are making their way through London to kill purebloods who married muggles."

"Wasn't your cousin's death in America? What does America have to do with England?"

"She was related to me, that was enough. The Death Eaters see those who went against them, along with Potter, as enemies. What's worse is that I was a key figure in the Servants itself. I wasn't in the circle in the least but I was the one who planned the killing of the Headmaster, and I even let the Death Eaters into the school. I was given the Dark Mark after that night. I served Voldemort but I doubted myself. Why was I doing this? Eventually, it stopped. I told McGonagall and she promised to help me. After the war, after Potter had killed Voldemort, the Dark Mark disappeared. Blaise and Parkinson's families have either passed away or are in Azkaban, there is not reason to harm them. They aren't the ones that have become their enemies by helping in the war."

"Malfoy, you're too emotionally involved to be on the field. You'll be killing for revenge instead of justice. You got out to do this job and you'll end up slumped against a garbage bin in a deserted alley."

"Sir! Please! Let me do this case on my own! I promised to find the cause of my cousin's death, now that I have, I want to see to it that I bring those that caused so much harm to so many are sent to Azkaban."

"Malfoy, in four months, the Death Eaters have only killed four families, aren't they moving too slow for this whole 'process'?"

"Is killing four families humane, sir! Killing itself is an act of brutality. These four families match the area in which the Death Eaters had been, as followed by Alfred. Sir, today is Wednesday, give me tomorrow off to prepare everything and I'll leave on Friday. Surely you cannot say no."

"I can, Malfoy. Will you be doing this with Potter?"

"No sir, I need to settle this on my own."

* * *

"Ben! Are you ready?" Draco hollered up the steps. "Almost, uncle Draco! I just need to button my shirt," came the reply. "Buttons again?" Draco muttered under his breath and took the stairs three at a time. When he reached Ben's room, he saw Hermione looking at Ben in desperation. "Ben, you don't have to wear a button up shirt to go out with your uncle." Hermione fiddled with the buttons for a few seconds before Ben pushed her hands back. "No! I have to dress nicely," Ben informed her, "And I have to do it myself."

Draco had decidedly pulled out Ben from the muggle classes a few days ago after finding that Ben had been giving the same type of math for a few consecutive weeks. Ben had hardly spoken about anything interesting from school in months and only now did Draco know why. What's more, the teachers were uncertified ("I told you so," Hermione smirked). Now, Ben was helping around the house and given grammar and dictation on new words everyday with Hermione. She even taught him simple math, for a low fee of a galleon a week. It was more than Draco could ask for.

And now, Draco was bringing Ben out to Diagon Alley as a special treat for helping Hermione do the monthly spring-cleaning of the huge Manor yesterday. Right now, Draco was rethinking about bring Ben out. He had taken a good half an hour trying to eat his breakfast, being too excited about the trip, and now, at ten thirty-five, Ben was still trying to button his buttons.

"Oh, for the love of the heavens," Draco moaned and with a quick flick of his wrist, the buttons were speedily done up. "Uncle Draco," Ben whined and crossed his arms in front of him. "Ben, there's a lot of things to do today in Diagon Alley. Plus there won't be little girls for you to charm; it's too early. But to make it up to you, you get ten Knuts to spend on whatever you like in Diagon Alley. Alright?" Draco explained and pulled out his bag of coins, and withdrawing the bronze coins.

There was a quick change of mood in Ben's face as he took the coins and gave his uncle a hug. "He's a spoilt child, Malfoy," Hermione hissed when Ben went downstairs. "I know, but it's not everyday that I get to spend time with him," Draco muttered, _and you_. "Whatever it is, please remind me to buy some more Floo Powder and ink, oh yes, your owl needs more food and Crookshanks needs his medicine," Hermione suddenly remembered and listed the items with every finger.

"Write it down, Granger, or you'll end up buying pellets for your cat," Draco grinned and walked out of the room, leaving a very bemused Hermione behind.

The three of them reached Diagon Alley in no time. Draco first headed for the apothecary to get a large bag of Floo Powder, followed by heading to the dingy pet store to get food for his Instant-owl and medicine for Hermione's bandy legged orange fur ball. After that, he left Hermione browsing the new books at Flourish and Botts as he led Ben to the broomstick boutique where Ben promptly bought a minute figurine of Viktor Krum riding the latest series of broomsticks, the Equinox. When he went over to the bookstore again, Hermione had lined up in a long queue to buy some books. "See you over at the Weasley's," he yelled over the hubbub of the crowd, pointing to a sparkling orange and white spotted shop, painted black.

The sign hung merrily over the ever-expanding shop and already the shop was beginning to get crowded. The bell jingled as Draco pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by the two proud owners of the shop. "Malfoy," one quipped. "Weasley," Draco replied, surveying the two orange haired men in front of him. "Haven't seen you in a long time, since you got your owl actually," Fred (or was the George?) said and looked pointedly at the wands Draco held in his fist.

"Oh well, I see you've got new wallpaper," Draco shrugged, "No time to dawdle nowadays."

"When you have time, you can always get new wallpaper. Like it? Changes from purple to orange every few seconds."

"New creation then? Part of your interior design line?"

"Haha, Malfoy. But yes; new creation under "Irritate your Parents!" section. For the happy child who wants to make mummy go blind. We heard about you and Hermione."

"What about?"

"You hurt her and you'll be chopped into a million pieces and ground to fine powder."

"Join the club. Potter and your sister are already in line. Look, the Ministry is having a hard time right now, what with the sudden killing spree the supposed Death Eaters are supposed to be on. So all I can say is that I need some of your stuff as diversions, you will be helping the ministry."

"Those wands you're holding are going to cause you four galleons and two sickles. We'll knock off the five Knuts, but what you're looking for will cost you much more than that."

"Forget the prices, Weasley, what I need now is important. I'll pay you what your need, just name your price."

"Aren't you going to see what you need first?"

"Here's the list. I just need these out be this evening. I leave early morning," Draco handed a short list written in his neat handwriting and the twins looked at it. "Get the money ready," the said in unison, crisply.

* * *

Draco entered the dingy pub and looked around warily. He was in no mood to be spotted now. As he sat down in a dark corner of the pub, he pulled out a crumpled photograph. It simply read the venue and time, with a simple word at the end: purify. Alfred was going to need a pay rise. The Ministry was full of overworked and underpaid wizards. That had got to change. Draco looked at his watch on his wrist again. He had half an hour to kill before the meeting even started.

He looked at the seedy pub from his dark corner, watching the bartender wipe the filthy shot glasses with an even dirty and black cloth, then he turned his attention to the drinkers at the bar. At eleven, this place was dead. The few drinkers that sat at the bar had bottles in front of them, their faces turned towards the ancient radio.

And then, the heavy door swung open and a large man walked in whom Draco recognised immediately. Marcus Flint. His buzz cut was too long and unkempt, he had rings under his eyes, and his face looked pasty. His nose was crooked from the ferocious Bludger that had hit him in his last year as team captain of the Slytherins. Marcus mumbled a few words to the bartender before trudging to a small table for two, slouching. His drink came soon enough and Marcus downed half the bottle in one swig.

Another man came in soon after Marcus and sat shiftily down at the table with Marcus, taking the bottle from his hand, whispering harshly at the bigger man. Draco grinned; this was why he became an Auror. Pulling out a flesh coloured piece of string, he let it tail slowly, it slithering across to the floor until it came to the foot of the table where Marcus and the other man sat. Once it stopped, the string turned a dusty grey like the floor and stayed motionless. Draco plugged the other end of the string into his ear and thanked the Weasley twins for the creation. Immediately, the murmurs grew louder and the noise from the surrounding became subdued. All that Draco could hear was the conversation, and from what he heard, it wasn't going good.

"You're early, Flint," the shorter man snarled at Marcus, yet Marcus shrugged easily and replied, "Rather than late." Draco stuffed the string into his ear even further, and heard the snatches of conversations grow even louder. "Flint, can you not read the note? It said eleven thirty, and the minute hand has hardly reached the fourth mark. It's eleven eighteen now, Flint. Get that into your head, you thick baboon." At that, Flint snatched the bottle out from the shorter man's hand and glared hard at him. "You're not the one killing the muggle born. So don't you even try to belittle me. You're just following orders from Pettigrew," he spat. The shorter man cackled and Draco could almost see the maniacal glint in his eye.

"You really think Pettigrew has the brains for this job, eh Flint?" Marcus did not reply. "Guess what, Flint. Pettigrew's dead. He died before the killings even started. You haven't seen him around, have you? You really think he's alive and giving the orders to me? Think, you numb skull. Pettigrew hardly thought about the Dark Lord after he died. He says he's going to do something but he hasn't has he? For four bloody years, he tells us he's doing something. For four bloody long years we have to serve him hand and foot. For four bloody long years we don't do anything. We steal from the mudblood, we jinx and hex them, but let me tell you, there is so much more than that if Pettigrew wanted to avenge the Dark Lord.

"So I take over. Yes, me. Theodore Nott. The scrawny little boy from Hogwarts actually thinks this up," the man said snidely and Draco watched as Marcus tightened his grip around the bottle's neck, his knuckles white in the dark gloom. Theodore Nott watched as Marcus tried to comprehend what he had said moments earlier. And he thought he was one of the smarter ones.

The killings had been good. Slow, but good. Killing the Malfoy's cousin had been great. She had practically waltzed right up to them after watching her husband die from the cursed green flash. "Kill me now, and you'll find more than one person hunting you down," she had said simply. And then she was gone. Nott had laughed. Nobody had hunted him down swearing to kill him there and then. She was just an empty threat, but it felt good killing again, even if it wasn't him that did it.

Theodore always knew he was smart. After the Dark Lord had gone, incapable Pettigrew had taken over and Theodore knew his time was coming. Pettigrew grew forgetful, and he walked slowly. He never took any action, which angered Theodore. So when Pettigrew was alone, he struck and nobody saw him after that. Everybody just thought that it he was just taking orders from Pettigrew. Well, he was the one giving the orders.

It was a simply theory. Purification starts from the core. With tainted blood, who would want half-blood witches and wizards? They were incapable and useless. So they had to strike those who had betrayed their kind. Marry muggles? Are you kidding me? Theodore had laughed when he heard it. That was the most stupid thing he had ever heard. Muggles were pathetic and tried hard as possible to minimise energy output and increase productivity rate, but all they ended up doing was destroying the world with the chemicals they used. Bloody muggles were killing off the earth on which wizards lived on too. Why should we suffer when they were the ones who started it? He couldn't kill all the muggles that would mean killing seventy to eighty percent of the world population. He could do that later. Right now, he would just start off small, say; those who decided to taint themselves with bad blood?

So it started from there, Theodore thought. Killing the Malfoys was just the beginning. Now that he had exacted revenge for the Dark Lord on the ex-Death Eater, he wanted more. Draco Malfoy shouldn't even be recognised as a Death Eater. He didn't have the mark on him. He was still planning out failed attempts on killing the bumbling headmaster. To kill the headmaster would mean he would be the favourite of the Dark Lord. After that night, he was given the Dark Mark. And Theodore didn't even get his. He just fought against the Order. He _wanted_ that mark. It meant that he was faithful to the Dark Lord. And bloody Malfoy gets that mark when he eventually betrays the whole circle, and joins the Order.

Revenge was a dish best served cold. And as Theodore stopped talking and passed a note over to Marcus, who immediately recognised and comprehended it, he nodded and looked pointedly at the smaller man. "Now?" He asked. Theodore shook his head and inclined it towards a dark corner where a man sat hunched up. "We have some business to settle tonight," He replied and pointed his wand towards the man. "Stupefy," he breathed, and Draco went out cold.

* * *

WOOTS. I apologise for not updating any earlier): I was really busy and I had tests on the first week back to school. Homework's piling up and I have really big commitments now, so please understand. I WILL be updating. Don't ever forget that. I've only been gone for twenty days. GASP.

If this chapter is not what you've expected, please write. I know it kind of veers away from relationships and everything else but it's an important chapter. You guys are probably disappointed that it isn't mushy stuff but I can tell you that I hate mushy stuff, so if you're into Hermione and Draco having sex every other chapter, please stop reading. The chapter has been titled after the poem by Wilfred Owen. It's a pretty humorous and morbid poem about the WWI in England, which I was studying in school and it just clicked when I put it into this chapter so it stays.

**frostlily**: HEY I'M NOT GONE :D haha! I'm still here and very much kicking, and I promise I'll update as regularly as I can. I like the lemon doughnuts. :x

**Gucci83**: Hey, thanks. I was looking back at my past chapters and all I can say is that I might have to go edit some parts. Some parts just don't seem up to standard anymore.

**LadyJaye**: Sorry I can't answer your question now but just keep reading yeah!

**xxlightningboltxx**: Fluff anymore and I'd just die from too much. Thanks for your support!

**s.halliwell24: **Relationships are beautiful things. Tense and new relationships are lovely to write, and Ginny's just trying to protect her best friend from having her heart broken again.

And to all the lovely people out there, a great big hug and a large THANK YOU for not giving up on this story, I will try to update as soon as I can, and basically just watch out for the next chapter :D Love you guys tons!


	16. From Essex

Chapter 16: From Essex

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Champagne Supernova, Oasis_

* * *

Draco blinked a few times before his eyes decided to focus on something. The spell had hit him right in the middle of his chest and now, it was hurting. Something else was hurting too. His hands had been shackled behind his back and he was tied against an uneven wooden pole, its ridges poking painfully into his back. His legs from what he could see in the dim light were tied with rope and the more he struggled, the deeper it cut into his bruised skin.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen it coming. The only business that Nott had to settle was Draco before he went round on a mass killing spree. Once he got rid of him, he would be free from any more interruptions. He really should have seen that one coming. His chest hurt from even breathing. Did he crack any ribs from that fall?

"Glad to see you're awake," a smooth voice sounded in the dank room. "Glad to see I'm alive," Draco drawled in reply. If he kept this up, he would live just a few more minutes. Even then, what were those minutes for? "So Malfoy, tell me about yourself. I haven't seen you in a very, very long time," Nott carried on as he paced around Draco, fingering his wand lightly. Draco didn't reply. After a long minute, Nott stopped his pacing and stood in front of Draco, blocking out any light. "Can you even believe I used to follow you around in school? Like those lap dogs you had. By the way, where are they?" When Draco didn't reply after his probing, he aimed a kick towards Draco's stomach. A loud 'off' emitted from Draco's mouth but he still refused to talk.

"Not so brave now, are we?" Nott sneered," I've got your wand and all those junk stuff from your cloak. What are you going to do, scream at me? Say, you should have seen your body crumple to the floor last night. It was so brilliant." Draco grinned up at the dark figure and spat hard. So hard it landed on his face and Nott howled. "Insolent little beast!" He roared and slapped Draco's face. Just as he was going to inflict more pain on to his body, another figure appeared at the door. "Sir." It was Marcus Flint. Nott massaged his neck and moved out of the way, letting Draco look up at the fast approaching Flint. "This is what I pay you to do, Flint. Do I good job, you hear?" Flint nodded and Draco could see his yellow stained teeth.

Nott left after that, bolting the door shut after him. "Hey Draco, want to play?" Flint leered, fingering Draco's blond locks between his hands roughly before yanking them. Draco's head followed and jerked painfully. "Say, do you prefer some wand magic or just cold hard fists?" Flint carried on. When Draco sighed heavily and tutted, Flint decided to punch his face, his fingernails clawing into Draco's smooth face, leaving a trail of blood down his cheek. His ear was bleeding and his brain was throbbing and Draco still did not talk.

Blow after blow, Flint hit him like a monstrous beast. His head felt like it was cracked right down the centre from the repeated bashings of his head against the wooden stake. Blood trickled down his temples and Draco spat again, this time landing on Flint's cheek. Flint rubbed it off with disgust but did not stop. When he eventually tired out, Flint fumbled with his wand, thinking of spells to shoot at Draco.

He started off small; just a few spells to knock Draco out and bring him back up to speed again. Then it just got worst. He called out hexes that shredded his robes then he did a simple spell that caused hail to fall over Draco's head. After that, snow set in just before a heavy downpour of rain. Marcus panted and stopped after that. Nott had come back. He surveyed the scene before muttering a few words and pointing his wand at Draco. The pools of water that lay around Draco turned to ice. By then, Draco's lips had turned purple and his face was as pallid as never before.

"Do you really want Marcus to carry on?" Nott hissed as he slapped Draco's face again. "Or just give me the answers I need. When are the rest coming? What the hell do you want with me? What do you want to find out now, Malfoy? Or should I say Draco, sir?"

Draco glared at Nott with as much energy he could muster, hoping Nott would never see that he was trembling from the cold, and he was slowly dropping into an unconscious state. He was sure he was bleeding internally and more than a few ribs and other parts of his body were broken or fractured. Draco cleared his throat and said in raspy voice, " Nobody's coming, Nott. This is a stand alone mission." Nott crowed and Flint sniggered heavily. "Stand alone mission? Why, my dear Malfoy, were you expecting us never to find you? Did you really think we were that stupid to let your photographer take that snap shot of the paper? It was a bloody trap Malfoy. We knew you were going to find out, we knew you would be insistent on doing this alone. Why Malfoy, when did you ever become so thick?" Nott laughed and rapped his knuckles hard against Draco's skull.

And the pieces clicked in Draco's mind. Alfred couldn't take pictures before that note because Alfred couldn't see the notes. It was written so easily and so neatly on the brown paper that it was so easy to be shot on the camera. Even Granger could figure the code out so easily. There was nothing stopping Nott from the very beginning except him. Killing Nicola had just been a lure to get Draco started on the case. After that, everything just fell into place. He would find the pictures taken by Alfred, he would then try to put them together, and when the time was right, Nott would plant that fake message for Alfred to take, so Draco would follow Nott, thinking he was hot on his heels when it was practically the other way round.

Draco cursed his stupidity. "Damn it," He swore and Nott laughed even more, his eyes twinkling with malice. "Stupid, stupid Malfoy. All ready to save the world and this is where he ends up. Oh poor Malfoy, what has the world ever done to you?" Nott mocked the fallen man and Flint guffawed. "Now, for the fun part. Are you ready to be my assistant Malfoy?" Nott yanked Draco's head back with his hair that was matted thickly with blood. Nott placed the tip of his wand under Draco's chin and muttered soft words. A sickly yellow hue emitted from the tip and disappeared down Draco's throat, yet nothing happened to Draco. "Oh, you'll find that out later," Nott said in an offhand way.

He fingered his wand once again and whispered _Crucio_, a smile lit upon his face. Draco stopped himself from yelling yet he could not stop writhing under the intensity of the pain. Eventually Nott lifted his wand and grinned at the man. "Don't you want to know what my plans are?" He asked. Draco winced as he tried to lift his head up and face Nott. "Do I really need to ask for you to tell me?" Draco said through short gasps.

Nott giggled lightly and bent down to face Draco, almost patronizingly so. "I just want to rid this world of impurities. There are just way too many so why not start on those that tainted the blood of the pure? Why not, I asked myself one night. I was angry with Pettigrew for taking his time, and I had the skill. All I needed were some stupid minions to do the dirty work.

"Peter was taking too much time. He ordered us to do useless things that did not alter the mudbloods. So I decided to speed things up a bit. Kill off the weak old man and then start my own rule. Nobody ever saw Pettigrew nowadays so why start now? Just kill him off and make it look as if I was taking orders from him. The rest of it just came too damn easily.

"Everybody knows that when you have a problem, you start small and work your way up. So that's what I did. Start small like Pettigrew. Kill the mudblood's animals, make their children sick, that kind of stuff. But it grew boring. So I decided that it was time to move on to the next stage. Purebloods need to stick with their own kind, so why are there those odd ones that just love muggles so much? Kill them, I say. They should have been born mudbloods.

"Nicola Black was the easiest. She lived in America. The land of the free, pah! What did she know? So, kill her off. So we killed the husband. Oh, that was so fun. He looked at us so strangely and the last thing he said was, "Nicole, do you know these men?" Hah! How funny is that? She rushes over and looks at her husband, all pale and spectacles askew. It was hilarious watching the tears fall down her face, you know? And then we kill her. Easy peasy. Did you know she pleaded for her life? She begged us not to kill her or do anything else, just let her life in misery. As if we were going to let her have the easy way off. So another bright green flash and she's gone.

"The other muggles were fun too, but the first time is always the most exhilarating. And now we come to you. Draco Malfoy. What else do you want to know?"

"Do you have any ice? My head hurts from listening to your filthy speech," Draco said lightly. Nott snarled and aimed a blow at his legs. He stepped heavily on his shin and heard a loud crack. It pleased him as he saw the agony on Draco's face. "Guess what Draco? Your time is almost up. It's four in the morning. We have to kill you before we start on the Pines. They live a few miles away from here and we need to be on time," Nott's face contorted in ecstasy as he said those words. "Get up, Malfoy. I want to see you facing me. I want to see the pain in your eyes just before you go. Get up," Nott ordered but Draco was in no way able to stand. His feet were bound and covered in ice, and he could hardly feel his legs anymore; it was growing numb.

"_Get up_," Nott snarled and threw the Imperius curse on him. _Get up you filth, get up on your rotten legs and face me. Face me. GET UP. _The voice in Draco's head grew louder but Draco persisted, turning his face away thinking it would help. His feet moved a little yet it was still a dead weight. _Get up fool._ Draco was exhausted. His legs followed Nott's mind and Draco stood up, his weight crushing down on his feet just trying to stand.

"Goodbye Draco Malfoy," Nott said sweetly. Draco closed his eyes and an image flashed past his mind. Nicola. Then it was Hermione. Then Ben. Ben. He had promised Nicola to take care of Ben. Ben. Little Benjamin Michael Murray. His little Ben. Boisterous Ben and the sweet, hot tempered Hermione. God, would he miss them. _I'm sorry_, he whispered.

Somebody screamed then it was silent.

When Draco opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on a grimy floor facing an even dirtier hallway. "Is this what heaven is like?" He croaked. It didn't look any better than it was before he died. Oh hell, he thought, if he was going to have to live here for a very long time, he would rather die. Or was he dead all ready? Because he heard voices. Familiar voices that resonated in his head.

And then, somebody laughed. "If heaven was like this, I'd rather go to hell, honey," the voice said with a tinkling laugh. Draco blinked again and looked at his feet where a pair of sparkling green shoes stood. He craned his head up painfully to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. "Oh honey, you look like hell," the man tutted. "Blaise?" Draco croaked softly. Blaise laughed again and undid his binds on his legs. "That's me, and don't you ever forget that."

"How'd you? What?"

"Harry's just finishing off Flint. Nott's conked out."

"How did you find me?"

"The Weasley twins put a tracker on all of those stuff that you bought from them and told Harry."

"I'm going to kill them."

"Why? They saved your life. Your signal appeared on the map of Essex. Harry tracked you to that bar then he found tons of signals pulsating on the map closer to London. It was a wild shot but Harry decided to go for it and that's where you are now."

Draco felt the binds on his wrists release and he massaged them gratefully. "Hey, Blaise, you might want to get Malfoy out of here right now. I just heard something beeping and it just might be a muggle bomb," Harry's voice floated down the hallway. "Right on, Potter," Blaise replied and hauled Draco up over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about those ribs but this is easiest way to carry you with my wand hand free," Blaise looked at Draco with mock sorrow. "Oh just shut up and get me out of here," Draco groaned. "Okay, sweetheart. Hold on tight," Blaise answered cheekily and with a bang, the two of them disappeared. A few seconds later another similar bang was heard, and just after that, the room exploded along with a few of the Weasley Firecrackers.

A few minutes later, Harry looked at the battered body in front of him. It was four fifteen and they were in the Auror Department. "You'll be needing a lot of potions to fix these up," Harry said. "I am not going to St Mungo's," Draco retorted flatly. "After what they did to my hair and feet the last time, I am never going back."

"Come on, Malfoy. You don't have any other choice. And that was an accident okay? The Healer just misread the symptoms, she was new."

"Misread the symptoms, she was new," Draco mimicked, "Then she should have been fired. I want to go back to the Manor."

"Malfoy, you know you can't go back there, there isn't anybody there who can help—"

"Granger took an extra course for Healing. She'll know what to do. It isn't much, just a few bones and bruises. Skele-grow will fix this, I know she knows what to do."

"She took the course years ago!" Harry argued, "Things change you know and she just might make you take the wrong stuff!"

"Shut up, Potter. I'm going back. Give those goods back to the twins and send my regards." Draco stood up and pointed towards the huge pile on his table and hobbled towards a clear space. With a crack, he was gone, just as Blaise came through the door holding a tray of steaming mugs. "Where did Draco go?" Blaise looked crestfallen. "Shut up, Potter. I'm going back," Harry copied Draco and blew a wet raspberry. "Ah, young love these days," Blaise sighed and handed a cup to Harry.

A few miles away, Draco rapped the front door tiredly. No matter how much a brave front he put up for Harry, he had no more energy to stand properly even with a brace on his foot. When nobody answered, he knocked the door even harder and leaned heavily on it. Just as he did, the door flew open and Draco hit the marble floor hard, groaning.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped and hauled Draco up. Her clothes were dishevelled and her hair was mussed yet she still looked beautiful. Draco couldn't help but smile back weakly at her and pointed at the couch. Hermione nodded and with all her might dragged Draco's heavy body towards the couch. Once he got on, he lay down and sighed, the blood from the back of his head dripped onto the white leather. "Draco!" Hermione gasped again. Draco grinned with as much strength as he could muster and whispered, "Water." Hermione nodded her head and rushed to the kitchen.

Draco rolled off the couch and stretched his hand out for the ginger cookies lying on the platter on the glass table. After those two days, food looked just too good to be true. His hand trembled as he picked up the cookie. He bit into it hard and chewed it slowly before swallowing.

All of a sudden, Draco felt a faint queasiness in his stomach followed by a gurgle in his stomach. He hadn't felt that in months, ever since that sushi and vodka, and it was not feeling good. Moments later, a sick yellow liquid spewed from his mouth, landing on his lap. More followed but this time it was a thick ruby red. There was a loud crash as the glass hit the floor and Hermione rushed over to Draco. "Oh," Draco said matter-of-factly and blacked out just as his head hit the ground.

* * *

He blinked. And then again. Was everything dark or was there something wrong with his eyelids? So he blinked once more. His body felt like lead and his mouth tasted faintly metallic and salty. He blinked once again and the room looked familiar. Dark but familiar. He was facing up, looking through his thick eyelashes, and almost painfully lifting his lead-like eyelids by a quarter of a millimetre. Ouch.

He lay there for maybe hours or just a few short minutes but it seemed like a lifetime being stuck under the sheets, which were becoming increasingly heavy and hot. Eventually he made his mind to get up. And then he found out that he couldn't. His chest hurt and his legs refused to budge. He flailed his hands wildly trying to throw off the sheets but something was stopping it and that something just stirred.

Something near his thigh just moved and he craned his head to see what it was. If it was that crazy cat he was going to scream. But it didn't feel like that cat at all. It felt soft and even slightly squishy. If it was a face he was going to scream. If it were Potter or the Twins they would be gone in a green flash. If it were the sister, he'd have to leave her alone. It wasn't in his nature to hurt girls. If only he could find his wand…

Then the thing moaned. And it didn't sound manly at all. He craned his neck painfully to see who or what it was and caught a glimpse just over the messy sheets. That thing had brown hair. Which only left—

"Granger," Draco whispered hoarsely. The sound of his own voice irked him. It felt grainy and just absolutely horribly to listen to. Saying her name was rather difficult for him. "Her-my-own-knee," Draco had tried to enunciate it to himself a week or so before. It was just too long with too many syllables. Maybe he should just stick to calling her Granger or Herb.

Hermione's head shook a bit before she got up. She rubbed her sleep eyes and gave a blank stare at him. Draco looked back at her with as much amusement as he could muster from the pain with his craning neck.

"You should have slept on the bed," Draco grinned from his odd position and patted the ruffled duvets. Hermione yawned and stretched her arms out wide. "With you? In your dreams, Malfoy," Hermione retorted cheekily. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff."

Hermione laughed and stood up. She bent over Draco and pulled his body up gently and propped it up with the pillows. "How long have I been out?" Draco asked. "Two days," Hermione replied, "But you were in good hands. Harry came over just after you blacked out and sent you to St Mungo's. You really should thank him."

"Oh."

"And they found out the hex that Nott threw on you. It was something new he invented. Apparently, if you were to eat something, you would spew it out along with the entire contents of your stomach and soon your intestines would follow. Fortunately for you, you blacked out, or else you would have been dead before Harry came."

"Oh."

"And they're holding a trial for Nott and Flint. It's splashed all over the front pages of the Daily Prophet."

"Mm."

"Are you ever going to say more than one syllable?"

"Yes," Draco started slowly, " Do you have any food? I'm hungry." Hermione shook her head slowly and gave a smile. "You're never going to change are you? Hold on, I'll get you some food. In the mean time why don't you read the papers from yesterday? I'll go get today's papers," Hermione said and passed the crumpled newspaper to Draco and walked out of the room.

Draco looked at the page, half filled by a large black and white picture of Flint and Nott in the holding cell till the trail. Just one more day and their lives would be over, along with so many others. He was going to have to be a witness in the court, along with Blaise and Harry. But does fate subsequent opinion matter? Even if they were placed in Azkaban with the four walls and the dementors, there would be those who would still carry on. There would still be those who discriminate. Do we really live in a world where we only tolerate other people? Does it matter, race and religion, even blood? "Does it matter?" Draco thought aloud.

Hermione soon reappeared with a tray laden with bread and jams. "It's nine in the morning. And it's Wednesday. Just a brief reminder since you've been out for two days and made me worried sick—"

"Granger, we need to talk about this," Draco cut her short curtly and pointed at to a page in the newspapers. On it was a huge grinning picture of a good-looking man in full colour, waving jauntily. His eyes were a bright blue, and he had many freckles, and a messy mop of orange hair. The headlines read: HEALER WEASLEY RETURNS FROM ASIA.

* * *

Hello darlings (: sorry if this is really short compared to the previous chapters but this is what I can give you right now, what with four tests just passing. I haven't had time to write a lot compared to the precious posts and I'm really sorry, so please accept my apology!

I'm actually supposed to be doing my homework but oh, never mind. If only those who have put this story on their favourites list or story alert list do review, my life would be much happier. I sincerely do hope that you as the reader would be able to give good critique so that this story would be further improved, yeah?

Do you think I'm going to be able to hit 100 this time?

Thanks to all people who encouraged me and giving me particularly good critique (: love you all and peace!


	17. Tube

Chapter 17: Tube

_Stop, tell me where you going?_

_Maybe the one you love isn't there_

_Better luck next time, Lifehouse_

_

* * *

_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Ronald Weasley, aged 22, has already become one of Great Britain's most distinguished Healers in the wizarding world. He has contributed on numerous accounts in order to help the Asian world. As a Healer, Tanaka Yuji has said that Healer Weasley had made a "fusion of medicinal herbs and the latest medicine of the West to create even better results". _

_Healer Weasley was sent to Asia as part of his basic Healer Course he had taken up during his last year of Hogwarts. When the war broke out, he became a big help for the Order of the Phoenix, often helping with burns and wounds as a dispatch from St. Mungo's. He was given a scholarship for the Course in Asia, in which he chose to help in Japan. He has been quoted to say before he left, " Japan has one of the greatest amount of natural herbs besides China, and this could help improve their current health status."_

_His efforts have not been in vain for he quickly made many changes under the mentorship of Tanaka to improve the lives of the Japanese Wizarding World. Sadly, Healer Weasley did not stay in contact with his family or his friends, and we have been unable to get more information about him about his stay there. _

_His current status is still unknown but it is rumoured that he may be coming back after four years away from England. –Hideoshi Aki _

Draco glanced up at Hermione who was gripping so tightly onto the tray that her knuckles were white as she stood just next to him. The water in the clear glass was shaking visibly.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Hermione over the newspapers. The tray was practically trembling, and a tight-lipped expression appeared on her face as she looked anywhere but his face. He folded the papers neatly and placed it on the rumpled covers next to him. "Granger, put down the tray before you hurt yourself." Curt and precise, it was a command rather than a suggestion.

Finally, she spoke as she slammed down the tray on the drawing table. " You have an hour to eat and change before we leave. We've got a fitting to attend and I need to collect my dress from the store, and Ben's outfit to get and maybe even yours, plus a rehearsal dinner. Have fun," Hermione announced and flashed a large smile before she closed the door behind herself.

Draco blinked. He just felt the bed tremble and realised that the food was five metres away from him, his wand was no where to be seen and his feet were lead.

* * *

His toes felt strange to him as he wiggled them in his shoes. It had been days since he had used them and they felt old and unused. Getting out of bed seemed like child's play compared to walking down the long stairs and finding his wand. His wand had vanished and after a full ten minutes of hoarse mutterings of _Accio_, did his wand then fly towards him from under his bed.

After that came breakfast/lunch. It was a simple matter of spreading jam on toast; or so it seemed. His fingers were numb and he had to sit up straight to eat and to do that meant he had to struggle for full five minutes into an upright position. Eating seemed okay. The toast stuck to his throat and ground his oesophagus. It soon got flushed down with cups of scalding tea but at least his throat didn't hurt that badly anymore.

Soon after came the enormous task of getting out of bed. He flailed helplessly for a while then remembered he had his wand and was soon able to fling his legs rather haphazardly out of the bed and landed on the floor with a solid thump. He was not the fittest Auror besides Potter for nothing. Even without a few days of training he was fit enough to haul himself towards the large clothes closet on the other end of the room with his arms. When he reached there, he was panting in a very undignified manner.

Granger had refused to help him. She had downright refused by walking straight past him with one fluid motion; avoiding all contact as he tried to make his way down the hallway to the main stairs, grabbing onto the side ledges and paintings on the side. Even after he had grunted, she had not come back.

"Ben's waiting, Malfoy," She had called out a few minutes later as he struggled down the slippery stairs. The idea of sliding down the banister was tempting. The idea of confronting her wasn't.

And now here he was, sitting on a train headed to Knightsbridge. His toes had finally regained their senses and he felt glad. Just for a moment though. She was still not talking to him even though she was standing right in front of him, her bum almost in his face as commuters jostled to get out of the sardine-packed carriage. "Stupid Tube," He had heard her curse underneath her bright smile. A trickle of perspiration stained her purple tank top a darker shade.

"Hermione," he began, still uncomfortable with saying her name. She grunted in reply as she grudgingly sat down next to Ben, leaving Ben in the middle of their crossfire. "You probably think that I was going to blow up when I saw the newspaper and I thought that I would too but I— There's no easy was to say this Granger, I mean Hermione, but if you really want to go back to Weasley and live happily ever after like you've always wished then I'm not going to stop you. You'll probably think I'm a really stupid person if I didn't chase after you but, I'm not going to hold you back because you won't l—love me, you won't want me so I'll just let you go.

"You probably think I'm a coward too, for not chasing after you, but as I've said, I won't stop you from what you want. If you want Weasley, I can't shoot him with the Killing Curse and force you to have me instead, can I? Her—Hermione, I really love you." And as he said the last words, he looked up from his twiddling of thumbs and looked to his left.

"Honey, I'm no Hermione Granger, but I love you too," An old lady said to him in reply. "Sorry, sorry. Wrong person," Draco replied flustered and stood up abruptly, hitting a man with a suitcase that was standing in front of him. "Sorry!" Draco said half-heartedly, trying to find bushy brown hair and a small blond child.

"Malfoy! It's our stop, you might want to get off," a muffled voice sounded from outside the train. Hermione rapped the thick Perspex again and glared at him. Draco blinked stupidly before he registered what was happening and lunged out of the train into the safety of the platform.

Before he could even steady himself, Hermione rapped his head smartly and walked ahead of him as Ben jumped excitedly around her waist. "Keep up, or you'll be lost," She called out. Draco rubbed his watery eyes and coughed. "You didn't hear what I said just now, did you?" He asked cautiously. "What did you say?" Hermione replied without faltering. "Nothing, nothing," Draco muttered under his breath and quickened his pace even though his thighs were killing him.

* * *

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"You have got to be absolutely joking."

"No I'm not! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Is this some kind of cruel joke to make sure I'm not late again?"

"I'm sorry, honey. But the other ladies came in earlier and took their pieces. The short hair one took the pink, and the other three took blue, green and black. This is the only colour I have left."

"It makes me look like a _prune_."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, c'mon love. I'll get you into it and you can show it off to your husband and son."

"I'M NOT MARRIED."

"Right my dear, just follow me."

"But I'm _really not_ married."

"Your wife will be out in a minute sir, would you care for a drink?"

"No it's okay, I'll just wait for her to come out."

"Yes sir."

Draco sat on the plump round cushion watching languidly as Ben jumped all over the rest. The banter between the witch and Hermione had been humorous enough. Ben gave a whoop of delight and lay flat on the carpeted floor. "Uncle Draco, I need to pee." Draco nodded and grinned, "Okay, listen Ben. You have to find the old witch again and ask her to take you there alright?" Ben nodded and bounced his way out.

"Are you there?"

"Yes dearie," Draco imitated the witch's voice, "You can come out anytime now."

"I think it's too tight a fit, and it's making me look fat, don't you have another dress?" Hermione walked out from the changing room with her neck craned to see her back. When she turned back she came face to face with Draco. "You don't look like a prune," He said mildly and grinned. He looked at Hermione's dress that plunged down the front and the back, rippling in shades of purple under the light.

"And you're not a coward," Hermione smiled back. "You heard what I said on the train!" Draco gasped. Hermione nodded then looked confused, "Was I not meant to hear it?"

"I guess you were."

"Mm."

"You really don't look like a prune," Draco said honestly and twirled Hermione. "Nope, not prune material at all. I don't see any wrinkles anywhere. I'm sorry if I shocked you with the papers. I didn't mean to."

"And I didn't mean to clip your head just now. I was just confused over what you said. Would you care to repeat it?"

"Which part?"

"The last bit."

"I, uh. I."

"Go on, I think you're at the right bit."

"L, lo…"

"Oh hurry up already, I'm growing old just waiting."

"Ilubew."

"I didn't really hear that, Draco." She smiled and put her hands round his neck.

"I love you, Hermione." He grinned as he said it and bent in for a sweet little kiss. "I could have Weasley shot, or sent to Azkaban where I see fit, but it won't make it any easier to have you," Draco whispered. "Who's the stupid dolt who said that I wouldn't come back to you on my own?" Hermione asked.

"So you're really going to break my heart and leave me?" Draco pulled apart, wide-eyed with shock. "Do I really need to answer that question?" Hermione grinned and gave Draco a large hug.

"Aw, would you see that young man, your mum and dad love each other," The witch sighed as she looked on from the doorway. "Aw," Ben sniggered. Hermione's face flushed furiously and she pushed Draco aside and stomped into the changed rooms. "We'll take the dress and a pair of heels, and a set of jewellery to go with the dress," Draco told the witch and the witch gave a hearty laugh and went to the counters. "This is a very dangerous dress Malfoy, I can't get my head out of it!" Hermione called from inside the room. "Want me to go in?" Draco joked.

Hermione came out soon enough and handed the dress to Draco. "Dangerous indeed," Draco murmured, eyeing the flustered Hermione. "I don't wear make-up," She wailed. "That's alright, I'll get Blaise in to do it. So you're wearing this dress tonight or on Saturday to the wedding?"

"Tonight, I'm picking the wedding dress up tomorrow evening," Hermione replied and stuffed and fabric into her tote bag that she was carrying. "Careful with that, Granger," Draco cautioned her and pulled out the dress again, this time folding it neatly and wrapping it up in soft tracing paper. Hermione grunted in reply and wore her shoes.

The witch helping them came back with a brown paper bag. "Purple heels, three inches with detachable straps, silver and black beaded floater, and five row shank cuff bracelet. Would you like a clutch bag and hair accessories?" She asked kindly and pointed out the items. Draco nodded his head gravely, "Yes please, this lady has no sense of fashion and colour co-ordination. Look at her now, purple tank top, baggy green trousers and black heels." The witch laughed again and disappeared, only coming back with a simple purple clutch bag and silver earrings.

"Have fun now," the witch said as they left the store. "Oh we'll have fun alright," Draco murmured into Hermione's ear and Ben giggled. Just then, a small owl popped up in front of Hermione with a small scrap of parchment. "Oh no," Hermione inhaled as she read the parchment, "Lavender forgot to cater for the rehearsal dinner." Draco gave a low whistle when another owl popped up, this time carrying the latest Weasley innovation. Designed for talking between people, it was just like an extendable ear just with an added mouthpiece.

"Hermione," Ginny's voice came from the ear, " Lavender forgot to cater. She forgot to cater. Do you think she's hoping this thing would fail?" Her voice trembled mightily, "Is she sleeping with Harry." Hermione exhaled and yelled down the ear. "GINNY DON'T BE DAFT. Harry would never cheat on you; you know that! Pull yourself together and get the place set up. I'll get some people down to help. What's on the menu?"

"Anything! As long as you can cook for thirty, I'm happy. Appetizer, main course and dessert."

"I'll, um, cook something. Just make sure that Harry gets white and red wine. We might need it. Draco and I will find something to cook."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said in a small voice. Hermione calmed herself down and said down the ear, "Sorry Gin, bad start to the afternoon. But I'll be there as soon as possible with the ingredients for cooking." Hermione heard Ginny choke back a tear before she said thank you and the two owls disappeared.

**

* * *

**

I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE YOU ARE TERRIBLY DISAPPOINTED. WELL SO AM I. OOOH I HATE MYSELF. Huge writer's block straight after the article bit. If it's crap don't read. The next chapter's going to be better (I hope). Even then, read and review! TERRIBLY SORRY I kept you guys waiting forever! Just hit me when some person sent me a private message and I just HAD to do this or else I'll be disappointing you guys.

Thanks for the lovely reviews, and I'm not going to reveal anything. Go on guessing HAHA :D GAH. It's getting mushy. I just might stop :x


	18. Prelude

Chapter 18: Prelude

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_Angels, Robbie Williams_

* * *

From the corner of his eye he could see her watching him. Watching his every single move until he cut himself. "Shit," he swore, sucking his finger as he glared at her. "Could you stop staring?" He snapped. She shrugged and carried on, her nimble fingers moving over the chopping board swiftly. The onion she was cutting was reduced to dice cubes in a matter of minutes. He looked at his own with disgust.

"You know I can't cook and yet you refuse to let me use magic," he whined and glared at her. She smiled in reply and put her vegetables into a small pan. "You like doing this, don't you?" he asked. "Doing what?" She replied innocently. "This whole, torture thing. 'Draco, you can't expect to keep working for you', and 'men who cook are men who are smart'," he mimicked and banished his oddly chopped onion to the bin.

"We've got time anyway, most of the food is done, and once I fry these vegetables, we're finished. Except the fake cake that is. All we've got are doughnuts that you insisted on buying and icing from the fairy cakes," Hermione said over her shoulder, hoping that the doughnuts were going to disappear any moment.

Draco grunted and looked at the twenty odd pieces of ringed doughnuts in front of him. Weren't there supposed to be thirty of them? A small hand crept from underneath the table and patted the white surface. When it reached the box it deftly flipped the cover open and reached for a doughnut. Almost immediately, the hand slinked its way back down under the table.

"My, where are the doughnuts disappearing to? I hope the person doesn't find out about the ice cream in the fridge," Draco called out and walked away from the table, stopping briefly to wink at the giggling Hermione. A trickle of laughter came from under the table and there was only a slightest ruffle of cloth. In a flash, Draco leapt to the fridge and kicked his leg up, his foot landing on the chest of a blond boy with the stormiest grey eyes never seen before besides those of his uncle's.

The little boy jumped back and fell on his behind. "Uncle Draco," Ben whined. Draco ignored the whingeing, and picked the little boy up easily from the back of his shirt. "You're not supposed to be here in the first place," Draco said as severely as he could to the fidgeting boy. "You were supposed to be out there with Potter and Weasley, and trying as hard as you could to cover up for your uncle and nanny, otherwise known as Granger. You were supposed to be talking to Weasley's parents, or fooling around with their grandchildren, other wise known as the children of Bill and Fleur. Does any of the afore mentioned information state that you were allowed to sneak into the kitchen and eat doughnuts?"

Ben turned away, sulking. Hermione laughed as Draco sighed and put the boy down. "You know you get hyper when you get too much sugar. And you won't be able to sleep tonight, Ben," Hermione said kindly as she poured the sizzling contents of the pan into a large platter. "Now, bring this out for all the guests. Your uncle and I don't want to see you in here again. Do you understand? Or else you're not getting any dessert."

Ben nodded and gave a large smile to Hermione, before turning to his uncle and blowing a huge wet raspberry. Draco blew a wet raspberry at the back of the boy as he disappeared behind the swinging doors. "Don't be too hard on him, Malfoy. He's only a child," Hermione called over her shoulder as she washed her hands and set magic onto the pans to clean themselves.

"I know, but there still must be mutual respect between a child and an adult. I have to learn how to control him so that he doesn't rebuke. I was reading this book about controlling your children, and I quote 'children who are given a reign of freedom will grow up to be rebellious teenagers that—'"

"You? Malfoy reading? You surprise me, Draco. Reading a book on how to grow your children. I'm amazed. So did you read up on similar books during Hogwarts on how to woo girls?" Hermione said in jest. "Why of course," Draco replied solemnly, "Chapter one: gelling your hair."

Hermione giggled as Draco approached her, with a knowing smile playing on his lips. "Not now, Draco. It's a public place and we have to sort out the cake. With no ingredients," Hermione ducked under his outstretched arms and made her leapt to safety towards the table with the box of doughnuts.

"Come out, Granger," Draco wheedled as he walked towards the doughnut box and flipped the cover open, pulling out a plain doughnut with white icing. He bit into the soft dough and smiled, watching as she looked longingly at the box. Bending down, he faced her eye to eye. "You've got some crumbs at the corners, Draco," she said softly, her hands instinctively stretched out to wipe the crumbs. Swiftly, he grabbed her hands and kissed them gently, before his lips found his way towards hers.

Hermione smiled underneath his soft lips, taking in the sweet taste of icing and the musty smell of dough. Her hands wrapped around his neck whilst his went to finger her find hair that fell over the face, while the other held the doughnut loosely around her waist.

"You two love birds have got to get some space. This is PUBLIC, darlings," a voice travelled to their ears from the kitchen door. Blaise decked out in the most outrageous black and white robes strode across the tiled floor and broke the two of them apart.

"The guest are questioning about dessert and two missing guests. Two of you seen them?" Blaise tsked and surveyed the open box of doughnuts and the half used pipe full of icing. "I see," He said in a matter of fact way and nudged his way between Hermione and Draco. "Leave this to me, honey, you two just get dressed to impress and get out in the next five minutes. And stay apart for your own sakes," Blaise tutted and pushed the two of them to the adjacent toilet that had their clothes.

"I guess we won't be having a bath," Draco muttered under his breath.

* * *

They came out fifteen minutes later, looking absolutely resplendent. "Sorry we're late, Mrs Weasley, Draco misplaced his cufflinks, and I forgot to pick up my shoes from the store. At least we brought wine," Hermione joked and looked down at the puce coloured face of the shorter red-haired woman.

To her surprise, Draco and Hermione were pulled into a large bear hug that knocked the wind out of his lungs. "Thank God, you're okay. We thought you were in an accident," Molly Weasley heaved a sigh of relief and pulled them into another hug. "We're fine, Mrs Weasley, really," Draco gasped for air as he felt his ribcage break. "Right you are," Mrs Weasley sniffed and patted his coat. "Pull up a seat. You're just in time for dessert."

And right she was, for Blaise came out pushing a trolley with the largest 'thing' Draco had ever seen. "It's the chef's masterpiece. Crème de la Fondant. Everybody gets a piece," Blaise announced proudly before whipping out a knife and cutting the thing into pieces and dishing it out to everybody. Taking a closer look, Draco and Hermione burst out laughing.

Crème de la Fondant was made up of layers of doughnuts, artistically arranged to form a rings upon rings of an inverted cone. He had then splashed on the icing randomly and mixed in various colours with the help of his wand. As they approached Blaise, he winked and served them a large slice alongside two forks. "Not enough plates honey."

"I really have to thank you two," Ginny gushed, close to tears. She was standing next to her husband-to-be and facing Draco and Hermione. "The muggle guests really enjoyed the food and actually asked for a number, whatever a number is. I really couldn't do it without both of you. And Malfoy, I'm really sorry that I gave you a hard time. I eat my words, you're great for Hermione."

"And if you start crying, you'll ruin your makeup and Harry won't be able to face you again," Hermione cut in hurriedly and gave Ginny's hand a tight squeeze. "Now go off you two. You can't shower us with anymore praise than we've heard when we walked around the tables," Draco waved his hand and looked at Hermione, " I've got to make someone think I'm great for her."

* * *

"Get up, Draco. It's ten. Up UP UP!" Hermione yelled into Draco's ear and jumped on top of him. "Oof, I think I just heard my groin scream," Draco muttered sleepily, "I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?"

"Ten, sleepy head. Get up. I've been up for the past three hours. Even Ben's awake and having breakfast already," Hermione replied impatiently. "So it was you who opened the curtains at that ungodly hour," Draco moaned and pulled a pillow over his head, "Anyway, what's the big commotion. It's only a Saturday."

"And which Saturday do you think it is?" Hermione breathed down his neck and yanked the pillow off his head. "How should I know? Check the calendar. You, on the other hand should come back to sleep with me," Draco grinned and pulled Hermione down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Draco, I can't breathe," Hermione's voice muffled against his chest, "It's not that I don't want to here but it's not the right time. It's the 30th of April." Hermione could almost hear his heart stop. "It's the wedding day," he croaked and shoved Hermione off his body and fell off the bed.

Hermione grinned at his heaving torso and plumped her pillows. She quickly made the bed and pulled the stunned Draco off the floor. "It's a nice sight seeing you half naked in your pants but please do get changed. I'll tidy up the bedroom and see you downstairs in half an hour okay?" Hermione kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the adjoining bathroom.

"One more thing, just because you sleep in this room does not give you the right to open the curtains as you like, so stop doing it," Draco said gruffly and patted her cheek before he closed the door to the bathroom. Soon after, steam emanated from the crack.

Hermione stared at her toes in the soft carpet. It wasn't long before she could hear snatches of 'Good Morning' coming from the bathroom. She smiled at the door and walked out of the room. The manor really was growing on her. And so were its occupants.

* * *

"You'll do great, you will, you will," Hermione prepped Ginny as she stood in front of a full length mirror, decked out in glorious white dress that shone with a tinge of lilac. It hung perfectly from Ginny's lithe frame, clinging to her figure. The dress had hardly a train, but had a slit up Ginny's right leg that stopped a few inches above her thigh. Hermione draped a long white scarf around Ginny's neck, letting the end barely touch the floor. "You look absolutely beautiful," Hermione said proudly and looked at the trembling Ginny in the mirror.

"You'll be a perfect wife for Harry. God knows how long you two have been pining for each other, it's about time," Hermione grinned and gently swept Ginny's long hair to lie on her left shoulder. After that, she sat Ginny down and passed her a glass of water. "Now you stay here, and I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Lavender. I'll just run down the corridor to see how Harry is with Dean. Ginny you will have to let go off me for me to run down the corridor and see Harry. Ginny," Hermione pried Ginny's fingers off her. She nodded at Lavender who nodded back, her makeup bag at hand. "Make her gorgeous," Hermione instructed and left.

Hermione straightened her green-gold dress once outside and walked down the corridor, stopping shortly after to rap on the closed door. "Is that Hermione?" A muffled voice came from behind. "No, it's Ginny. Of course it's me. Who else would bother coming in to check?" Hermione undid the lock with her wand, walked in, and almost fainted.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL NOT DRESSED. WHY ARE THERE CARDS ON THE TABLE. WHERE ARE THE RINGS. WHERE IS DEAN. CAN I NOT LEAVE YOU MEN ALONE FOR A MINUTE?" Hermione roared. Harry was sitting on the table with a deck in his hand; cards lay strewn on the table. Harry stunned for a moment, immediately leaped off the table and landed on the floor, hastily buttoning up his buttons. After a flush of the toilet, Dean came out hurriedly. "I heard she was here," he muttered as he did up his fly and patted Harry's jacket before passing it to him.

"Where are the rings?" Hermione said as patiently as she could. It was two and guests were filing into the church. Harry pulled it out from his breast pocket and adjusted his tie. "You aren't going to mess this up right?" Hermione nudged Harry's fingers away from the tie and straightened it herself. She dusted the invisible specks of dust off his lapel and smiled at him. Harry shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before giving her a hug. "Don't worry. I know you'd kill me then resurrect me before killing me again if I make a mistake," Harry grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Great. Now you can go back to your card playing. And learn your vows. You mess this up and really, I will," Hermione said as she moved a slim finger across her neck, " do that to you." Harry laughed and pushed her out of the door. "Get back to my fiancée. I think she needs you more than I do now." Hermione nodded and walked back.

Inside, she found Ginny reduced to a sobbing mess and Lavender watching over her helplessly. "After you left, she started talking about how Harry was sleeping around and how he would leave her before the wedding even started. And then she said that this was all a big mistake before bursting into tears. I'm really sorry, Hermione," Lavender said apologetically.

Hermione brushed Lavender aside and pulled Ginny up. "Listen Ginny, listen," Hermione shook her furiously, "You know Harry. He will never ever betray you because if he did I'd be hounding him. And you know that you want to get married to him, and you will be happy, and you especially know that this isn't a mistake. You do know that you want to have his children, and you do want to live in a large house with him where the children can play Quidditch to their hearts content on the front lawn, so why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know, -hic-, I really don't. But it might happen. If it happens, then what am I doing to do?" Ginny choked out. "Look at yourself, Ginny! Look at yourself in the mirror. Is this what you want your husband-to-be to be looking at when he says 'I do' and kisses you? Is this what you really want? Splotchy eyes and a running nose, not forgetting that mascara stains. Come on; get up on your feet. The Ginny I know never backed down, and never made mistakes. So pull yourself together and Lavender will get you looking as beautiful as ever." Hermione slapped Ginny's cheek lightly and got Ginny standing. She took out some tissue and cleared up the tears. "Blow," Hermione instructed and Ginny blew her nose.

"Get to work, Brown. We've got to make her looking to ravishing her husband will never forget the day he married this woman."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione was standing at the reception, smiling and saying hello to anybody who walked in. McGonagall had coming in her usual black attire, but this time with her hair in a loose chignon. Hagrid as always, came in his best suit with a yellow handkerchief, which he said would 'be put to good use'. The other professors came too. Many who were amazed by Hagrid's height was just as amazed by some who came dressed in the most absurd outfits.

"Herb!" Hermione heard a delicious scream of delight and a tug of her dress. Hermione looked down and saw Ben smiling up at her. Hermione gave a delighted scream and bent down to hug him. "Ah! I was wondering where you were. Where's your uncle?" Hermione grinned and patted Ben's head, "You're looking very handsome, young man. Seen any ladies you like?" Ben gave a small giggle, "No. I like Herb!"

"Well too bad you little brat because she's taken," A voice travelled towards the both of them. Hermione looked up and saw Draco towering over her. "Really?" she said as she stood up, " By whom may I ask?" hands at her hips. Draco feigned hurt and gave a small pout. "Fine, I'll just ask that lady over there if she wants to have a drink with me later," Draco replied and pulled Ben away from Hermione. "C'mon little man, let's go over to that lady over there. You can talk to her daughter," Draco wheeled Ben around and was about to walk when he felt a hand grabs his. "I was joking okay?" Hermione frowned. "So was I," Draco retorted and pulled Hermione into a kiss. Hermione gasped and pushed Draco away. "Not here, Malfoy. People are watching," Hermione hissed, "Go sit down and socialise." Draco shrugged and pulled the reluctant Ben into the church. "Don't throw flowers into my eyes later," Draco yelled and winked. Hermione scowled back in return.

A chord struck up somewhere inside and Hermione hurriedly walked into the church and closed the doors. The seats were filled and all the guests had arrived. She saw Lavender and the Patil twins at the corner and walked over. "Here, take these and don't throw them into anybody's eyes okay," Lavender passed a small basket to Hermione and she nodded, "Go."

In time with the chords the organ was playing, Hermione walked down the red carpet, throwing lavender and lilies to the side, smiling as much as she could, until her cheeks hurt. When she got to the priest, she tossed the basket to Draco on the right who caught it deftly and winked.

She stood to one side and watched as the rest of the bridesmaids walked down to join her. There was a collective gasp when Harry walked down the aisle, looking brilliantly handsome albeit slightly nervous and stood next to Hermione. "I'm shaking," Harry whispered. "Don't worry. Ginny will make you stop," Hermione whispered back.

A general burst of applause broke out as the bride came down the aisle, eyes downcast, hidden behind a short veil, hand in hand with her father. When the bride reached priest, she hugged her father and stood facing Harry. True to her word, Harry had fallen silent, star struck by his bride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to join this young couple in holy matrimony," The priest spoke in his sonorous voice. Hermione saw McGonagall resist the temptation to cry. Hagrid had broken down already. The words flew over Hermione's head as she surveyed the crowd. It was mainly made up of wizards and witches, with a splatter of muggles here and there.

Just then, she heard a loud knock on the wooden oak doors. As the doors flung open, she was momentarily blinded by the bright light. Then she caught sight of familiar orange hair, blue eyes and freckles, just before her world fell black. Draco dived forward and caught her just before her head touched the ground.

* * *

DUM DUM DAAAAA. –Pregnant pause-. You should know whom familiar orange hair, blue eyes and freckles man is. If not, read the front chapters again :D Sorry for taking so much to update. Just checked the dates, I update about once a month, because the last time I updates was the end of march. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys on account that I actually thought this chapter turned out better than I thought it would be when I was drafting it out. Spent lots of time doing corrections here and there, so it should be better now.

If you have any comments, please do write in a review, and I'll see whether I can reply or not. For those who wished that a certain red haired man had disappeared off the face of this earth, SORRY, NO CAN DO! Other than that, just read, review and have fun (:


	19. Tis the Day

Chapter 19: Tis the day

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry_

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye_

_When I Look To The Sky, Train_

_

* * *

_

For a while, she felt nothing, but it didn't last. She opened her eyes slightly and saw images of twos and threes. When it finally came into focus, she made out red hair and hands. Thinking that this was part of her imagination, she pinched the hands. There was a resounding shriek followed by laughter and she knew she was lying in the lap of a man.

"Great that you've decided to join us," a voice said warmly. "Glad to be back, what happened?" she groaned and sat up, almost hitting the man's face whose towered over hers. "You fell," he replied simply and helped her to her feet. "Did you see or hear the door open?" she asked as she rubbed her back. There was silence for a little while followed by a loud reply. "No, the heat and the stress must have been getting to you," the bride said. "No," she said again, as if trying to convince herself. "Definitely not. Now if you would please get up and stand at a ready with the rings, I would love to carry on with my wedding," she carried on briskly, pulling her up on her feet.

She shrugged her shoulders, ran a hand through her hair, at the same time feeling for any bumps that might cause brain damage or memory loss and walked up to her position. "All ready," she smiled cheerily and the bride smiled back at her. As the priest spoke she looked around. First it was the man with the blond hair, then the little boy sitting next to him who caught her eye and sniggered. She scanned for any orange haired people besides those sitting at the front row and found none. It must be her imagination, she thought. The heat and the shot of vodka she had taken to calm her jittery nerves must have done her in. Boy, was it just her or was the temperature rising?

She turned her attention back to the glowing bride and groom, handed over the rings gracefully. And just before the couple kissed and the crowd cheered with a hearty applause, she saw the large doors of the church close behind a pair of brown trousers and its owner.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he peered at her from underneath his fringe twenty minutes later. Seriously, he needed to get his hair cut. The fringe was irritating him as he looked from behind blond locks. "Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione assured him and patted his shoulders. "Don't look so concerned. It was the heat. You know how hot it gets in stuffy places," she said. He mumbled something she couldn't hear and took her hands in his. "If you're feeling uncomfortable we could always leave," he replied. "Draco, don't worry. Go watch over Ben or something. I'm fine, really," Hermione smiled and rubbed her thumb over his hands.

Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. Mr and Mrs Potter, it had a nice ring to it. And just then, the couple were being kissed and hugged by a large mob of relatives and close friends. Jazz music played over invisible speakers (they couldn't get the Weird Sisters), food smelt great from where she was standing and the queue was growing longer by the second. She took a seat at an empty table and rubbed her temples with her hand.

"Jelly baby?"

Hermione groaned. "Not now, Harry. I still don't understand why you love to eat those wailing creatures. You and Ron are pure evil! Don't even put them in misery by not buying them. It's almost carnivorous!"

"Right then. Dance? I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh Harry, it's nice that you care but just go to Ginny—" and something caught her eye. Harry was standing next to Ginny, ten feet away from where she was sitting.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up until she was looking into friendly eyes that arched into crescents and twinkled. "I won't take no for an answer," he said again and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Too shocked to speak, she mutely followed, her hands refusing to pull out from his grasp. As the band struck up the first few notes of a slow rendition of Desafinado, he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Missed me?" He whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her cheek. Still stunned, she accepted the hug rigidly, unable to believe her eyes. "You were in the church weren't you," she eventually managed to croak. "Yeah, wanted to go over and help but Gin shot me one of those come-over-I'll-kill-you looks, so I stayed where I was."

"It's been a long time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Believe me, if I could have come back earlier, I would. But hey, I picked up Japanese and Mandarin along the way! And you're looking great. What have you been doing nowadays? Still with the Prophet?"

"Yeah. And playing nanny for a child."

"Let me guess, rich dad, has no time to spend time with kid so gets you to come along." There was a hint of scorn in his voice and Hermione knew why. Growing up with four other siblings in a crowded house was altogether very different from the environment Ben was in now.

"Yeah, something like that. The dad actually came today."

"Ooh. What's he like?"

"Actually, you might know him. Tall, lean, blond hair."

"Mm. Aside from that matter, do you still remember what I told you the last time I saw you?"

"Mm." She was breathing in the slightly foreign scent that she had forgotten all those years.

"Ooh, tall lean blond heading our way. I'll leave daddy to give you more instructions about the kid. I have to go anyways, the hospital's been on my tail since I came back: something about interns and certificates. If you still remember, meet at the same place tomorrow at 5, and pray it doesn't rain."

"Tomorrow? I'm not sure. I have to take Ben somewhere at three…" She faltered. "The Hermione I know, would know what to do." He gave her a fleeting smile that tingled her bones and disappeared off into the crowd just as Draco tapped her shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is?" he said stiffly. He was gripping the champagne flutes so hard it was a wonder the stems hadn't snapped. "Ron's back," Hermione said dazedly, grabbing Draco's shoulder to balance herself. "Ron's back," she repeated to herself.

Draco knew the day had come. He was hoping that it would never come. Just looking at her flushed cheeks and he knew. The day had come.

* * *

You're probably going to try to reach through the screen and slap my face because I left you waiting for close to two months. SORRY. I bow and bow and bow. But really! I've been trying to get the brain juices flowing but it's been pretty stagnant. However! I did write an opening chapter for a new story, definitely Hermione and Draco. CHEERS PLEASE! That story has been popping so frequently in my head that I had to type it down. The style is slightly different, and it's much more adult than this one, but I do hope you guys go and check it out because I think it's quite good. And it's long! So I'm hoping it'll keep you guys happy waiting for another update in time.

I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY TERRIBLY SORRY. I got a wake up call about a week ago when somebody wrote in and literally (almost) said: OI. UPDATE NOW YOU PRICK. In nicer words though. So, from an hour of brewing and re-written openings to this chapter, I hope you all like it for what it's worth. Sorry once again! ): don't pelt me with stones! 3 Ming

And to all the darlings out there who wanted Ron to die/fall off the face of earth/come back as evil Voldemort 2/whatever, not happening because that would just be waaaaay off.


End file.
